Q & A with FMA
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Yay for my Question Answer fic! Basically, me and Ed are gonna answer your questions via review to us or anyone in the FMA cast. Only through reviews, I no longer accept PMed questions. I FINALLY UPDATED, ZOMFGWTFBBQ
1. To the reader peeps

_Dear reader peoples,_

_Hi! This is Ed and Ayumi! The Colonel thought it would be very…funny for us to host this Question/ Answer thing. We didn't think so but he threatened us and put it up as our mission._

_Bastard…so anyway, help us out by sending your questions to Ayumi by review. We'll try to answer them as soon as possible! Thanks!_

_-Ed and Ayumi_


	2. Zomg, the first page!

Ayumi: OMG! Thank's everyone for the questions! And just so it won't bother me...Ayumi Elric does not own Full Metal Alchemist. -smile-

Ed: Okay, let's start…

_Yay! I get 2 ask u questions! Well...here i go!  
Ed: WILL U MARRY ME OH HANDSOME PRINCE OF ALCHEMY!?  
Roy: WILL U EVER STOP WITH UR MINISKIRT FETISH!? Its disturbing.  
Riza: Will u teach me 2 shoot so i can blast Roy's balls off?  
Envy: Will u just die? Or get more suitable clothes? And are u a boy or girl?  
Al: What would you do if Ed and Roy got together? _

I asked a lot of questions! giggles Roy, if ed won't marry me, WILL U?

_-fullmetal'sgirl92_

Ayumi: Hi fullmetal'sgirl! Thanks for the questions!

Ed: -stares at questions- um…

Ayumi: ooookay…Ed will certainty NOT marry you, seeing as he is MINE and MINE ALONE! **BACK OFF!** And now the other questions…

Ed: Urm…

Ayumi: Okay, answer your questions, peeps.

Roy: Okay, what the hell? No, I will never stop! MINISKIRTS FOR EVERYONE!! WAHAHA!

Riza: -points gun at Roy- Yes fullmetal'sgirl, I will. Roy's too hard for me to manage alone anyway.

Envy: -flips fullmetal'sgirl off- No I will not die. And I LIKE my outfit. And of course I'm a boy!

Al: Um…not sure. Probably be freaked out but let them. As long as Brother's happy…I guess.

Ed: Ew! Roy and I will NEVER get together! EVER!

Roy: Aww, don't be like that Ed. –wink wink-

Ayumi: Roy, don't MAKE me beat the crap outta you.

Roy: Kidding! Geez…

Ayumi: Moving on…

Roy: Wait! I had a second question! I might. Might marry a whole bunch of girls. Have my own little kingdom. Call me ladies!

Riza: -aims gun-

Ayumi: Next question!

_heyhey, its manga!  
okay here are my questions:  
Whole cast: What profession other than your own would you NOT like to attempt?  
Roy: I and other fangirls want to know, how are your fingernails so perfect and round? do you use a nail file?  
Edward: Will you marry me?  
Havoc: You have such a cool spy name, have you ever thought about becoming a secret agent?  
Alphonse: do you ever rust?  
Whole cast: What's your favorite sound?  
Roy: If heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say at the pearly gates?_

_Scar: are YOU a wasteroo?_

_whole cast: what would you do for a klondike bar??_

_Winry: if you could be tied to anyone for 24 hours, who would it be?_

_Edward and Roy: have you ever eaten a full box of crayons?_

_-Manga_

Ayumi: Hi Manga! –waves- Thanks for the questions! Though they're really…random

Ed: How do we answer the whole cast questions…?

Ayumi: Er…not that sure. The cast is kinda on the HUGE side. I'll answer instead cause I'm not getting any questions. –sob- Okay! I wouldn't attempt being a prostitute. I mean, really! What kind of job is _that_?!

Roy: I like that job…

Ayumi: Shut up! Answer your question.

Roy: Um… no, I don't use a nail file. They're NATURALLY like that!

Ed: No they're not! I've seen him filing his nails!

Roy: SHUT UP!!

Ayumi: How many times do I have to say- ED IS MY MAN!

Ed: Actually, I'm n-

Ayumi: HAVOC'S QUESTION!

Havoc: Yeah, I kinda have. But who's to say I'm…not a secret agent? I mean, you never know, right? Eheh…

Ayumi: Has Al ever rusted? That sounds kinda mean…-looks at Al-

Al: There was this one time when I rusted…happened a while ago.

Ed: That was funny. –cackles-

Al: No it wasn't! –pouts-

Ayumi: Ooo, another whole cast question. MINE! Okay, fav sound…hmm… I have no idea Next question!

Roy: Hmm…probably that I can go back to Earth and live some more…-shrug-

Ayumi: Laaaaaame… And, question for Scar!

Scar: -refuses to answer-

Ayumi: …let's just say yes and get on with our lives. Ooh! Klondike bars! Yum.

Ed: For a Klondike bar…probably something embarrassing. Nothing that humiliating though.

Ayumi: Psh, I ain't doing nuttin for one Klondike. I want one, I steal it from someone. –sticks tongue out-

Winry: Um…probably Ed...

Ayumi: Oooooh, so ya wanna roll like _dat_!

Winry: No I don't! –pouts-

Ayumi: Wow Manga, random questions.

Ed: Why would I eat crayons?!

Al: You did once…

Ed: No I didn't!

Al: Actually, when you were younger you did.

Ayumi: Ha!

Roy: Once…to see how they tasted.

Ayumi: And how did they taste Roy? –smirk-

Roy: …like wax.

_I have a question for Al:  
Would you like a kitten? I have one for you if you want one. _

Also make sure to give this message to Ed:  
If you say Al can't have the kitten, I'll throw you to the yaoi fangirls. I know plenty of them.

_-Vulpix1000_

Ayumi: Eeek! Not the yaoi fangirls! The horror! Oh, and thanks for the questions Vulpix!

Al: Yes, I would like a kitten. Thanks!

Ed: -gulps- Sure Al. You can have the kitten…

Al: Yay!

_Ed: How tall were you when you were thirteen? Because I'm 5'00  
AL: Have you ever picked on your brother for being short?  
Envy: Why are you such a crossdressing bysexual palmtree?  
Roy: When are you going to pop the question with Riza?_

_-Blackstriker also known as AJ_

Ayumi: Thanks AJ

Ed: When I was 13? Um…I don't remember. –shifty eyes-

Ayumi: Suuuuure.

Al: A few times when we were kids. –innocent smile-

Ed: -glare-

Envy: Okay, what the hell is with my questions?!

Ayumi: -cackles- Not my fault.

Envy: -flips AJ off- Not answering that.

Ayumi: Soooo, Roy. When _are_ you gonna pop the question with Riza?

Roy: -suddenly looks nervous- w-what do you mean?

Ayumi: I mean, when you gonna propose?

Roy: Um…um…soon…I guess…

_what's a lamp post?_

_-Tara11792_

Ayumi: …what does that have to do with Full Metal Alchemist?! –scowl- Is this some kinda prank?!

Ed: Er…a lamp post is-

Ayumi: IT'S A POST WITH A LAMP ON IT! Lamp on a stick.

_okay, let's see...  
how about...  
For Izumi: During their alchemy training, did you hit Al or Ed more?  
For Ed and/or Envy and Roy: Which pairing do you like more, EnvyxEd or RoyxEd?  
For Ed: What's your favorite weapon?  
For Al: What's your favorite memory?  
For Riza: Do you like to shoot at Roy a lot when he's slacking in doing his paperwork?  
For Lust: What do you think of that other homunculi?  
For Ed: How tall are you?  
For the entire cast: What do you think is the funniest pairing?  
For Ed and Al: Did you ever think of Roy as a father figure?_

_-silver candle_

Ed: Yikes, that's a lot of questions.

Izumi: Finally a question.

Ayumi: Lucky…

Izumi: Hmm…I probably hit Ed more.

Ed: Yeah, she did. –flinches at memories-

Ayumi: WTF?! Okay, that second question is either. I hate them both!

Envy: Well, the question isn't for you so shut up. I like RoyxEd more.

Roy: EnvyxEd. RoyxEd is…-shudder-

Ed: …do I have to choose?

Ayumi: ….yes. –evil grin-

Ed: …RoyxEd. Envy's a creep.

Envy: Thanks, midget.

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?!

Ayumi: Ah, Ed rants. Ya gotta love 'em. Anyway.

Ed: My favorite weapon is probably my automail blade.

Al: Hmm…favorite memory…not that sure. –shrugs-

Ayumi: Uhuh…

Riza: -smile- Yes, I do. It's basically the only way he'll listen anyway.

Roy: That's not true. You offer me sex and my paperwork will be done in a second.

Riza: …

Ayumi: Holy crap, I can't believe you just said that. DUCK AND COVER!

Riza: -starts shooting madly-

Roy: GYAAAAH!

Ayumi: Hmm…Lust is currently getting a manicure; ironic much, so she's not here right now.

Ed: Why does people keep asking about my height? Let's just say…I'm tall.

Roy: Yeah right.

Ed: -glare-

Ayumi: Funniest pairing! Hmm… to me, the pairing of… EnvyxElysia. That strikes me as odd buy funny…in a strange way.

Ed: Well…if Roy's not being a bastard…or an asshole…or a moron…or a-

Ayumi: Ed, get on with it.

Ed: Then yeah, I do. Kinda.

Al: Um…I agree with Brother.

Ayumi: That's a wrap! Thanks everyone for the questions (though I got none –sob-) See you next time!


	3. And the crazyness continues!

Ayumi: Whoot! We're at it again, peeps!

Ed: This is more fun then I thought it was.

Ayumi: It is, isn't it? Okay, first set of questions!

_Faboo! questions!  
Envy: Who do you hate more Wrath of Greed? And will you please kill Winry?  
Wrath: Do you have ADHD?  
Greed: Are you really a pimp?  
Winry-Why do you suck?  
Anyone who feels like answering: Why do you all make fun of how Envy dresses? He just want's to be beautiful, is that such a crime!?  
oh and last, Envy will you marry me!?_

_-Envy-Forever_

Ayumi: Hmm, sounds like an Envy fan….what does faboo mean?

Ed: I dunno…

Ayumi: Anyway…

Envy: Hmm…Wrath or Greed…well, Wrath's an annoying little turd and Greed's a fucking bastard…I say Greed.

Ayumi: I hate Greed too. Wrath's cute though!

Envy: Do I have to kill Winry? Personally…I don't want to get her blood on my hands…

Wrath: What's ADHD? Is that a kind of candy?! I love candy! Candy's good. It's sweet and makes me feel hyper. What was I talking about again?

Ed: …

Ayumi: …does that answer your question?

Greed: -shrugs- I guess I am a pimp. Gotta problem with that?

Winry: -sniffles- I don't think I suck…

Ayumi: Poor, poor Winry. Must be hard having everyone hate her.

Winry: T-T

Ayumi: Anyway…I don't make fun of how Envy dresses. He wants to be beautiful, that's fine with me.

Envy: Thank you Ayumi. Aaaand, I won't marry you…-blink-

Ed: Okay, next question!

_great chapter. okay, two questions now:  
For cast of FMA: what is your favorite color?  
For Ayumi: Is there a reason you don't like yaoi pairings?  
...that's all I can think of now, but I'll come up with something... -evil grin-_

_-silver candle_

Ed: Fav color…either red of black.

Ayumi: How'd I know…

Al: I like blue!

Roy: Same with me. Blue pwns.

Ayumi: Mine's purple. And…YAY! I gots a question! Why _should_ I like yaoi pairings?! YAOI IS WRONG! Men should like women, and that's final.

_Hey whats up all! a got a few questions to ask you  
For Al:Do you hold the record for mpst cats in ones chest?  
For Gluttony:Have you ever eaten a pack of batteries?  
For Roy:Are you still a virgin?  
For Riza:Saame Question as Roy's  
Another for Al:When you go to the airport do you set the alarm off?  
For Winry:How many time have you hit Ed with your wrench?  
For Ed:If you had to spend the rest of yourlife with someone BESIDES AL, who would it be? _

THANKS ALL!

_­-The Earth Alchemist_

Ayumi: I'm scared of question 3 and 4…

Ed: I wonder…

Al: I dunno…do I? Most I had was about…50 kitties.

Ed: -shock- What?!

Al: Nothing!

Gluttony: …yes. They don't taste that good.

Ayumi: Dun dun duuuuun…question 3

Roy: Wait a second…do I have to answer?

Ayumi: Yes Roy…remember, this was _your_ idea in the first place.

Roy: Fine. I'm…not a virgin. –runs-

Ayumi: PERVERT! –pretends to faint-

Ed: …I thought so. –sigh-

Riza: I, unlike the Colonel, am a virgin. BASTARD! –shoots at Roy-

Al: Well…if I did, probably I would…but…airplanes haven't been invented yet. –sweatdrop-

Winry: Um…I don't count how many times I've-

Ed: A little more then 500. –blink-

Winry: -stare- …

Ed: -blinks again- …

Ayumi: -looks at last question- Ed…if you don't say me for this question, I'll hit you SO hard, even Trisha will feel it in heaven!

Ed: -squeak- A-ayumi…

Ayumi: Yay! n.n

_My turn, my turn! _

Ed: Have you ever worn a dress? If so, do you have pictures?  
Al: Can I have said pictures?  
Roy: Why are you so useless? Shouldn't you buy a lighter in case it rains, so you're not just a sitting duck? Also, how many fangirls do you have?  
Ed: Will you marry me!? x3  
Armstrong: How do you get those little pink sparklies, and do they come in blue?

Entire cast: Why is Fullmetal Alchemist so cool? D

_-Timcampy-chan_

Ayumi: OMG…

Ed: No, I've never worn a dress!

Al: Actually…

Ed: WHAT?!

Al: Remember that one party…when you got drunk…

Ed: …oh…hell no

Al: I got pictures! –whips them out- such a pretty dress…

Ed: AL!

Ayumi: I just realized if you don't describe something in a fanfic, they take it away. So…

**Description thingy**

Ed yelled out, pouncing madly at Al. Al screamed, falling to the ground as Ed collided with him. The pictures flew through the air. "I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" Roy yelled, about to catch the pictures. "NO YOU AIN'T!" Ayumi yelled, jumping in the air. She stepped on Roy's head, catching the pictures. She stared at them. "AWWW!" She squealed. "Give them to me Ayumi." Ed panted, standing up. Ayumi stuck out her tongue and shoved the pictures in her mouth. "Ew!" Ed yelled. Ayumi grinned, taking them out and stuffing them into her bra. "Mine."

**End of description thingy**

Ed: T-T I can't believe you just did that!

Ayumi: MYAHAHA! You know, I think it was my dress you were wearing. n.n

Ed: I hate you. T-T

Ayumi: Love you too Ed!

Roy: -stunned- I-I'm not useless…

Ayumi: Lighters have been invented…right?

Al: Er…

Ed: Hmmm…how many fangirls Roy has….everyone knows I have twice that many..no…three times!

Ayumi: Nope. At least 10 times more.

Ed: HAHAHA!

Ayumi: HEY PEOPLE! LAY OFF MY MAN, OKAY?! HE IS ALL MIIIINE! I SHALL BE THE ONLY ONE TO MARRY HIM!

Ed: -no comment-

Armstrong: Hmm?! These sparkles have been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! See how they sparkle with the wonder that is Armstrong? They –bla bla bla-

Ayumi: They should come in purple. I could use some sparkles now and then.

Ed: Why is Fullmetal Alchemist so cool? Cause it's got me in it. –smug smile-

Ayumi: Well…that's conceited. It's cool cause…it is. And it connects with reality. Everything you see is real! Alchemy exists in the other side of the Gate!

_WHE! QUESTIONS!  
Ayumi: Will you PM me on the RR forum. I just joined and I want to know your username. Mine is, of course, UndeadTiger.  
Russell: Have you ever been annoyed with Fletcher?  
Roy: Will you wear a Miniskirt for me and the MSA?  
Al: What's it like being palayed by the awesome, sexy Aaron Dismuke?  
Roy, Al, and Russell: Want to come to Virgin, Turkey with me? -evil smile- (For the readers: If I haven't told you the story of Virgin, Turkey... You will never know!)  
Envy: Are you sure your not a girl? YOU HAVE BOOBS! AND YOU WEAR A SKIRT! (Are you part of the MSA? XDjkjk)  
Ayumi: WTF is with all the 'RED DAWN' stuffz on the RR forum? _

uhh... DAMMIT! I can't think of any more questions. TT

_-UndeadTiger_

Ayumi: Whoot! More questions! I just did before. n.n Anyone wondering, I'm InuYoukai.

Russell: Have I? –ponders-

Ayumi: How can you be annoyed with Fletcher? He's so kyoooooot!

Russell: Er…whatever.

Ed: Bastard…

Russell: What?

Ayumi: Ignore him.

Roy: Will I wear a miniskirt…well, if it's for the MSA…then…maybe…just once.

Ed and Ayumi: Ew.

Ayumi: That's a…disturbing image…

Al: Anyway…what's it like? I…don't know…

Ed: That IS a hard question to ask.

Ayumi: It's like asking…Undead, what's it like being played by your voice actor, Alexa? Wait…that makes no sense…

Roy: Where's Virgin, Turkey?

Ayumi: That sounds perverted…

Ed: ..how come I can't come?

Ayumi: Cause if you go, I'll count that as cheating on me and I'll beat the crap outta you.

Ed: Fair enough…

Ayumi: So I say their answer's yes. On with the next.

Envy: Okay, what the fuck are with these questions?! I AM A GUY!! And I don't have boobs!

Ayumi: Well…-examines Envy's chest- no, definitely not boobs.

Envy: Hey! And it's not a skirt! It's a skort! Difference! (what's the MSA?)

Ayumi: Whoot! Anotha question! OMG, are you serious? RED DAWN is our freaking battlecry! Shout it loud and proud! It strikes fear into a Skirt's heart, and brings VICtory to battle! –cackles-

Ed: Um….yeah, I guess

_hm... question questions... _

Ed: What's your favorite thing to do?  
Al: If you had a sky blue kitty, what would you name it?  
Envy: Why do you hate Ed for something his bastard of a father did?  
Lust: Can you cut fish and stuff really fast?  
Scar: Do you love Lust?  
Al: What's your favorite thing to do on a train ride?  
Ed: What's your "murder Roy" weapon of choice? Mine's a shovel.

BloodSkye  
AKA Trinity-san

Ed: My favorite thing to do? Um…

Ayumi: Make out with me. Next.

Ed: Hey! –blush-

Al: A sky blue kitty? Awww. I'd name it-

Ed: You're not naming it anything! Cause after you name it, you'll grow attached, and you're NOT keeping another kitty! Not after that Vulpix person.

Al: But Brotheeeeer.

Ed: But nothing!

Ayumi: That's cold Ed…

Envy: Why shouldn't I hate Ed? He carries that bastard's blood in him. –glares-

Ayumi: Hey..is Lust back from her manicure?

Lust: Yeah, I am. –sigh-

Ayumi: Awesome, answer your question.

Lust: Yes, I guess I can. But why the hell would I want to do that? –rolls eyes-

Scar: -mutters- yes…

Lust: Really?! –face flush-

Scar: -looks away-

Ayumi: And the room is silent…as the two secret lovers finally confess their love for each other, aching for their bodies to be freed from their clothing and come into one ano-

Lust: SHUT UP AYUMI!!

Ayumi: What? It's my job as narrator to…narrate.

Ed: Isn't this only rated T?

Ayumi: Psh, ratings. I care nothing for them.

Al: On a train ride…I dunno. Maybe read, or play cards..if Brother's not _cheating_!

Ed: Hey, I don't cheat!

Ayumi: HA! Course ya cheat!

Ed: That was only once!

Al: Yeah, right.

Ed: A murder Roy weapon? Bombs. Something like, filled with mustard gas or something. Make him vomit his guts out. –evil grin-

Ayumi: Personally, I prefer just, you know, taking a knife and shove it up where it hurts, then stab his heart.

Roy: -almost wets his pants-

Ayumi: Psh. Anyway, that's all for now! Pleasereview your questions soon!


	4. Overload

Ayumi: Reeeeaders, we're back!

Ed: Yup.

Ayumi: Thanks for all the reviews and questions and whatnot!

Ed: Keep in mind this takes place after the movie, so Al has his body back. –smile-

Ayumi: Yup. We keep getting questions about that. –sigh- Kinda annoying…

_Greed: What is your relationship and feelings toward Martel?_

Martel: What is your relationship and fellings toward Greed?

Dorochet: Where are your eyebrows?

Envy: Okay not a gender question. Do you see Dante as your mother?

Lust: What is your relationship with Gluttony?

Ed: If you could, would you marry Winry?

Armstrong: Why do you cry so much?

Pride: HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN SON??!??

That's all for now.

_-DA's SumGui_

Ayumi: Interesting set of questions.

Greed: Relationship? Feelings? Uhhh…she's mine and no one else could take her. –straightfoward-

Ayumi: Which of course, proves nothing cause he says the same thing about _everything_ he owns.

Ed: Hence why he is called Greed.

Greed: Whatever…

Martel: Kinda a personal question, isn't it? I care about him, and that's all I'm saying.

Ed: Dammit Martel, give us something to work with here!

Martel: No. XP

Envy: Finally! Getting sick of all these gender questions. Well, technically, she is my mom, right? I dunno, don't really care much about her. She's not like that bastard of a father I have.

Lust: o.O…Should I have a relationship with Gluttony? He's like…a friend…I guess…and you can say he's my brother, if the homunculi were related. Otherwise…nothing.

Ayumi: …that question has been null and void, thank's for playing! n.n

Ed: uhh…

Ayumi: Now Armstrong…why _do_ you cry so much?

Armstrong: Why, if it so wrong to get in touch with my feminine side? Us, the male Armstrong generation have felt that women are just as good as we are, and we try hard to separate the line of male and female!

Ed: o.O…That…is…creepy…

Ayumi: And Pride, last question is for you.

Pride: Easy. He wasn't really my son. –shrug-

Ed: Bastard.

Ayumi: Yay, we got through the first letter! Now there's like…a lot more to go, yay!

_Oh!! Pick me!_

Ed: Do you like cotton candy? Cuz I just ate some. Spazzes  
Al: If you could kill anyone, who would it be?  
Roy: Have you ever lost a spoon in a bowl of soup, and accidentally swallowed it?  
Lust: Is your real name Esteban? Cause I have a theory...  
Ed: I bet you like waffles too! HAHAHAHAHA!!  
Envy: Can you just by some regular pants or something?  
Ayumi: Would you join my anti-yaoi assosciation? If I weren't too lazy to start one?  
Al: What would you do if Ed was turned into a cat? I'd hug him!

Um...No more...

_-PhantomInvader_

Ed: Uh…yeah, I like cotton candy…

Al: If I could…kill someone?

Ayumi: Now come…on! You have to know that Al won't kill someone! He's too cute and innocent for that!

Al: Yeah…but maybe Envy or Dante or something. –shrug-

Ayumi: Gasp. –gasps-

Roy: -blink- um…no.

Ayumi: This person sounds…sugar high.

Ed: Very.

Lust: Esteban? Um…no.

Ayumi: How do you not like waffles…?

Ed: Yeah…I like them…

Ayumi: You really freak me out, person.

Envy: I don't have to buy any clothes. My body changes fully clothed. XP And I don't like pants. They ride up sometimes. Ya know, up in the crotch area. And most pants don't _breath_! Like Ed, that leather you're always wearing, doesn't it get uncomfortable sometimes??

Ed: …no.

Envy: Oh come on!

Ed: …

Ayumi: Do I have to join the AYA? I'm fine being a single hater of yaoi. If there's a petition though, I'd sign it.

Al: Awwww, Ed kitty!

Ed: …

Ayumi: Zomg, Ed kitty! I love Neko!Ed!

Ed: …

Al: I'd probably take him home and take care of him. X3

Ayumi: And pway with him everyday!

Ed: …

Ayumi: Ed, those dots are getting annoying to type, ya know.

_Hello! - Here are my little questionsHaven't read anything currently in the story so forgive me:_

To Edward: Have you ever met Pride!Ed? He's awesome. I wanted him for Christmas. Instead I got your watch / Would you rather be frozen by Mio or burned by Roy? Are you aware that you're married/going out with to over 10,0 girls & boys on the net?  
To Roy: Glomp  
To Envy: stare Are you a vampire? oO'' btw-saw a vid of you singing "I Touch Myself" to Edward  
To Winry: Is mech stuff all you do? Or do you have other hobbies? You're awesomeyou're strong & hit Ed with a wrench :D you win at life.  
To Sloth: Will you sign my CD case? D You're my favorite female on the show.Second is Winry  
To Wrath: Are you aware that I have made over 100 icons of you?  
To Al: You're such a kind guy. You're like Superman. So, what would you do if you had Superman's powers?Only ONE day

To All: What kind of music do you guys like?

Forgive any spelling errors LWitch

_-Howl no Sennyo_

Ed: No, can't say I've net Pride!Ed. He's kinda me, right? –blink- erm…who's Mio? I guess…I'd rather be frozen by Mio.. and now that you mention it…kinda. Wait, boys?! O.o I'm not gay!

Ayumi: And Ed's only married me anyway, so yeah.

Roy: -glomped-

Ayumi: That's not a question!

Envy: What the hell? No, I'm a homunculus. And what the hell?! Who put that up; I'll kill 'em!

Winry: Yeah, I have other hobbies. I read, jog a bit, kinda. –shrug- And thanks:D

Sloth: Um….sure? Later though.

Wrath: Not really, but I know now! Yay! Can I see them?

Al: Superman powers? –blink- Random….um…I would…-scratches head-

Ayumi: Save all the kitties in the world?

Al: Something like that…-gets very evil idea-

Ayumi: Ah, music. I love it. Mostly all kinds, gothic metal, heavy metal, rock metal, Japanese, pop, hip hop, some rap, some R & B, some classical. Oh! Like the TSO, love them. And DDR music!

Ed: I like metal. XD

Ayumi: Whoo, metalheads! –air guitar-

_Hmm... Okay, questions..._

Ayumi: If ever, can I co-write this thing if I can't make my own version of it? I need your permission. Which annoys me, because I totally rip this off. -glares at conscience- Screw you, Conscience.

Anyone in the cast who can answer: Do you like to dance? If so, what sort of dance do you dance?

Ed: Why are you sensitive about your height? I'm only thirteen and I think I'm only 5'2" or 5'3". If you are sensitive about your height, why not drink milk? And don't give me any 'Because it sucks' or any of that crap.

Al: What does it feel like to be a suit of armor?

Roy: If Riza was taken from you, what would you do?

Riza: Why don't you let your hair down? You're pretty like that.

Ed: Why do you like to keep your hair in a braid?

Al: In the movie, why did you copy Ed?

Ed: Choose between me, Winry, or Rose. PICK ONE ONLY (AND IT BETTER BE ME!). And Ayumi, it's just for kicks. I'm running out of questions.

Hmm... Last question...

Roy & Riza: Have you kissed each other yet? I'm DYING to know.

Thankies!

Ciao!

xoxo, punkettebebe

Ayumi: Well, I'm fine writing this by myself, thank you. You can make your own version though, it's not like this is entirely my idea. Oh, and I suggest murdering your conscience, they get annoying after a while. Shoulder angels and devils are a lot better. I got mine, Chii and Freya. n.n (names in Chobits, gasp!)

Ed: o.O??

Ayumi: And dancing, I don't do. DDR, yes. Though, have you ever seen Ed DDR?? –cracks up-

Ed: Hey! DDR is stupid anyway. I can breakdance though. –nods-

Ayumi: Since when? O.O

Ed: Since…shut up! And why don't you mind your own buiseness! Why should you care why I hate being called short and stuff! Besides…it's not proven that milk makes you taller.

Al: -has no comment in fear that Ed will yell at him- Um…anyway…I'm not a suit of armor anymore, but before…I didn't really _feel_ anything, ya know? It's just like, I'm there, but I'm not there. Really weird feeling.

Ed: -this time has no comment-

Roy: If Riza was taken? Umm…track her down and torch whoever took her's ass.

Riza: -blush-

Ayumi: Awww…

Riza: Oh, and I do keep my hair down sometimes. But for work it usually gets in the way anyway, so I keep it up.

Ed: .o. what, have a problem with my braid??

Al: It's just a question Brother.

Ed: I keep it like that cause I like it. Nyaah! XP

Al: And I didn't copy Ed! Winry gave me those clothes at Central. Besides, they made me feel closer to Brother, since he was gone.

Ayumi: -wonders if any Elricest fans are reading this- damn…

Ed: .o. if you give me three choices, and you tell me to pick one of them, what's the point in giving me the choices in the first place?

Ayumi: -punching a wall-

Ed: I'll say you then…9.9

Roy and Riza: -secret smile to each other- Not telling.

Ayumi: Meanies!

_OOH! I have a few!_

HUMAN Al: Hey, we have the same eye color...wuzzup with that?

Ed, Al, Trisha, and Hoenheim: Is there any explanation for Al's kitty obsession? Like, I dunno, he got dropped on the head on top of one as a baby?

Ayumi: What's with your last name? Are you married to Ed or something?

Envy: Did you know your profile on the FMA DVDs say you're an "it"?

Barry the Chopper: Could you PLEASE chop up Winry for me?

Ayumi (again): Could you help Barry kill Winry? I'll give you a Wiimobile!

...Well, that's that for now...CYA! (-drives off in another Wiimobile-)

_-Numdenu_

Al: I dunno…so we have the same eye color, okay…-shrugs-

Hohenhiem: .o. a reason why Al's obsessed? What do you think honey?

Trisha: …shh, I'm supposed to be dead, remember?

Hohenhiem: Oh…yeah…6.6 9.9

Al: -blink- Um…not sure. –shrug-

Ed: Is there a reason you like cats so much Al?

Al: ….I…don't really know.

Ayumi: Oh! I bet there's a reason why Ed hates cats! Maybe when he was like, a baby some cat went into his cradle and pissed all over him! XD

Al: Oh! Ahaha!

Ed: Hey!! DX I don't hate cats!

Ayumi: Oh! Soo glad you asked. Yes, I'm married to Ed. But my maiden name is Arumatsu. Prononced aru-mat-sue. XD (People say it wrong all the time)

Ed: Wait- we aren't married!

Ayumi: Yes we aaaaare Edooo. –shows off large ring-

Ed: O.O Wh-what the?! Where'd you get that?!

Ayumi: -giggle- you GAVE it to me, remember? –another giggle- You do the funniest things when you're drunk Ed.

Ed: Ah, daaaaamn….

Envy: Yes, I'm aware I'm called an it. Bastards. They already sold too many to fix it. But I'm a guy, dammit!

Barry: Whose Winry? Is she fun to cut up?

Winry: Uhhh…no?

Ayumi: That's the girl you _almost_…killed. Ed stopped you.

Barry: Oh yeah…sure! She looked succulent enough.

Winry: Eep!

Ayumi: And no, I won't help. Because if I say yes, there's proof to Winry's murder, duh! So, I had nothing to do with it…

_er, just one question for Edo-kun...  
If you were trapped on a deserted island for 30 days with nothing to eat and drink but milk and dairy products, would you consume it? You can't use alchemy and there's no other edible thing there except milk. Just you and milk. Would you drink it? For survival?_

_-so much for dreams…_

Ayumi: Hoooooly craaaaaaap…..not milk. X.x That's an evil question by the way.

Ed: No, I'd eat something non-edible! Leaves or rocks…even sand! Unless I was about to die….then…maybe…I'd drink a little milk.

Ayumi: I wouldn't. XD I had a very traumatic incident with milk when I was young. Scarred me for life.

Ed: Oh? What was that?

Ayumi: -suddenly turns white- Gallon…of…ch-chunky…m-m-milk…ah…no more, no more! Mommy, NOOOO!!! –screams bloody murder-

Ed: Ayumi! Snap out of it! –slap-

Ayumi: Ow! Ed, what the shit was that for!

_WHOOT! Ayumi that was great! But let me ask..can we ask more questions? _

Eli's questions part 2

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Time for all of you to answer my questions!

Ed: Can you teach me your alchemy? I only have my shadow alchemy, my chibi alchemy, my Gate alchemy, and my light alchemy.

Roy: Would you rather screw Ed or Gluttney?

Riza: Thanks for agreeing to teach me to shoot. And do you like Havoc or Mustang better?

Envy: I think your lying about your gender. Why is that?

Al: Do you want one of my vampire cats? They are SO cute!

Hughes: Why do you obsess over your daughter so much?

Another for Ed: WILL YOU LET ME BE YOUR ETERNAL SLAVE?!

Roy: Will you marry my my Kaneen?

Ayumi: Why won't you let Ed speak for himself?

That's it...for now. shifty eyes and evil devious Ed smirk

_-fullmetal'sgirl92_

Ed: -blink- Um…if you can do all that, there really…isn't a need to teach you alchemy. Get yourself a teacher of something.

Roy: What the hell?! I'm straight, dammit! _STRAIGHT!_

Ayumi: Sorry Roy, just answer the question.

Roy: -sigh- fine…Ed, okay! But that doesn't mean I want to screw him. IT DOESN'T!

Ed: Yeah, like I'd _let_ you screw me. –sarcasm-

Ayumi: There's always rape, Ed.

Roy: …

Ed: …

Riza: You're welcome, just make sure I don't have to come after you if you abuse your skills. –slight smile- I have to say I like the Colonel better, even though he's a slacker and a pervert.

Roy: -shrug-

Envy: Why does everyone keep asking about my gender…I AM A GUY!!! Why would I be lying about that?

Ayumi: Because you're a crossdresser. Or transvestite. Or both.

Envy: I'M NOT DAMMIT!!!

Al: Vampire cat? O.o Um…will it suck my blood or something? Maybe…if it didn't…

Ed: NO! You already got 2 cats, and you're _not_ getting a vampire one!

Ayumi: Ed, don't bother. He's gonna get it anyway, so really.

Hughes: -was looking at pictures of Elysia before all this started- Huh? Do I obsess over Elysia? Well I have good reason too, she's the most beautiful, perfect little angel! Speaking of Elysia, you wanna see a picture of her? –whips one out- Look! She's playing in her sandbox. Isn't that the best castle you've ever seen? She's so talented, right! She's like a child prodigy or something!

Ayumi: Make it stoooop…

Ed: o.O…Um…I don't really thing it'll be best to have you as a slave…

Ayumi: Slavery is WRONG PEOPLE!! DON'T ENCOURAGE IT, DON'T MAKE ME KICK ALL YA'LL ASSES!

Roy: Hmm…didn't I already say I'll marry you? –blink- I think so…Eli, right? –whips out book of girls- Eli…Eli…AH! Eli!

Riza: -pulls out gun-

Roy: Ah, damn…

Ayumi: Have I been answering for Ed?

Ed and Al: Yes.

Ayumi: Oh! I have? Oh, I'm so terribly, _terribly_ sorry. That was so rude of me! How very unladylike!

Ed: No need to be sarcastic Ayumi.

Ayumi: Course there is Ed! –cackles-

_Ed you meanie (gives Al the sky blue kitten) And you can't take it away from him or I'll beat you with my "kill-roy" shovel._

More questions!  
Ed: How many times has Al tried to take home a kitty and you didn't let him?  
Al: What's your favorite thing to do, besides helping kitties (cuz we know you love helping kitties)?  
Envy: Do you know that you look like a gender-confused palm tree?  
Ed: Have you ever tried transmuting something basic and it didn't come out the way you wanted it?  
Al: What's your weapon of choice?  
Envy: Why do you wear a skirt? Cuz it looks really lame.  
Everyone: Who do you hate most?  
Ayumi: Did you notice that the word "Homonculus" has the word "homo" in it?

_-BloodSkye_

Al: Yay, another kitty! –cuddles with sky blue kitten-

Ed: Ah, crap.

Ayumi: Just answer your questions, this chapter's getting too long.

Ed: Fine, fine. How many times? Way, waaaay too many times to count.

Al: X3 Besides helping kitties? Um…I like to read.

Ayumi: Manga that is.

Al: Yeah, that too.

Ed: Oh yeah…your room is full of mangas.

Al: Yup. n.n

Ed: …how do you afford them all?

Al: Oh..I just put it on your tab, Brother.

Ed: You what?!

Ayumi: So do I. It's easier that way. A lot of people have, you didn't notice?

Ed: What?! Wait..why you?! You're loaded!

Ayumi: So are you. –blink-

Al: n.n;;

Ayumi: Wouldn't it be funny if Al read porn too? X3

Ed: Porn?!

Al: What?!

Ayumi: .o. What? It kinda makes sense for Al to read porn…

Al: …

Ayumi: I bet you do have some porno magazines under your bed, dontcha?

Al: …no.

Ayumi: That's what Roy said, and we all know how big of a pervert _he _is! Seriously, I think it makes perfect sense for Al to be a secret pervert! He's just too nice to not have a flaw like that!

Ed: No Ayumi…just…no…

Ayumi: Damn you Ed, what do you know……oh, Envy, you gotta answer.

Envy: Why should I? Everyone's bitching at me.

Ayumi: Come on, this question ain't…oh wait, nevermind.

Envy: I'm not gender confused! I-am-a-guy! And I'm not a palm tree. Don't diss my hair, bastard.

Ed: Wait, what do you mean? Like, now? Or when I was younger? Cause before I had some trouble while I was learning alchemy.

Al: Um….favorite weapon…I say I just like using alchemy. –waves gloved hands around-

Envy: It's NOT a skirt! It's a skort. Difference. And it's not lame. XP It's very stylish and it's _in_!

Ayumi: Envy, grow up. Okay people, say who you hate!

Ed: Envy

Envy: Hohenhiem

Al: ...-shrug- probably Envy or Dante

Ayumi: Winry. Noah. Rose.

Roy: Envy

Ayumi: Winry wins by default!

Winry?!

Ayumi: Second place, Envy!

Envy: …

Ayumi: Um…yes, now that you pointed it out. But I believe it's spelled…homunculus. So…yeah

_Well, since I'm reviewing... I'll ask more questions! But first I want to say some things..._

Ed: You want to know why you can't come to VT? Because Al, Roy, and Russell, totally PWN YOU! So there!  
Ayumi: VT is not a perverted place. Well, not really. . (It's all Miroku's fault!)  
Ayumi: Red dawn does NOT strike fear into our hearts. Shouting it makes you Rangers seem very immature. (no offense to you though) ((And I was sorta asking what it meant. I already knew the purpose for it))

Ok, now the questions come...  
Ed: What were you and Roy doing in the closet the other day?  
Roy: How dare you cheat on the mayor (VT) and myself?! And how dare you betray the Royai fans?! (Although I do like Royed -cough-)

Well, since I'm out of questions... And you don't have one for yourself Ayumi... I guess I'll go now.

Lex

_-UndeadTiger_

Ed: Okay…Roy and Russell totally do NOT pwn me! Oh, same for Al but that's different.

Ayumi: You know…I was just kidding about that…and I'm not immature…T-T Now…the questions…WHAT THE BITCH?!?!

Ed: WHAT?!

Roy: …-cough- WHAT?!

Ed: I was NOT in a closet! And not with him! –points shaky finger at Roy-

Roy: It's a lie! A lie!

Ayumi: It better be a lie…

Roy: I didn't betray anyone! I don't like him, I'm straight, I swear! I like girls! GIRLS!

Ayumi: Like Riza?

Roy: Yeah, like…wait, what?

Ayumi: You like Riza, right?

Roy: …

Ayumi: Right? Tell me!

Roy: …yes. –blush-

Riza: …-mumbles- I like you too Sir..

Roy: Really?

Riza: -nods shyly-

Ayumi: And the room is silent…as the two secret lovers finally confess their love for each other, aching for their bodies to be freed from their clothing and come into one ano-

Riza: AYUMI, STOP!

Ed: Geez, you said that in the last chapter.

Ayumi: What? People keep admitting their loves, and I'd think of something new if someone would let me finish for once!

Ed: Okay…whatever

_Hey could you post my questions for the fma crew if you can thanks :_

Ayumi: are you taller then ed?  
Ed: if you have to choose would you rather be stuck with mustang and his EGO or be stuck with Armstrong and his "stories"?  
Al: Why are you so addicted to cats?  
Mustang: are you a pyromaniac?  
Hawkeye: Don't you have to pay for the damages you caused for shooting mustang?  
Havoc: Why don't you have lung cancer yet?  
Envy: You look ugly in your real form (not really a question )  
Ed: why don't you just do what mustang does and wear gloves with the transmutation circle on it?

Well bye bye (P.S Mustang you look like a mushroom)  
- yuurishibuyaisawimp

Ayumi: -boastful laugh- Funny you should mention it. I happen to be taller then Ed. MYAHAHA!

Ed: You are NOT!

Ayumi: Am so! By about 5 inches for something!

Al: Actually…

Ayumi: …what?

Ali: Well, you wear high heels most the time…and right now they're about…an inch long.

Ayumi: So?! A lot of girls wear high heels!

Al: And that antenna thingy you have…

Ayumi: So? A lot of people have those too. Right Ed?

Ed: I guess…

Al: Yours is really long…

Ayumi: So?

Al: You know…I think you're only an inch taller.

Ayumi: Hmph. I'm still taller so THERE!

Ed: .o.

Al: …

Ed: Oh…great. Ego or stories…Roy. I couldn't bear staying with Armstrong. X.x

Al: I'm not addicted! Is it so wrong to like kitties?!

Roy: And I'm not a pyromaniac. I just love fire.

Ayumi: That's kinda what a pyromaniac is Roy.

Roy: Ohh…

Riza: Actually, no. That's what life insurance is for.

Jean: Lung cancer??? O.O Huh?!

Ed: Yes Havoc…lung cancer…that can happen when you smoke…

Jean: O.O IT CAN?!

Ed: …yes.

Jean: OH CRAP! I dun wanna have cancer! DX

Ayumi: Quick, quit while you can!

Jean: ….nah. –smokes on-

Ed: _DAMN_ so close

Envy: Exactly my point. –nods- This form is a lot cuter. n.n

Ayumi: -singing Baby Got Back for no reason-

Ed: -stares at Ayumi before answering- Why? Because I'll be useless like him. Gloves are a weakness. They're cut and you're useless.

Roy: -flinch- Useless?

Ayumi: Useless. Adjective. 1. unusable: not able to be used 2. unsuccessful: unsuccessful, or unlikely to be worthwhile 3. inept: not able to do something properly (informal) Also could mean ineffective, incompetent, of no use, hopeless, a waste of time, futile, ineffectual, inadequate, worthless, pathetic and rubbish, may I go on?

Ed: Ha! Pwn. X3

Roy: -in his emo corner-…no Ayumi –fetal position- ;-;

Ed: Besides, why use gloves if I can transmute with my hands anyway?

Roy: -already snapped out of it- A mushroom?!

Ed: Haha

Roy: She just called me a mushroom, what the hell!

Ayumi: Actually, she said you looked like a mushroom. .o. I don't get it. What's mushroomy about ya??

Roy: -gloom-

_Hey I'm back with MORE QUESTIONS!  
For Ed and Al: What happens when your near a giant magnet?  
For Roy: Whats your favorite line you say when your about to burn someone?  
For Sloath: which animal would you be?  
For the whole cast: If their was a FMA movie and I know their is, who would you want to play you._

See ya next time

_-The Earth Alchemist_

Ed: …how did I know that question was gonna come up…

Ayumi: That did happen before. For those who read the manga, you know!

Al: Basically…we're attracted to the magnet…

Ayumi: BWAHAHAHA!!

Roy: o.O…line? Like a catch phrase? What am I, a superhero?

Ayumi: I say 'Flame on!' for his answer

Roy: Hey!

Sloth: an animal? Uhhh…uhhh…..uhhhhhhhhhhh…A……rabbit…

Ed: See, noone was expecting that answer, now were they? XD

Ayumi: I was left out of the movie! ;-; Now I know how Ling feels! –emos with Ling in corner-

Ed: 6.6 9.9 I think everyone's fine playing themselves, thanks.

_Question!!_

Fuery: Why are you scared of warehouse 13?

Breda: Why are you soo scared of dogs? Their harmless.

Greed: You should buy a different pair of sumglasses. i don't like your old ones, they look awful on you.

_-Lyf_

Fuery: Why shouldn't I be scared of warehouse 13?! You've heard the rumors!!

Ayumi: I haven't.

Breda: And dogs are EVIL, UNTRUSTWORHY BEASTS! Sure, they seem like your friends, but they'll stab ya in the back!!

Black Hayate? –looks cute and adorably-

Greed: That's not a question. –blink- And I like these glasses, so screw off.

_Envy : Dude, what´s with your hair ? I mean, of all the hairdoes you could have picked, you decided to choose a palm-tree one ?_

Ed : Kinda the same question. Why do you wear your hair in a braid ?

Major Armstrong : Are you gay ?

Greed : Are you sexually attracted to Envy ?  
Envy : same question with Greed !

Roy : Have you ever had fantasies about Riza wearing a miniskirt or something ?

Riza : Why did you call your dog Black Hayate ?

Oh, and Ayumi : why do you like Ed so much ? He´s so... small !

_-Iruka Retasu_

Envy: Okay…one..you're a bastard. Two…no, that's it.

Ed: .o. I already answered this question.

Ayumi: Getting bored…

Armstrong: Me? Gay? Of course not! I'm perfectly straight, thank you!

Greed: ………………the hell??? No.

Envy: Same question, same answer. Bastard.

Roy: Well…actually, yes I have. Lots of times. –ducks behind couch-

Riza: Is there a problem with Hayate's name? I like it. .o.

Ayumi: And the world does too, Riza.

Ed: Yeah, sure, whatever…-notices last question- What?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE SPLIT TO MAKE NUCLEAR ENERGY??!!

Ayumi: …like an atom! n.n

Ed: RAWR!!

Ayumi: And I love Ed for reasons I shall not be sharing with the public. Nyaah! XP

_Wow, that was funny I have questions!  
Ed: Have you ever fallen in a pit of snakes?  
Al: Once you get your body back, what's the first thing you want to do?  
Roy: Is your hair made of black licorice?  
Riza: How often do you get annoyed by Roy's miniskirt fetish?  
Scar: Does your forehead itch?  
Ayumi: What is the velocity of an unladen swallow?  
Hehehe...This is fun!_

Kya, aka purplemunkee

_­_Ed: No, I haven't. Let's hope I don't, okay?

Al: -mutters about having his body back already-

Roy: …umm…my hair is made up of the same thing everyone's hair is made of.

Riza: Hmm…3 times on a good week, I'd say. –nods-

Scar: -scratching forehead- …eh?

Ed: Ahaha!

Ayumi: The…the what of a what what???

Ed: Answer: No.

Ayumi: Ha!

Ed: Okay chapter end!

Ayumi: Thanks for reading! Remember to send your questions!


	5. And now more crazy crap!

Ayumi: WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAACK!

Ed: -cheers-

Ayumi: Seriously, I have to update everyday to not get overloaded…like last chapter.

Ed: Thanks for the questions though!

Ayumi: Okay, first up!

_Back for with more questions!! MUAHAHAHA! -cough-_

Ayumi: Have YOU ever fallen in a pit of snakes?  
Ed: How many red jackets do you have? They always get fixed after you rip them off...Oo  
Al: Sorry, forgot about that...kinda hard to keep track of when all I see is text. So, what was the first thing you did when you got your body back?  
Riza: Why do you drive _Roy__ around?  
_ _Roy__: Why do you make Riza drive you around? That's just mean!  
Ayumi: Are you a pickle?_

-Kya 

Ayumi: Actually…yeah..I have.

Ed: Huh?? O.o Why??

Ayumi: My teacher's evil, okay? –shudders-

Ed: …o-kay. Just the one, by the way. I use alchemy to fix it up.

Ayumi: That's…cheating! –points-

Ed: It is not!

Ayumi: Is too!

Ed: Is not!

Ayumi: Is too!

Al: This might take a while… -.-

(10 minutes later)

Ed: is NOT!

Roy: GUYS! Just get on with it!

Ed: You can't tell me what to do!

Roy: Oh yes I can, you're only my subordinate. Ha!

Ed: Damn…

Al: Back to the questions. First thing I did? Umm…well, I was sleeping when I got my body back…and…uh..-doesn't really remember-

Winry: You asked where Ed was, then you ate.

Al: Ahh..okay.

Ayumi: Awww…

Riza: I drive him around because Roy sucks at driving. –nods-

Roy: -shifty eyes-

Riza: Seriously, when he _did_ drive, I can't remember how many accidents he was in. Just too many…

Roy: Okay, that's enough! DX

Ed: Haha!

Ayumi: -mutters something about ed driving himself into a ditch-

Ed: Hey!

Ayumi: -blinks- Do I look like a pickle to you?? O.o…Next!

_Hi, ummy... Okay I can do this,  
Ed: Who do you care for more Rose or Whinny? (and Ayumi stay out of this!)  
_ _Roy__: Why do you like picking on Ed's shortness? (Not saying that's he's sort, because he's probably taller than me)  
Sheska: Can I come to your house some time and read? I love books!  
Any FMA: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE STAND UP TO AYUMI! SHE'S BEING A BULLY!! _

_-Pickle-c.o _

Ayumi: See, THAT is a real pickle.

Ed: o.O…

Ayumi: Hey! Why should i stay outta this?? Grr…

Ed: Umm…I say Winry…-wonders why her name is spelled wrong-

Roy: I make fun of Ed because it's fun. –smirks-

Ayumi: -mutters- Baaaastaaaard…

Sheska: Oh! I'd love it, thanks! n.n

Ayumi: I'm not being a bully!! Guys, am I a bully?!

-everyone else has either nothing to say in fear of reaction or doesn't care-

Ayumi: Am I?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!! –flails-

Ed, Al and Roy: -all mutters no-

Ayumi: See? Not a bully. n.n

Roy: -mouths- She'll hurt me!

Ayumi: -smiling-

_YAY! More questions!_

Ed: Please compare automail surgery to any other kind of pain. I wanna know how much it hurts, cuz i must get some. (waves around stump of an arm)  
_Roy__: Why do you have an obsession with miniskirts?  
Riza: Why do you work for the Colonel if you get annoyed with his miniskirt fetishes?  
Hohenheim: Why did you leave Ed, Al and Trisha? And don't give me that "I couldn't let them see." shit.  
Ed: Do you approve of Hohenheim sacrificing himself to send you home? If not, give him a whack over the head with my shovel for me. And please return my shovel. I need it.  
Al: Is there anything that you like as much as kitties?  
Ayumi: Do you love Ed? If yes, I challenge you to a duel for Ed.  
Ed: If you don't want me to fight Ayumi for you, just tell me._

3

-BloodSkye

P.S. Envy: You are a suicidal palm tree. DON'T DENY IT! 

Ed: Okay…let's see…take the pain of losing your arm. Times that by 1000. Then, add your whole arm being put on fire while being stabbed and shot a few times. Theeen times that by like, 500,000. That's almost close to it.

Ayumi: -sobs- OH ED, YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD BE ABOUT THE PAIN YOU WENT THROUGH! LET ME MAKE IT BETTER! –tackles and starts kissing automail-

Ed: Ayumi-wtf?! Get off!

Roy: -ignoring them- Why? Cause they're like, awesome. Fashionable, revealing, ah what wonders it has…

All female FMA characters: o.O?!

Roy: Eheh heh heh…

Riza: I work for him because I have to protect him. It's the promise I made to myself.

Ayumi: That, and the fact that she luuuuuuuuuurves him.

Riza: Ayumi!! DX

Ayumi: Myahahaa…

Hohenhiem: Okay…um…I can't explain cause you said I couldn't use my explanation! DX

Ed: -waps- Just work around that!

Hohenhiem: Umm…let me just ask….if you saw _your _father with a rotting arm, what would you do?

Ayumi: Freak out, call him a zombie and proceed to beat him with the closest object?

Hohenhiem: Exactly.

Ed: o.O…That…doesn't make any sense.

Ayumi: Ed…it makes complete sense, you're just too thick to SEE it.

Ed: …huh?? Oh, and…-whacks Hohenhiem with a shovel-

Hohopapa(heehee): -knocked unconscious-

Al: O.O Dad!

Ed: That answer your question?

Ayumi: Probably not.

Al: -.- It's not like I'm obsessed with kitties or something. People over exaggerate.

-mew-

Al: o.o………

Ayumi: -.-;;;;

Ed: ……Al…

Al: …yes Brother?

Ed: Where is it.

Al: -sweats-

Ed: WHERE IS THE DAMN CAT?!

Al: I don't have one, I swear!

Ayumi: Uh…yeah! It was just me!

Ed: o.O Huh?

Ayumi: Yup. I've got a kitty!ed plushie in my bra and I probably set it off –jiggles a bit- It meows when you squeeze it.

Ed: -turns red- O.o

Al: -blushing- -whispers- Thanks Ayumi

Ayumi: n.n moving on. Yes, I love Ed. Haven't you noticed that me and Ed-

Roy: -interrupts- Ed and I.

Ayumi: …-punches Roy-

Roy: OW!

Ayumi: _Me and Ed_ are seemingly married? I wouldn't do that if I didn't love him.

Ed: -still red-

Ayumi: And yes, I shall fight you for him!

Ed: Aww, come on, don't fight over me…

Ayumi: Come on Ed, you know every guy would LOVE to have girls fight over him.

Ed: Yeah but-

Ayumi: -all ready to fight- MYAHAHA!

Envy: -denies anyway- I am not!

_Um, can you give me a question to ask? _

_-Tsuki Yarishi _

Ed: o.O…Huh?

Ayumi: …people…gawd…

_MORE QUESTIONS!_

Ayumi: Isn't the angel on your shoulder the conscience and the devil is the free will? What do you think, guys? Am I right?

Ayumi (again): I did make my own version of it, and I'll be posting it up soon. Can you review it for me please? Ed talks ghetto there! (think of that as a sneak preview)

Ed: Another question for you!! Why--no, wait... I GOT IT! Why do you have girly bangs?! I'm planning to get those, but I'm not sure they'll work on brown hair...

Al: Why are you so obsessed with kitties? Can't it be dogs?

_Roy__ && Riza: Have you ever danced the tango? It's quite tasteful... Don't ask._

Lust: Why are your gloves so ugly? They're gloves, not palm-bearing cloth thinggies!

Envy: If you could grow a third eye, where would it be?

Gluttony: Can you roll over for me, please?

Maes: What would you do if Elysia DIED?!

Elysia: What's two plus six?

Havoc: Are you aware that you almost have no neck?

_Roy__: Did you know that my cousin likes you with Havoc's hair? She's your hot that way, but I disagree. Let's ask RIZA!_

Riza: Do you think _Roy__'s hot with Havoc's hair?_

_Breda__: Did you know that when you jumble up the letters of your name it spells 'Bread'?_

Feury: Why do you not get mad? Ever? And your last name's "FEURY," for the love of Earl! (Who's Earl?)

Falman: Why do you look like your fifty?

Heidrich: Are you in love with Noah?

Al (again): Did you know that some people call you a soon-to-be wrestling phenom?

Ed (again): Do you have any idea that people picture you naked//shirtless//pantless and make drawings of you?! -shudder- That's what my cousin did--the cousin that thought of _Roy__ hot with Havoc's hair..._

And, FYI, my cousin isn't really... light. Try a hundred and sixty pounds.

I got a lot more questions, but this is getting too long. Until next time!!

xoxo, punkettebebe 

Ayumi: Ahh, so glad to be getting questions…anyway. No, that's not my conscience. Those are two of my four muses. They just happen to portray good and evil and sit on my shoulders from time to time.

Ed: o.O…

Ayumi: n.n And I'll review.

Ed: Another hair question…girly?? My bangs aren't girly!

Ayumi: Yeah! Ed's got manly bangs. –snickers-

Ed: Oh, haha, very funny.

Al: I'm not obsessed with kitties!!

-meeeow-

Al: o.o;…

Ed: …Al…

Ayumi: WHOOPS, THERE GOES MEH NEKO PLUSHIE AGAIN! –fans self- maybe it was a wrong place to put it, wanna get it out Ed?

Ed: O.O –completely red- No thanks!

Ayumi: -snickers-

Roy: Tango? –eyebrow raise-

Ayumi: Well the tango IS the sexiest Spanish dance of looove…ED, I DEMAND YOU TANGO WITH ME!

Ed: Huh?!

Ayumi: -sticks a rose in her mouth and starts tangoing with Ed-

Ed: -gives up- I can never win.

Riza: Huh…seems fun.

Roy: Heh. –also starts tangoing with Riza-

Al: o.o;; everyone's gone mad.

Lust: My gloves aren't ugly! I like them. XP

Scar: -nods silently and pulls Lust over to join in the tango-

Envy: o.O Why would I want 3 eyes for? Um..I guess my forehead…or like, behind my head…ah, what the crap!?

Gluttony: …-just sits there doing that finger sucking thing he does-

Hughes: -gasp- Elysia would never die! –clings to Elysia and nuzzles her-

Elysia: Nooo, Daddy, your beard tickles! –giggles-

Ayumi: Manga quote! –continues the tango-

Elysia: -starts counting on fingers- Ah…Eight! –holds up 8 fingers-

Ayumi and Hughes: Awww, so cute!

-and now that the crazed tango is over-

Jean: o.O I have a neck!

Ed: Haha…

Roy: o.O…What's wrong with my hair? I like it.

Ayumi: Psh, men with long hair is A LOT hotter. Especially blonde hair tied back into a braid or ponytail with 'girly bangs'

Ed: -weird cross between being mad and being embarrassed-

Riza: .o. ……I think Roy looks fine with her hair.

Roy: Yeah…wait…do you mean fine, or _fine_?

Ed: -faceplant-

Riza: …

Breda: _YES_ I'm completely aware that my name spells bread when the letters are mixed up, don't remind me! –sniffles- Kids made fun of me when i was a kid…

Ayumi: Really? O.o... they didn't make fun of you cause your fat?

Breda: …-runs off crying- I'M BIG BONED, YOU MEANIE!

Ed: Oh, nice going Ayumi.

Ayumi: Pfft, how was I supposed to know.

Fuery: .o. I dunno, cause I don't?

Ayumi: X3 Awww…

Fuery?

Falman: I do not look fifty. -.-;;

Ayumi: Yeah! He's probably much older then fifty.

Falman: Hey!!

Ayumi: o.o What?

Ed: You just say anything that pops in your head, don't you.

Ayumi: Yeah, pretty much.

Alfons: …um, no? d.d b.b

Al: o.O I'm gonna be a wah?

Ed: A…um…wrestling phenomenon.

Al: No…just…no…

Ayumi: That would be strange…Ed, your question?

Ed: Yes, I know about that…though it's sick.

Ayumi: Y-yes it is. –acts innocent-

Ed: .o. …

Ayumi: Damn ya'll who picture meh hubby nakie!! DX

Envy: As if you don't do the same thing.

Ayumi: …….SHUT UP!

Ed: o.O…

_Envy - Do you have any feelings for Dante considering she´s your... « mom » ?_

Dante - How can you even stand having all those Homunculi at your house fighting and destroying everything ?

Riza - Do you have a name for your gun ?

_Roy__ - Would you go out with Schiezka ?_

Ed... I have nothing to ask you. It´s quite easy to get to know you. In like 5 five minutes, anybody could know how you are. 

_-Iruka Retasu _

Envy: Uh, no. She can rot in hell for all I care.

Dante: -vein pops on head-

Envy: XP

Dante: I don't…that's why I have them do stuff for me, so they can get the hell away.

Homunculi: -vein pops-

Dante:P

Riza: o.O..Um…no, I don't name objects.

Ayumi: You don't?? What's the matter with you?? Geez, I named my stuff. My iPod is either Osaka or iZumi, depending on what I feel like calling it, and my cell ish Alphone.

Ed and Al: o.O Huh??

Roy: What's an iPod?

Ayumi: Shit, different time periods…

Roy: Oookay….and um…-looks at Sheska-

Sheska: …

Roy: Probably…not…

Sheska: ;-;

Ed: o.o…are…are you saying I'm predictable?!?!

Ayumi: I completely knew you were gonna say that.

Ed and Ayumi: What!?

Ed: -blushes-

Ayumi: heh heh heh…

Ed: Well…I'm not…so there…

Al: Oh, real mature Ed.

Ed: -sweatdrop-

_I have a question for ed: do you enjoy sticking magnets on your automail? __if so: what are your fave types of magnets? the letter ones, the word-make-sentance ones, or the ones with duckies on 'em? _

_-Manga _

Ed: o.O?! No, I don't!!

Ayumi: -cracks up-

_Al: Are you a bloodsucking fiend? If not, I'm pretty sure that vampire kitty will get you..._

Ed: Have you ever tried singing karaoke?

Sloth: Can I say something completely random to you? No? OKAY! YOU LOOK LIKE SORA! XD -coughTooMuchKingdomHeartscough- 

_-Numdenu _

Al: -pouts- I think I still could have a vampire kitty…and train it so it won't bite people

Ed: Yes, I have sung karaoke before.

Ayumi: Twice actually. One after the movie and another after the movie partay. Second one he was drunk.

Ed: Hey, shut up!

Sloth: o.O…Wah??

Ed: …the hell?

Ayumi: How do you get this –holds up Sora's pic- for this? –points to Sloth-

_Hello this is Sayla Hosner singing alchemist checking up on this whole Q&A thing and I have a few questions.  
_ _Roy__:Boy have you lost your mind?? Get back to work and stop messing around!!_

Ed: Have you drank your milk today??  
Al: I know you are hiding a kitten somewhere I heard it crying where is it??  
Ayumi: Why didn't you call me if you needed help with this thing??

Thats it for now...Sayla out 

_-Mayuna _

Ayumi: Oh! Hi Sayla!! –waves-

Ed: Ah, crap..

Roy: XP I'll do my work later!

Riza: -.-;; that's what you said before, Sir.

Ed: NO, I have NOT drank my milk and I never will! It tastes like crap!

Ayumi: o.o;; Sayla, why must you always do that…

Al: I…I don't have a kitten…-sweats-

Ayumi: Remember? Plushie in meh bra?? Doesn't anyone remember???

Ed: -blush-

Kitty: -pokes head out from Al's jacket- mew!

Ayumi: -.-;;

Al: O.O;;

Ed: …Al…

Al: Yes Brother. –sighs and takes kitty out-

Ayumi: -takes kitty- I'll keep him…and Al can visit. X3

Al: Yay!

Ed: -.-

Ayumi: Oh, I don't need help with this. n.n The assignment was for Ed and me…shut up Roy.

Roy: Incorrect grammer…

Ayumi: -smacks-

Roy: OW!

_okay! i have questions!_

ed:you are not a shrimp!  
_roy__:die!! oh yeah...lets see YOU wear a miniskirt!!  
greed:I LOVE YOU!MARRY ME!  
havoc:I LOVE YOU TOO!  
armstrong:weirdo? put a shirt on and keep it on!!_

for everyone: if you could go to a karoke bar what songs would you sing??

anyway i love your story! 

_-itachi's sharingon lover _

Ayumi: Uh…that's more _statements_ then questions.

Ed: Ha! Thanks! n.n

Roy: o.o;;

Ayumi: Oh! I have a picture of Roy in a miniskirt…Ed wasn't the only drunk one at that party.

Ed: Oh! I wanna see!

Ayumi: -waves picture around-

Roy: Ayumi! –grabs at pic-

Ayumi: Try and get it! –stuffs in bra-

Roy: …crap

Greed: o.o;; uhh…okay?

Havoc: Eheh heh heh…n.n;;

Armstrong: -shrugs and walks around sparkling with shirt off-

Ayumi: Well, ya see, I'm not really what someone would call a 'great' singer. I'm okay, I guess. A bit better then okay, but still. I'd sing either Bumblebee or Gomenasai.

Ed: Uhh…-shrug- Bratja maybe? Or like, Dance Dance?

Ayumi: That's not what you sung _before_, Ed.

Ed: Shaddup.

Ayumi: But Ed! You sang –gets mouth covered- Mmpf!

Ed: -.- I said shut up.

Ayumi: -licks Ed's hand-

Ed: o.o Ew! –lets go and stares at hand looking disgusted-

Ayumi: Salty.

Al: o.O…

_I'm sorry but I can't read it all...too much...XD  
Ed: CLONE YOURSELF A BAJILLION TIMES. Ayumi gets one, Peggy gets one, Winry gets twenty, ARMONY AND ROSE GET NONE!  
Wrath: MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU! (hugs) I got candy! (wink, wink)  
Envy: Please stop committing genocide  
Izumi: Please kill Envy  
Greed: Please die  
_ _Roy__: Please take your shirt off forever.  
Riza: You are my hero  
Winry: Don't worry I like you Winry even if certain people don't.  
Wrath: PLEASE! MARRY ME!  
Dante: Why are you such a bitch?  
Havoc: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!? (See If We Were In Charge)  
Hughes: WHY DID YOU DIE!!? WHY!?  
Ayumi: If Ed gets cloned, can Winry have more Eds than the rest of us?  
Ayumi: Can you kill Psiren, Rose, Noa, Dante, Tessa, Kikyo, Armony, and Orihime? Like, RIGHT NOW?  
(hugs you for listening)  
MARRY ME WRATH!  
Love,  
McTully and the devil and angel on her shoulder._

Ayumi: See, that is what happens if people give us too many freaking questions!

Ed: o.O What the?!

Ayumi: Hey! Why do I only get one?! And Winry gets twenty!? What the crap!

Winry: Heehee

Wrath: Ooh! Candy! –beams-

Envy: No. XP Genocide's fun.

Ayumi: o.O…

Izumi: I will, don't worry.

Envy: Psh, as in, old lady.

Izumi: What did you just call me?! –proceeds to beat up Envy-

Envy: GAAAAH!

Greed: -.-…

Roy: Uh…huh? Um..wouldn't that be like, cold in the winter or something? –takes shirt off anyway-

Riza: o.o –drools-

Ayumi: Heh…

Roy: Now it's your turn Riza. –wink wink-

Riza: -turns red and slaps Roy-

Roy: GAH!

Riza: Thanks. n.n

Winry: Really? Cool.

Ayumi: -mumbles something under breath-

Wrath: Uh..okay?

Dante: I'm a bitch because I can be. :P

Havoc: Uh…huh?? –doesn't remember-

Hughes: Weeeeeell, ignoring how you just TOTALLY spoiled that episode for people who hasn't seen it yet…I died because Envy freaking shot me. x.x

Ayumi: But oho! That was a mere ploy made by good acting!

Hughes: Yes…yes it was.

Ayumi: Yay, questions for me! First of all…-whines- Whyyyy, I want more clones then here. DX And two…-pulls out bazooka-

Ed: O.O Ayumi, put that down!

Ayumi: Sorry, I gotta answer my question first. –shoots Psiren, Rose, Noah, Dante, Tessa, Kikyo, Armony, and Orihime; they all die- Okay, all done.

Ed: -eyes twitch-

Ayumi: See ya next chapter!


	6. Randomness!

Ed: BANZAI!!!!!

Ayumi: o.O Ed, what the hell?

Ed: Bet'cha weren't expecting that! How ya like dem apples! -cackles madly-

Ayumi: Oooookay...either Ed has gone temporarily insane, or he's still pissed about what Iruka said.

Ed: I'll take pissed about what Iruka said for 500. -ding ding ding- We have a winner, Ayumi, tell the audience what he's wooon!

Ayumi: Well Ed, he's won a trip to the asylum AAAAND a free snog! -kisses-

Ed: Gah! -blush-

Ayumi: There's the regular Ed. n.n

Ed: ...sorry

Ayumi: It's fine, let's just get on with the questions.

Ed: All righty then.

_OMG I LOVE THIS STORY!! _

I gotta few questions.

Ed: When are you going to get married to Ayumi? and when ever you are INVITE ME!

Ayumi: When ya'll do get married I WANNA BE THE BEST MAN (WOMAN) OR WUTEVA U CALL IT.

ROY: MINISKIRTS ROCK!(IMA GIRL KEEPS THAT IN MIND) KEEP UR SHIRT OFF 4EVA! WHAT WOULD BE UR FIRST WISH IF U WERE GRANTED ONE? (AND NOT MINISKIRTS, EVEN THOU THEY ROCK PUTS ONE ON SEE THEY ROCK!!)

RITZA: WHEN ARE YOU AND ROY GONNA FINALLY coughDOITcough? lol

AL: IT'S OKAY IF YOU LIKE KITTENS, CUZ I DO 2. WHO WOULD YOU DATE ON THE FMA SHOW? (IF YOU COULD)

AYUMI (AGAIN): I WANNA BE ON THE SHOW 2!! CAN I COME PWEZ!

DANTE: YOU SUCK! WHY ARE YOU ON THE SHOW ANYWAYZ

ENVY: UM... IF YOU COULD DO SOMETHING CRAZY, WHAT WOULD IT BE?

MAES: I LUV UR DAUGHTER! CAN I HAVE A PLAY DATE WITH HER SUM TIME??

ELYSIZA: DOES YOUR DADDY LET YOU DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT??

LUST: WHY ARE YOU SO FUGGLY!! (FUCKING U-G-L-Y) THROWS ROCKS AT LUST'S FACE

GLUTTONY: SAME QUESTION FROM LUST, WHY ARE YOU SO FUGGLY! THROWS ROCKS AT GLUTTONY'S FACE

RITZA (AGAIN): CAN YOU TEACH ME TO SHOOT?

AND FINALLY ROY: CAN YOU TEACH ME TO BE SMEXY!! XD DX XP

-NejisxnxKyoswife A.K.A UR #1 FAN EVA!!

Ayumi: O.O Uhhh...wow

Ed: Please, no more sugar when you send your questions. -.-;;

Ayumi: Aww...Ed, answer

Ed: o.o I'm not marrying Ayumi, dammit!

Ayumi: Ed, you love me, admit it and let the fans cheer! XD

Ed: -mumbles angrily-

Ayumi: -wonders how many EdxAyumi fans there are- Anyway, we technically had our wedding on that marvelous party day...but we'll have an official one July 16th!

Ed: We will?! O.O

Ayumi: Yup! That's the day I joined the Rangers. X3 I'll be a year old Ranger then.

Ed: -.-;;

Roy: It's starting to get cold...-sigh- okay, um...first wish would be to be Fuhrer. Duh. Then aaafter that I'll get the miniskirts.

Riza: -.-#

Ayumi: Heeeey, Inuyasha just started on AS, I'mma go watch. -leaves-

Ed: O.O Ayumi! -sweatdrop- You can't leave, we have to- ahhhh, _shit_...

Al: She didn't just really leave, did she Brother?

Ed: -.-;; She did.

Al: Wow...

Roy: How're we supposed to do this without her, we don't know what we're doing!

Ed: -flails arms around- I have no idea!

Riza: Someone go get her. .o.

Roy: Ed, you do it, she likes you, she'll listen.

Ed: -.-;; But I don't want to.

Roy: Do it, I command you. XP

Ed: I hate you.

Roy: I know.

Ed: Grr! -stomps off-

Envy: Roy, you idiot. Now both co-hosts are gone.

Roy: Ohhh yeah...

Al: What do we do now, we can't answer the questions without them.

Wrath: I say we PARTY!!

Roy: Whoooo!

Envy: -brings out the beer-

Al: O.O;; Guys, we can't!

Everyone else: -not listening- TOGA! TOGA!

Al: ...-sweatdrop-

-30 minutes later-

Ayumi: Wow, good episode. Lotsa action and etc.

Ed: -covered in lipstick- -.-;;;...no one...say...a thing...

Ayumi: -looks around- Ooooookay, so what, you guys had a party?

Al: I tried to stop them.

Roy: Eheh heh heh...n.n;

Ayumi: Well, ya'll cleaning it up.

Envy: Why should we?

Ayumi: I SAID, YA'LL CLEANING IT UP, NOW DO IT!

Roy & Envy: Eep! Yes ma'am! -starts cleaning-

Ayumi: n.n I love being feared.

Al: Uh...Ayumi? The questions?

Ayumi: Oh yeah...Riza!

Riza: -turns red- Was that really nessacary to ask?!

Roy: Come on Riza, you know you want some of this.

Riza: -glares at Roy-

Ed: Hey, you spelled Riza's name Ritza, person.

Ayumi: Ahahahaa, weird.

Al: o.o;; Who would I date?

Ayumi: -coughwinrycough-

Al: o.o;;

Ayumi: What? -AlxWinry fan-

Al: o.o;;

Ayumi: Al, that's the third time you did that face in a row, cut it out. x.x;

Al: Sorry?

Ayumi: Okay...you want me to put you in as a guest star? .o. I dunno...

Dante: I'm in the show for the plot and because the writers put me in. Deal.

Ed: Bitch.

Dante: Thank you. n.n

Envy: Something crazy? Uhhh...jump off a cliff or something?

Ayumi: o.o That would be fun, espeically since you can't die. Ohh, what thrills.

Envy: That's the point.

Hughes: n.n Of course you can!

Ed: x.x the caps, they burn.

Elysia: -smile- Kinda!

Ed: Person, you spelled Elysia wrong. .o.

Lust: -cuts rocks into pieces- I'm not fugly!!!

Gluttony? -eats rocks-

Riza: Stop calling me Ritza!! -.-;

Ayumi: Yo, are you doing that on purpose??

Riza: Really...if you're this hyper all the time I'm not exactly sure if I should teach you to shoot. .o.

Roy: Uhh...how can I teach someone to be 'smexy'?

Ayumi: Why you asking that mofo for???

Roy: Mofo?!

Ayumi: Ed's alot smexier then Roy. XP

Ed: d.d

Ayumi: Phew, we finally got to the next set of questions...

_Greed: Greed... do me a huge favor and... GO FUCKIN DIE YOU PIMP BASTARD!! -takes out flamethrower and burns Greed until he's a pile of ashes- _

Envy: To act insane all the time... do you drink crack filled coffee when you wake up in the morning?? I do... -laughs like a maniac-

Wrath: I've found a little girl that looks sort of like you!! -pulls out Rin from Inuyasha- Meet Rin!

Lust & Scar: I even found a couple sort of like you both and this couple is even from the same show as Rin! -pulls out Kagura and Sesshomaru- Sadly.. like your relationship.. theirs did not progress very far... because Kagura died. God... why do they ruin couples by making one of them die... -cries-

_-Shoushin_

Ed: Interesting...

Greed: o.o;;; umm...okay...

Envy: What the?! No, I do not!

Wrath: -blink- Hi Rin.

Ayumi: Hey, Shoushin, nice going spoiling it to like, everyone who hasn't gotten to that part of the anime that Kagura dies! XD

Lust: -blink- ?

Ayumi: Besides, sometimes I like when couples are ripped apart when one dies. Angst levels go way way up.

Ed: You're so morbid, Ayumi...

Ayumi: I try. n.n

_Dear FMA cast,  
Roy: Stop it with the mini skirts. Mirco minis are in style. oH and my friend Kendall wants to know if she can marry you.  
Riza; How do you shoot so good and could you teach me so i can blast Roys head off?  
Ed: Your not short. Everyones just freakisly tall. oh and here's a come back. Say this when some ones calling you short: Im not short im fun sized. By the way..do you have a girlfriend cuz if you dont im free. (flips off mustang)  
Alphones: Do you want a kitty? If ed tries to stop you..Kick his but cuz i know you can.  
Hughes; Stop showing every one that picture of your daughter becuase we have seen it a million times already and never get a cell phone.  
Scar: I think your tatto is awsome. Get the other one like that too.  
Envy: Lose the skirt you crossdresser. or get a sex change.  
Sinerly(sp?),  
The Alchemic Goddess_

Roy: -perks up- Micro minis, you say? Ohoho!

Ed: Gee, thanks for giving Roy ideas.

Ayumi: So, what Roy, you're gonna make all female personell wear micro-minis now?

Roy: ...maybe

Ayumi: -vein pops on head- You perverted bastard! You wanna look at a woman so much, go back to your porno mags! Better yet, get some surgery and turn yourself into a woman, then you can touch and stare at yourself aaalll you want.

Roy: o.o;;

Ed: Damn, Ayumi. o.o;;

Roy: Yeah, I guess she can.

Riza: -vein pops-

Roy: Eheh heh heh...-runs-

Riza: Practice, mostly. And determination. And if you try and kill Roy I'll have to murder you. -.-#

Ayumi: Awww...

Ed: Yeah, I know I'm not short. -.-;; I saw that all the time. And um...

Ayumi: Fun sized and small are the same thing.

Ed: I'M NOT SMALL!

Ayumi: What's fun about fun sized anyway? Those tiny candy bars ain't fun to me.

Ed: o.o A girlfriend?

Ayumi: He's got me, so there.

Roy: o.o;; Appearantly, this person hates me...?

Ayumi: Iew, this lollipop tastes like soap. XP Damn you ??? flavor dum dums. x.x

Ed: What the hell? o.O

Al: n.n Yes, I want a kitty.

Ed: Not again...-groans-

Ayumi: Mmm, pink lemonade dum dum...-takes out of mouth and sticks it in Ed's- See? Yummy.

Ed: -turns red- Aaaahhh, this was in your mouth!! -flails-

Ayumi: n.n

Hughes: .o. I like showing people pictures of Elysia. So there. XP And what's a cell phone?

Ayumi: -hides Alphone behind back- ...nothing

Scar: ...

Ed: .o. ooooookay...

Envy: It's not a freaking skirt, gawd!

_what's a pwn?_

_-InuyashaLuver1224_

Ed: A pwn is a typo of own.

Ayumi: Which later got adopted into being the better of pwn.

_havoc you are a sexy stud! _

oh ed you too but ayumi has you already so i can't

but if anyone of you could kill any anime character from any series who would it be and why?? and which is better?? "chocolate pancakes" or "coa coa puffs?" (for havoc) bye!

_-havoc's sand alchemist_

Jean: n.n;; Eheh heh...thanks!

Ayumi: Yeah, that's right, lay off ma man. -clings to Ed-

Ed: -.-;;

Ayumi: Okay, ummm...Naraku from Inuyasha. He's lived for way too long...and Kikyo. No reason for her.

Ed: Ummm...yeah, I don't watch much anime.

Ayumi: Just FMA, right?

Ed: Yeah. I _am_ the star, after all.

Al: -.-;; Brother...

Ayumi: XD Haha

Jean: n.n; Uhhh...coco puffs.

Ayumi: Ew, how perverted of you, Havoc.

Jean: o.O?

_Here is some more Questions!11  
For Ling(manga character): Do you like Lanfan?(another manga charater)  
For Ed:If any FMA Girl(Besides Ayumi!) in a porno who would it be?  
For Envy: Did Greed plant a pineapple in your head  
For Wrath: NOBODY LIKES EMO'S  
Thats all for now!  
-The Earth Alchemist_

Ayumi: Well then...Ling, wake up. -pokes-

Ling: -wakes up- Eh?

Ed: You got a question. n.n

Ling: Oh, really? Finally. What's the question?

Ayumi: -points-

Ling: Hmm? -reads- o//o Uh??

Ed: Ya know, I coulda sworn her name was Ran Fan

Ran Fan: -.-;; It is.

Ayumi: It was the poor translation. That's why you should read your manga ONLINE!

Ling: Um...y-yeah, I like her.

Ran Fan: -blush-

Ling: -smile-

Ayumi: -pushes the lovebirds into a room- Back to the show, people.

Ling?!

Ed: o///o okay, first of all...what makes you think I wanna see Ayumi in a porno?!

Ayumi: Ahahahah! Great, now ya got all kinds of naughty thoughts in Ed's head! XD

Ed: x///x Shaddup!

Ayumi: Myahahaha!

Ed: Okay, not answering this. x.x

Ayumi: Suit yourself. -shrug-

Envy: -.-# NO!

Wrath: ...;-; I'm not emo.

Ayumi: -flails- DUN CALL WRATH EMO, GAWD!

Ed: ...-shrug-

_Ayumi...Wrath didn't say yes...  
So Ayumi: Do you WANT me to kill myself? Because if I die, you know Marilyn will ATTACK you. FOREVER.  
Wrath: PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU. MARRY ME!_

_-P. McTully_

Ayumi: .o. I thought he did say yes.

Ed: I dunno, I don't pay attention much when it's not my question.

Ayumi: -.-;; Ed, you idiot.

Ed: What I do?

Ayumi: You're lucky you're like, really sexy and I love everything about you.

Ed: O///O ?!

Ayumi: -ignores his reaction- Okay, answer to my question. Peggy, you know I don't want you to commit suicide. x.x;

Wrath: o.o Okay, okay, I'll marry you. n.n

Ed: x.x the commitement, it burns.

_Yay! Questions! (I shall be your frequent reviewer!! ) _

Ed: ...You do know that most people think you're insane, right?

Ayumi: I know Ed won't answer this question, so please answer this for me: Does he take some sort of drug to prevent growth spurts? Is there a different drug that is opposite to the effect of the growth-preventing drug? What's the name?

Roy: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? I know the answer to that! LET'S SEE IF YOU DO, SMART ASS!

Riza: If someone else became Roy's girlfriend, what would you do to her and to Roy?

Maes: I am truly very sorry, but why do you act like such an idiot wen talking about Elysia?

Anyone in the military: What does a Lieutenant Colonel do? My dad's a Lieutenant Colonel of the Philippine Army, but he doesn't tell me anything.

Ayumi (again): I noticed that girls don't run to Ed-o anymore. Do you threaten them or something? What do you threaten them with?

Hmm... Lemme think...

Riza: Have you ever worn a dress? Or jewelry?

Girls in FMA (including Ayumi): What color is better on the nails? Black, gold, platinum gold, maroon, light pick, or sparkly blue?

Ed, Roy, Riza, Al, Ayumi, and Winry: What's your fave music genre?

No more questions for now. I forgot all the others I wanted to ask.

xoxo, punkettebebe

Ayumi: Yay, we have a frequent reviewer!

Ed: Yay! Wait...insane? o.O Why?

Ayumi: I dunno, you don't seem insane.

Envy: As if you have any right to say that, Ayumi.

Ayumi: You saying I'm insane??

Envy: Hell yeah.

Ayumi: Yeah, and you're a crossdresser. XP

Envy: I am not!

Ed: Hey, hey! Stay on topic! We're questioning my sanity here!

Ayumi: Ed, you're hot and sane, okay?

Ed: x.x;;

Ayumi: Ooo! -cracks up-

Ed: WHAT?!?!

Ayumi: -hugs Ed- No, he doesn't take drugs.

Ed: Lemme go Ayumi. x//x

Ayumi: -shrugs and lets go- But if there was a drug, I'll let ya know!

Ed: -mumbles angrily-

Roy: o.O Wtf?? Um...alot of wood?

Ed: What the...

Riza: If someone else was Roy's girlfriend? -glances at Roy- I'll answer that by askking Ayumi something.

Ayumi: Eh?

Riza: If someone else was Ed's girlfriend, what would you do to Ed and his girl?

Ayumi: o.o# -glares at Ed-

Ed: I don't have a girlfriend! -flails-

Ayumi: Let's see...I'll catch the girl at her house or walking alone in the street, then threaten her in a violent way. Ed, I'll just be flirty/sad with.

Riza: Then that's close to what I would do. -nods-

Ed and Roy: -gulps-

Roy: Man, we're screwed. -.-;;

Hughes: .o. I act like an idiot?

Ed: Umm...kinda?

Hughes: Oh well, I love her, sue me.

Ayumi: -blinks- Uhh...I'm a Major, so...

Ed: Yeah, me too...

Jean: -shifty eyes- That's classified info...

Ed: Awww, come on.

Ayumi: Shoot, so someone has noticed.

Ed: o.O Ayumi?!

Ayumi: Um...I don't threaten them per say...depends on how much the girl wants Ed.

Ed: o.O...

Roy: Daaaaayum...

Riza: -sigh- Yes and yes, I've worn them. At military parties and so on.

Roy: You need to wear them more, Riza. You look so good in them.

Riza: ...Thank you Sir. -tries to hide her blushing-

Ayumi: Man, get a room.

Rza: Ayumi! x.x;

Ayumi: Hmm...black nail polish with glitter. X3 Or purple.

Riza: I saw clear's fine.

Rose: No, pink's better then clear.

Ayumi: Rose, what do you know?

Rose: XP

Winry: No, she's right, pink is better then clear. And blue's better then all of yours.

Ayumi: Nuh uh! Black glitter is!

Winry: You're freaking emo, you know that?

Ayumi: Am not, I just like the gothic style!

Winry: Emo.

Ayumi: You wanna take this outside?!

Winry: Not really...

Ayumi: Ha, cause you know I'll kick your ass.

Winry: Whaatever.

Ayumi: Rrrg!

Riza: Girls, stop fighting, you're giving me a headache.

Ayumi: -.-# Hmph.

Ed: Okay...um...I like metal.

Ayumi: Gothic metal...SHUT UP WINRY!

Winry: Heh... I like Japanese pop.

Ayumi: Dood! You shouldn't know about any Japanese things!

Winry: XP

Al: Um...okay? -shrug- I like all kinds.

Riza: Classical or romance music.

Roy: Oooh, romance you say? Hmm...I like rock. XD

Ayumi: Okay, next question set thingy.

_hi there!i'm mustanghawkeye17 and i love royai!  
here are my questions:  
ed:you are not small and don't listen to other people who say you are small...  
roy:why won't you marry riza?and have you ever dated riza?  
riza:isn't roy hot?will you make-out with roy if it means that he will finish his paperwork and not be a pervert?  
havoc:you're so cute!!and stop smoking;it'll kill you!  
al:aren't kitties adorable?  
that's all and...  
ROY,YOU'RE THE HOTTEST THING ON EARTH!I LOVE YOU!  
And i would love it if you and Riza got married and had kids!right,hughes?_

_-mustanghawkeye17_

Ayumi: Ooooh, Royai fan, awesome.

Ed: Gawd, I KNOW I'm not small, stop reminding me!

Roy: o.o Heh heh...I uh..haven't proposed yet?

Riza: o//o

Roy: And um...haven't dated her yet, no...

Ayumi: Laying it a bit thick, aren't you?

Riza: Um...um..-mumbling- y-yeah, he's hot...and um...m...maybe...

Roy: o.o Seriously?? Well, well -smug smirk-

Riza: Shut it. x.x

Jean: n.n; Thanks. And um... I don't want to stop...;-;

Ed: -pats- It's okay, Havoc.

Al: n.n Yeah, they are.

Roy: o.o Um..thanks?

Ayumi: ED IS THE HOTTEST THING ON EARTH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Ed: Gack! x.x Ayumi, not so loud!

Hughes: Heh, that would be nice. -totally agrees-

Riza: Hughes! x.x;;

_Ed: You sure know a lot of girls. Which one do you actually LIKE, LIKE? Armony? Rose? Winry? ANYONE? MAKE UP YOUR MIND, ARRGH! _

Al: I like cats, but sadly I'm allergic to long furred ones. Want a parrokeet? It's so cute...(giggles)

Riza: Is it ever tempting to head shot Roy if he slacks off on the job?

Envy: You look like a girl, you sound like a girl, and you DRESS like a girl! What are you? A girl or a male crossdresser?

Ed: Can I cut your braid off? It's so tempting...

To the whole cast: What would happen if yaoi/yuri fans were about to take over the entire fanfiction world?

Winry: Have you ever knocked Ed unconcious with wrenches?

Ayumi: Want a cookie for making such an awsome fanfic?

Wrath: You are my rolemodel. You're a psychopathic kid that kicks ass. Want a cookie?

To The Whole Cast: Which is more insane? Yaoi? Or Yuri?

Ayumi: If you have posted all of my questions, you get a platter of cookies. Hurray!

_-Mei Fire_

Ed: -.-;;

Ayumi: Answer to that is me, next! n.n

Ed: Stop answering for me! -flails-

Ayumi: Oh, I'm answering for you again? Silly me. n.n

Al: A parrokeet? Uh...huh? .o. Sure?

Riza: Um...no...cause then I might kill him.

Envy: -pales- That's not fair...I'm neither! -flails arms around- I'm a guy, I'm a guy!

Ayumi: Pfft...BWAHAHAA!

Envy: Shut up, Ayumi!

Ed: o.O No, you can't cut my braid off!

Ayumi: Dood, hands off my man.

Ed: Aw, come on Ayumi.

Ayumi: O.O OH, THE HORROR!

Ed: x.x The evil.

Roy: That would be the worse. x.x

Ayumi: We'd fight back of course!

Ed: Yeah!

Winry: Yeah, I've knocked him out before.

Ed: Don't remind me...

Ayumi: o.o Cookie! Gimme!

Wrath: Cookie for me too!! Yay!

Ed: Um...I kinda thing yaoi is more insane.

Ayumi: Only cause you're involved in fanfics of it.

Ed: So?

Ayumi: From a narrative point of view with no real interest of the subject, I think that yuri is worse.

Ed: Of course you would.

Ayumi: Well, it's demeaning to women!

Ed: And yaoi isn't? To men that is?

Ayumi: Whatever.

Ed: Yeah? Well...screw you.

Ayumi: Gladly. n.n

Ed: EW!

Ayumi: Well, you knew I would say that, so why'd ya say it for?!

Ed: Uhh...

Ayumi: XD Cause you want to screw me.

Ed: EW, NO!

Ayumi: Admit it!

Ed: No!

Ayumi: Myahah!

Roy: n.n; Much as I enjoy this, can we finish?

Ayumi: Fine, ruin my fun. Now gimmy my plate of cookies! -flails-

_ED: HOW COULD YOU!? YOU SAID YOU"D MARRY ME! I HATE YOU! -sobs-_

_-Aru_

Ed: Wah? .o. -looks completely confused-

Ayumi: Ahhh, Ed...breaking another woman's heart, how could you?

Ed?????

_Ayumi:...Do you even know who Sora is?_

Al: Hey! I'm not saying you can't have the vampire kitty! I was wondering if it bit you yet! Did it? Because vampires are awesome and immortal and all that shiznet.

Ed: May I give you an order? GETDRUNK. 

_-Numdenu_

Ayumi: Um...I think. I'm thinking of Sora from KH, guessing that's not who you're talking about? n.n;

Al: Ohh...no, it didn't bite me yet. .o.

Ayumi: Dood, if you like vampires, read my vampire fanfic! Trace of Blood -nod nod- Ed and Al are vampires in it.

Ed: Huh, wha?

Ayumi: Mmhmm. You go all evil, Ed, it's cool.

Ed: -blinks- I do?

Ayumi: Yeah, it's hot.

Ed: Oh...-sigh- what did you do to me, Ayumi?

Ayumi: Hm?

Ed: In that fanfic, what did you do.

Ayumi: Read it yourself. XP

Ed: Fine! -mumbles angrily-

Ayumi: Myahahaha...

Ed: o.O...Why do you want me drunk?

Ayumi: CUZ! You're awesome when you're drunk!

Ed: x.x; I'm not getting drunk.

Ayumi: Awww...you will sometime soon Ed...you will...

Ed: o.O...

Ayumi: Okay, see ya next time peoples! -waves-

Ed: Sayonara!


	7. Overload AGAIN!

Ayumi: Whoooo! It's chapter 7!!

Ed: Yay!

Ayumi: But first, we got a beef to pick with ya'll.

Ed: DX Why'd ya have to say beef.

Ayumi: Soooorryyyy. Chicken. We got some chicken to pick with ya'll.

Ed: -.-;; Better, I guess.

Ayumi: Now...thanks to some um...people, this chapter is uber long. And I mean UBER long.

Ed: Yeah...-.-;; Not as much fun to answer.

Ayumi: x.x;; PLEASE think of us before you all send us like, 900 freaking reviews? It's fine to have...alot of questions, but really! x.x

Ed: Also...some of you are just nasty. We looked over some of the questions and um...-gag-

Ayumi: Gag indeed. x.x

Ed: Anyway...let's start now.

_YAY! I MARRY WRATH! TAKE THAT BITCHES!  
Ling: WHY THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A HOMUNCULUS DAMMIT!? I KNOW THAT'S A SPOILER DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE!  
Izumi, Winry, Riza, Lust, and Ran Fan: You guys are my heroes, and me and my friends worship you.  
Ayumi: Yes, LanFan is a stupid name. why the hell did they call her that?  
Ed: Why do they pair you with a new slut--I mean, girl--in every video game? Armony...Sophie...  
Armony: You're an ugly beetle girl.  
Sophie: You look like Alphonse plus 300 years.  
Ayumi: AlWin!? SAY IT ISN'T SO; I TRUSTED YOU! ;;  
YAY! -grabs Wrath and runs off with him-_

_-P. McTully_

Ayumi: Peggy, please don't call the other fangirls bitches. n.n;; Unless they want my Edo. THEN YA'LL ARE BITCHES!

Ed: x.x;;; Ayumi!

Ling: Um...cuz I wanted to be immortal. And I got that, right?

Ayumi: Homunculi ain't immortal, fo'.

Ed: You should know that. -.-#

Ayumi: _Everybody_ knows that.

Ling: Well...um...

Izumi: n.n Thanks.

Riza: Heehee n.n

Lust: Okay...I guess. -shrug-

Ran Fan: n.n

Winry: Yay!

Ayumi: Okay...why the hell is _Winry_ your hero?!

Winry: Shaddup. XP

Ayumi: They called her that because they FAIL at translating.

Ed: -.-# Let's see you translate something then.

Ayumi: Okay, fine, gimme something in japenese!

Ed: o.o;; I don't have anything.

Ayumi: Gawd, and they call you a prodigy?

Ed: x.x;; I'm not even supposed to know japenese!

Ayumi: Details, details.

Ed: -shrug- Um..because they do? .o. They like pairing me with people, I guess.

Ayumi: They just don't know that we're together. n.n

Ed: o.O...I'm not even gonna try. -sigh-

Ayumi: That's right Ed...don't try. XD

Armony and Sophie: o.O Wtf?!

Ayumi: o.O...yes, I like AlWin. Love it in fact. MYAHAHAH!

Al and Winry: o.o;;

_Hi, before I start I just wanted to say that I love this Q and A thing. So yeah..._

_To Ed: You have really nice hair. I just had to get that out first.  
To Ed again: Do you wash often? It's just that you are the protagonist of the show and we've only seen you showering once (many fangirls' favourite scenes). Please, don't take too much offence to that.  
To Roy: I've noticed that people are either madly obsessive of you or hate your guts. You'll be glad to know that I am the former. How does it feel knowing that you are vastly unloved by many people and loved by just as many?  
To Ed and Al: Do you see Roy as a father figure?  
To Ed and Al again: I think you should hug Roy.  
To Roy and Ed: What's your favourite yaoi pairing with yourself in it? You MUST answer!  
To Al: When you were a suit of armour, were you allowed out when there was lightening or were you afraid that you might have gotten electrocuted?  
To Riza: You're really cool.  
To the Homunculi: I think you're all really cool too (though not as cool as all the other good guys).  
To Ed: You have a lot of muscles. Is it your dream to become as muscular as Armstrong?  
To Armstrong: How often do you work-out? Your sparkles are cool!  
To Ayumi: Hello! D _

With luffles and crap,  
Idiot.

Ed: Uh...thanks?

Ayumi: Your hair _is_ very nice...-rubs face in it- Soft...and fluffery...

Ed: o.O...Uh...Ayumi?

Ayumi: -lets go- Go on with your buiseness. -cough-

Ed: x.x;; Yes, I do!! The director just HAD to let that one shower scene into the show. Man...

Ayumi: Dood, that shower scene pwned, okay?

Ed: Whatever...since then, I shower out of scene.

Roy: Uh? .o. Um...I don't really care about them. Let them think what they want. -shrug-

Al: I think we answered this already.

Ed: We did. -nods-

Ayumi: Answer again then, you know people are bound to re-ask stuffs.

Al: We kinda do...

Ed: When he's not being an asshole, or a bastard, or a di-

Ayumi: Ed! Not while we're live!

Ed: Oh come on, the reviewers said worse stuff then I did!

Ayumi: The reviewers aren't making 500 a set!

Ed: -chuckles- Yeah..

Roy: 0.0 500?! I'm only payed 10!

Ayumi: You're not important.

Roy: T.T

Ed: ...we're NOT hugging Roy!

Ayumi: Ew...

Al: -.-;;

Roy: DX I don't wanna answer!

Ayumi: Just do it, it'll be quick.

Roy: Fine! -looks through the list-

Ed: -says quickly- Elricest. With Al.

Ayumi: Smart, I was about to say that EdxEnvy was Elricest too.

Ed: -.-;;

Al: -.-;;

Roy: Uhhhh..RoyxEd. -.-;;

Ed: Damn!

Al: Ummm...I don't think I'd get electrocuted...

Ed: It doesn't rain that much in Ametris anyway.

Riza: Oh? n.n Thanks.

Homuculi: -doesn't really care-

Ed: O.O EW, NO!!!

Armstrong: -sparkles-

Ayumi: Ahhhh, Armstrong!Ed, the image! IT BURNS!

Armstrong: Why yes, the workout system for the Armstrong males has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!!!

Ayumi: Ahhh, the line. x.x And hi! n.n

_- - I didn't ruin it... everyone knows that Kagura dies... she doesn't die in the anime because it's cut short... but she dies in the manga... so HA! _

Lust: Are you confused??

Wrath: I bet you're confused too... LOL

Everyone: Do you all think I'm insane??

_-Shoushin_

Ayumi: Same difference. XP

Lust: Uh..what am I supposed to be confused about?

Wrath: ...I'm confused on what your talking about...-spinny eyes-

Ed: Well...now I'm starting to think you're insane...

Ayumi: Insane is good!

Envy: You would know.

Ayumi: What was that?!

Envy: Nothing, nothing...

_African or european swallow?_

_-supersquidgirl_

Ed: Huh? o.O

Ayumi: Uhhh...African. XP

_I adore you're humor. Bow down to the awsome authoress! (Bows down) _

QUESTION TIME AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(coughs)!

Ed: If you won't let me cut your braid off, THEN I'LL BURN IT OFF! MWUHAHAHA! (takes out a flame thrower and revs it up) NO ONE GET IN MY WAY! Or else you'll me ashes. :D

Ayumi: I dare you to kiss Ed. French kissy, please.

Al: What's it like to have such a psychopathic gnome of a brother?

To all: If you haven't noticed, I'm not the biggest Ed fangirl of all. (continues chasing Ed around with the flamethrower)

Roy: Are you a pyromanic? I'm a pyro...(laughs evilly) Fire...

Riza: Do you like Roy?

Greed: Please get a life, will you? Pretty please?

Izumi: Is it fun to torture Ed and Al?

Winry: Can you give me a wrench? I wanna attempt to knock my brother out with it.

Lust: Does your nails hurt when you slice a bunch of concrete walls and stuff with it?

To all(except Ed and Ayumi): By majority rule, how many of you think that Ayumi wants to have smex with Ed? I swear, I'll give you a cookie if you do.

Signing out, mah victi-I mean, friends...(shifty eyes)

P.S: If you escaped my firey wrath, wait until next chapter. MWUHAHAHAHA! Yes, I do have problems.

_-Mei Fire_

Ayumi: -spinny eyes- Lotsa questions.

Ed: O.O NO!

Ayumi: DX Don't cut off Ed's smexy braid! (Don't burn it off either)

Ed: -.-;;;

Ayumi: Um...okay...I didn't need to be dared this, since I'd do it anyway, buuuut...

Ed: Wait just a second!

Ayumi: n.n -frenchy kisses Ed-

Ed: -turns red and flails arms around-

Ayumi: n.n Fun!

Ed: -spinny eyes-

Ayumi: .o. Ed is still not used to female contact, that's why he still blushes.

Ed: Not true! x//x

Ayumi: Pfft.

Ed: I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATHIC GNOME!!!!!

Al: n.n; Yeah...what he said.

Roy: o.o; I'm not a pyromaniac.

Ayumi: Yes you are.

Roy: I am not.

Ayumi: Am too.

Roy: Not. -.-#

Ayumi: TOO!

Roy: NOT!

Ayumi: TOO INFINITY, I WIN!

Roy: -mopes- Damn.

Ed: -.-;;;;

Riza: Um...yes. b.b

Greed: I do have a life, but it sounds like you don't. Screw off. XP

Ayumi: -sigh- Greed...

Greed: What?

Izumi: n.n Yes, it is.

Ayumi: You sadist!!!! -points at Izumi-

Ed: You're a sadist too. o.o;

Ayumi: That's not the point!

Izumi: Then what is the point, Izumi?

Ayumi: I dunno. Heeey, our names rhyme. XD

Izumi?

Winry: Oh, sure. I have plenty just sitting around.

Ayumi: -mutters- Obsessed.

Winry: I am not!

Ayumi: Am too!

Ed: Guys! x.x; Don't start this up again.

Ayumi: Fiiiine, but only cause you're cute. n.n

Ed: n.n;

Lust: No, it doesn't hurt. It's like cutting through tissue basically.

Ed: o.O...

Ayumi: x.x; That's a sick thought to think of.

Ed: o//o What the?!

Ayumi: XD; Wow Mei, what a question!

Ed: x.x;; Nobody answer that!

Roy: I think she does!!!

Ed: Damn you Roy!

Al: Um...-raises hand- I kinda do...

Ed: DX Al!

Ayumi: -giggle fit-

Winry: Yeah, I kinda do too.

Ed: Come _on_, does everybody think that Ayumi wants to have um...'smex' with me?!

Roy: Yup.

Riza: Yeah.

Envy: Pretty much.

Ed: x.x;;;;;;;;

Ayumi: n.n;;

_OMG I luv this fanfic! I luv alot of urs actually, and EdxAyumi pwns! Okay okay, I got questions, thats why I'm here, duh _

Ayumi: How do u manage to write fanfics that r rly funny and rly angsty? .o.

Roy: I dun like u much, ur only useful for Royai. Can I see u and Riza make out?

Wrath: ur rly cute, dun eat the red stones no more.

Al: If Ed didn't already claim Ayumi as his love puppet, would u want her?

Dante: Hey, I say u find a rly big cantaloupe and stick it up ur ass so high you can taste it in ur mouth:D

Ayumi: Um...yeah...I saw the question from before. DO you want to have smex with Ed? If you do, will it be steamy? Oh! And if it is, will you write a fanfic on it? I WANNA READ IT!

Ed: When you have hot smex with Ayumi, can I watch and videotape it? And why won't you admit ur love 4 Ayumi? Cuz we all kno ya do X3

Uhh...yeah, thats all I can think of. I'll be back!  
GO EDXAYUMI! It pwns X3

_-Teh Fullmetal Lemon_

Ed: x.x;;

Ayumi: Wow...I think your crazy, Lemon. XD; Your email adress...it's so funny XD

Ed: No it's not, it's sick!

Ayumi: limeintococonut...-cracks up-

Ed: x.x;;

Ayumi: Okay, okay, I'm done. My question...I really don't know, it comes easy for me.

Roy: I'm useful for more then Royai! -flails- I'll prove it too!

Ed: Mustang, not now. -.-;

Roy: XP

Riza: Um...no?

Roy: Awww...

Wrath: Um...okay?

Ayumi: He does stop though, after a while.

Ed: AYUMI IS NOT MY LOVE PUPPET!!!

Ayumi: XD; Omg.

Al: n.n;;;; Um...no thanks.

Dante: No. And I say you go to hell.

Ayumi: Don't be mean to her! ...him...that person...

Ed: x.x;; What is with these questions???

Ayumi: o.o Uh???

Ed: x.x;;;

Roy: Go on...answer it.

Ayumi: Um...yes, maybe and unlikely but maybe. -said very fast and in one breath-

Ed: -turns red-

Roy: Oooooooo!

Ayumi: Shut it. Now.

Roy: Eep...

Ed: x.x;; I'm not having smex with Ayumi!!! -mumbles- And I don't love her.

Roy: Oh, very convincing Ed.

Ed: Shut up!

Ayumi: Roy, what did I just say?

Roy: Sorry.

_Ayumi: Ever sniffed a sharpie? Ish nice... _

Ed: What about you? You likey dah sharpie?

Lust: Why did you tattoo ur boob? I must say, not good message to send to the kids.

Scar: Dod...u need to relaxe...here. Have a sharpie...

Ed: Can I have some poup? n.n

Ayumi: If you really really really really do love Ed, would u want to have his kid?

Back to my sharpies. Hola.

_-SharpieAlchemist_

Ayumi: o.O...No...I have not sniffed a sharpie.

Ed: What the hell??? I don't sniff sharpies. -.-;

Lust: o.o# I DID NOT TATTOO MY BOOB!!!!!

Ayumi and Ed: -bursts out laughing-

Lust: Oh, be quiet. -.-#

Scar: ...did you just call me a dod...

Ayumi: Think Sharpie meant dood. XD;

Scar: ...-takes sharpie- what is this contraption...

Ed: A...sharpie...

Scar: -pops cap off- Ah! -.o It's..so strong smelling!

Ayumi: ...yes.

Scar: ...-sniffs it- -.o Woah!

Ayumi: ...

Ed: ...

Scar: -keeps sniffing and starts looking very relaxed-

Ayumi: ...it worked.

Scar: -spinny eyes- Urgh...

Ed: ...???

Scar: Isn't today such a beautiful day? The sky's blue...I like blue...blue's pretty...it's nice...and...blue...

Ayumi: Yes uh...blue is a...blue...color...

Ed: .o.

Scar: -drawing on arm with sharpie- Blue, blue, lalala...

Ed: What the...what's poup??? o.O

Ayumi: Oh...haha, Sharpie read Poup.

Ed: o.O?

Ayumi: Poup is a mix between soup and pudding.

Ed: o.O!! Ew!

Ayumi: Yup! And um...-.-;; people...

Roy: Ed and Ayumi, sitting inna tree...

Ed: ROY!

Ayumi: Haha. And yes, I answered this before and the answer remains the same.

_We! Hi Ayumi-chan:D Ok, here are my questions... _

Ayumi: Do you consider me one of your best friends? and would you put me in one of your funny stories? grins :D

Al: If you were a kitty, what type of kitty would you be? muahahahaha! XD

Ed: What was the most embarassing thing you did? takes out journal and writes it down

Roy: Can I play with your gloves? loud explosion in the backround KABOOM!

Izumi: Who do you like beating up better? Ed or Al? And why?

Riza: When the hell are you and Roy going to get married!?

Greed: Can I be your side kick!? Oo I think you're the coolest humunculus! tackles

Envy: Are you really a palm tree?

Muahahahahahaha!! XD There's my questions! I love Roy's question! heeheeheeheeheehee...goes off and makes things go splodey

_-MrsEdwardElric47_

Ed: -staring at her I.D.- O.o...

Ayumi: n.n# Heh funny. Ed's mine! -flails-

Ed: n.n;;;;

Ayumi: Anyway, yes and yes, Cathy. n.n

Ed: You know her?

Ayumi: Yup!

Ed: Okay, then...

Al: What kind of kitty? Um...-ponders-

Ayumi: x.x; I'm bad with types of cats. What's a really _really_ cute kind?

Al: -shrug-

Ed: x.x; Most embarrasing thing I ever did? Um...not sure.

Ayumi: Come on Ed, help us out a bit!

Ed: x.x; I don't know!

Al: Hmmm...

Ayumi: Oh! The time you got totally pwned by that little girl with the box?

Ed: -.-;;

Roy: Wait...oh! At the party when you-

Ed: Party?! What did I do???

Roy: -whispers in Ed's ears-

Ed: O.O I what?!?!

Al: Oh yeah! -laughs- That was funny.

Roy: o.o; No, you can't!

Ayumi: Roy, you're so...so selfish!

Roy: What! She wants to blow stuff up!

Ayumi: So?

Roy: -.-;

Izumi: Hmmm...n.n Ed. His reaction is funnier.

Ed: -.-;; Don't know what's so funny about it.

Izumi: I said it was funny! Are you talking back to me?!

Ed: No ma'am!

Izumi: Good.

Riza: o.o...-mumbles- how should I know...

Greed: Eh? Oh um...thanks and sure?

Ayumi: Cathy, your going to be the sidekick of evil?! -gasp-

Envy: NO, I'M NOT A PALM TREE, DAMMIT!

_CHI-SISY!  
I'ma call you Chii here, just 'cause. _

So anyways...  
Al: I know this isn't a question, but I love you!  
Ed: Whats with those pictures of you in pink panties? They pop up everywhere on google, and photobucket...  
Ling: Gives food  
Chii: Can I be invited to the upcoming wedding?  
Wrath: Can I call you Moofy?  
Roy: You do look somewhat like a mushroom...  
Al: Do YOU like Dr. Pepper?

That's all for now! -Hali

Ed: o.O Who's Chii??

Ayumi: n.n;; Heehee? I am.

Al: Awww n.n Thanks!

Ed: -.-...crap, I knew that question would pop up sometimes.

Ayumi: Which panty pick does she mean? The regular one or the one with the buttwiggle??

Ed: o.O?!

Ayumi: Ahahaha...nevermind.

Ed: -.-;; It...was a bet...

Roy: With who?

Ed: None of your buisness!

Ling: ooo, thanks! -devours-

Ed: How come he gets food and I only get a question about...well, that?

Ayumi: Cuz people like embarrasing you on live tv.

Ed: -.-;;

Ayumi: n.n Of course you can! Why wouldn't I invite my own sister?

Ed: Your...sister? I thought Rei and Kiyoko were your only sisters.

Ayumi: XP She's my Ranger sister.

Ed: Oh...o.O

Wrath: You can...but...um...please don't?

Ayumi: Hehehe...Moofy.

Roy: How do I look like a mushroom?!?!

Ayumi: -holds mushroom up and peers at it- You know, I _do_ see the resemblance...

_Ayumi: I love this! You rock, and deserve to be Edwards wife, despite my broken heart! Are you planning on having kids?!  
Edward: Do you like to eat shrimp? What, where'd you go? Oh! Nevermind, there you are . /shortjoke  
Riza: I have some advice for you, Save a horse, ride a Mustang! XD  
Roy: I saw you doodling Black Hayate, do you doodle Riza?  
Havoc: Would you ever ask out Riza?  
Rose: You are a -cencored!- Who's your baby's daddy?!  
Noah: Stop mind-raping Ed!  
Ed: What was it like beiong mind-raped  
Ayumi: What did you think about Ed being mind-raped?  
Al: Can I have a hug?  
Hohopapa: What is your favorite color?! monty python styled_

_-edluffer_

Ayumi: n.n Yay! Thanks! And um...-.-;; People, enough with the questions about me having kids with Ed, I've answered this like, 5 times! Yes, okay??

Ed: x.x;;

Ayumi: Hoooooo, crap. Burn. XD

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!!!

Ayumi: Ahhhh x.x my ears.

Riza: o.O?! Omg...

Roy: Haha! And wait...do I do what? o.O

Ayumi: He does, I've seen him. And he draws like HUGE melons on her chest.

Roy: x.x;;

Riza: Sir...just...wow...

Jean: Uh? Um...-looks at Riza-

Riza: ...

Jean: ...maybe.

Riza: x.x;;

Ayumi: Haha, Riza's popular with teh guys XP

Rose: ...I hate you...edluffer...person...-glares-

Ayumi: Rose! Such hostility with our reviewers!

Noah: I don't mind-rape Ed!

Ed: What the...I'm not getting mind raped. o.O

Ayumi: Well edluffer, the idea is disturbing. -glares at Noah- How dare you mind-rape Ed!

Noah: I don't!!

Ayumi: Liar!

Al: n.n; Uhh...sure? -hugs-

Ayumi: -clicks a pic and gives to edluffer-

Hohopapa: Uhh...favorite color? .o. ...brown?

Ed: Of course. x.x;

_Whoot! More questions! _

_P.S. Ayumi! NO ANSWERING OF EDO-SAN'S QUESTIONS! Thank you!_

_Ed: Why do you hate milk? I wanna know cuz i do too and i wanna know if you use the same description of it as i do.  
Al: What would you do if all of the world's kitties suddenly came to you?  
Ed: Same question: What would you do if all of the world's kitties came to Al?  
Envy: Why are you such an ass/dick/shithead/mother-fer?  
Rose: Who's the dad?  
Roy: Do you have any... "FEELINGS" for anyone other than Riza?  
Everyone including Ayumi: Do you like to DDR?  
Ayumi: You do know that proclaiming yourself as Ed's wife is called "fangirlyness" and is frowned upon in most societies?  
Ed: Why do you put up with Ayumi and her bullying? She's a girl! I can't believe that Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, would lower himself to that level, and be beaten by a girl! A fangirl, at that! Sheesh... Oh crap... I'm ranting again..._

_Beware the rants!_

_-BloodSkye_

Ayumi: I don't answer for Ed. .o.

Ed, Al and Roy: YES YOU DO!!!

Ayumi: n.n Whoopsie daisy!

Ed: I hate milk because it tastes like vomit...and it comes from inside a freaking cow.

Ayumi: Milk is actually liquified crap...and sometiems it has bull milk in it EW

Ed: o.O!!!

Ayumi: -nods all knowingly- ...readers of Poup would know that. REVOLUTION! -pumps fist in air-

Ed: Ummm...okay...

Al: o.o I'm...um...n.n keep them all!

Ed: Huh??? -.-# Oh, come on...

Ayumi: X3 Awww, that sounds cute! Kingdom of kitties!

Al: Yeah!

Ed: I'd try to get rid of them...

Al: What! Brother, you're so mean!

Ed: No, I'm not, you already got like...what, 5 kitties already from these reviewers? Isnt that enough?

Al: Umm...n.n no.

Ed: -faceplant-

Envy: ...I'd like to ask you the same question, BloodSkye.

Ayumi: Envy, be nice...

Rose: ...yeah...I hate you too. -.-

Ayumi: So much hostility...where is the love people???

Roy: Um...what do you mean by 'feelings'?

Ayumi: n.n I love DDR-ing. I can do expert level. Ed and Roy here...-gestures to them- ...fail at it.

Ed: I do not!

Ayumi: You messed up at the beginner level.

Ed: It's hard with automail, alright!

Paniya: Hey, I can do it fine. n.n

Ayumi: Ha!

Ed: That's different!

Ayumi: And you! -points to Roy- What's your excuse! You can't even do the beginner level! Okay, you downright suck!

Roy: DDR's stupid anyway. XP

Riza: .o. I like DDR.

Roy: Me too! -ignores Ed and Ayumi's faceplant- It's just so damn hard. -.-;

Al: X3 I like it.

Ayumi: And Al's actually good at it. Not like them.

Ed: -.-;

Ayumi: -gasp- How dare you accuse me...of...of...fangirlness! -staggers- I'd never...you...person...DX I'm not a fangirl! -sobs- Besides, alot of people support EdxAyumi, it's really weird. .o. I've had emails and IMs and etc.

Ed: o.O...

Ayumi: n.n; Yup. And I'm not a bully.

Ed: -shrug- If I let her do what she wants she won't bother me. Plus, she has creepy ways of making people do what they want...

Ayumi: -humming while looking at picture of Ed in dress-

Ed: -shudders-

Ayumi: Man, stop freaking insulting me by calling me a fangirl already!

_lol, thankx, I wuz like supper hyper so that's why i spelled everyone's name wrong, but i won't be that way anymore!!_

_More questions!_

_Rita: Sorry for spelling your name wrong, im not hyper all the time, but still, Can you please teach me how to shoot! cuz like i need to protect myself in school_

_Ed: I think ur crazy! but in a good way Who would you kill? Ayumi or Winry CHOOSE PLZ! (myuhahaha im so evil)(and don't even thing about answering Ayumi, or you wont get cookies)_

_Roy: Even thou miniskirts rock, ur obsession with it has gone too far! O.o yeah, can you like bitch slap Ed, that would be so hilarious! (sorry Ayumi) slaps roy for no reason_

_Ayumi: LUV YA LOTS! (not that way ya pervs.)_

_Lust: Don't deny it, u are fuggly! throws more rocks_

_Whole cast: SORRY IF I SPELLED YA'LLZ NAMES WRONG!! Ayumie knows how to go super hyper and all... -mumbles- running into walls and stuff like that. Alright well the question is um... How would ya'll look going EMO! LMAO!_

_Lust, Gluttony, and Dante: I hope pencils, pens, sharp objects, and nice shiny sharp shuriken (5 star knifes) are shoved up ya'llz asses! (LAUGHS EVILY!)_

_Plus, all of the cast gets 50 buckx! (ya'll are lucky that i like sum of ya'll, except Dante, Lust and Gluttony!)_

_Ja Nae!  
Until next time...  
-NejisxnxKyoswife A.C.B. (Allways Called By) Ur #1 fan eva!  
P.S. I'm not always evil, i just want to be sometimes!_

Riza: -.-# You must be hyper again, because you spelled my name wrong _again_.

Ayumi: -pats- It's okay.

Riza: o.o If you're being bullied at school, I don't really think shooting at them will be any better.

Ayumi: Yeah...it's be worse...cause...cause then you'd like KILL them, ya know? Then you'd have to go to jail...or something.

Ed: Crazy in a good way? Um...ooookay...and uh...wha?

Ayumi: Frick, why'd ya ask that! -.-# Psh, cookies, I'm answering anyway. WINRY, HE'D SOOO TOTALLY KILL WINRY!

Winry: What!! I think he should kill you!

Ayumi: Why would he kill his lover!

Winry: _You_ are not his lover!

Ayumi: I am so!

Winry: You are not!

Ayumi: Well you know what...your mom!

Winry: You fricking bitch!

Ayumi: MYAHAHAHA!

Ed: Ladies! -.-;; Can't you do this later..or backstage...or something?

Winry and Ayumi: Fine.

Roy: I'm not obsessed, I just like them. -looks at Ed-

Ed: Don't you dare touch me. -glares-

Ayumi: Man, why ya'll hating on Ed for???

Roy: -bitchslaps Ed anyway-

Ed: -shocked-

Ayumi: O.O Roy!!!

Ed: You bastard!

Roy: Heh...that was kinda fun, lemme do it again.

Ed: Hell no, get away from me!

Ayumi: Yay! n.n

Lust: I am not fugly!!!!! -chops those rocks in half too-

Ayumi: SHHH! You're not supposed to talk about those stuff! And you spelled my name wrong...-.-;;

Ed: o.O Emo?

Ayumi: Oooooh, gothic clothes. Lets see...-takes out makover guide- Hmm...Ed looks hot, Al looks cute, Roy looks...well, like him. Oooh, nice outfit Riza. Winry, I don't care about..and of course, I look fabulous in _anything_ I wear. XD

Ed: n.n;;;

Ayumi: So yeah, thats it. n.n

Dante: The hell??? o.O

Lust: Um...

Gluttony: ...?

Ayumi: Ha, you go girl!

_Ed: Hey Edo-kun... Poors water on herself want to have toot with me? Spikes drink with love potion and do you want a drink? _

_**Later added**_

_By the way, when I meant wet myself, I splashed a huge bucket of water on myself. So Ed, want to have toot? Spikes drink again with love potion._

_-Sayo(a?) Ikegawa_

Ed: o.O...Um...no...

Ayumi: That's alot of dots...

_Here are some more!  
For Ed: Because you are small are your bits and pieces in ... DO YOU HAVE A SMALL PENIS ?  
For Major General Armstrong(Armstrongs older sister):Do you like your younger brother?  
For Major Armstrong:Do you sprkly things shoot laser?  
For Ran Fan:Sorry for saying your name wrong and YOUR HOT!  
ALL FOR KNOW  
P.S EDWARD X WINRY FOREVER!1_

_-The Earth Alchemist_

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD GET SWALLOWED UP BY AMEOBA!!?!?!

Ayumi: Yay short rant!

Ed: WTF!!!

Ayumi: O.O Holy crap!

Ed: I'm not gonna answer that.-.-

Ayumi: ...no, it's on the big side. -snicker-

Ed: O.O What the!!?

Ayumi: n.n -will say no more on the subject-

Major General Armstrong: Hm? Of course I do! He has made the Armstrong family proud. -nods and sparkles-

Ayumi: -pokes a sparkle- ...how does one get sparkles anyway? It's like...inherited or something...

Armstrong: Lasers??? Why, no, of course not!

Ran Fan: o.o Huh?? Um...thanks?

Ayumi: O.O DAMN YOU!! FREAKING BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT! -flails-

Ed: o.o;;;

_MUAHAHAHA! You rock Ayumi! _

Ed: Do you know the importance of the phrase RED DAWN? And if so, do you know who coined it?  
Al: Can I hug you? holds out arms  
Ayumi: You kinda...scare me. Do you do that on purpose?

Kyasarin

Ed: Um...kinda, I've heard of it. That's the RR battle cry, right?

Ayumi: Yup.

Ed: Yeah, besides that, I don't know.

Al: n.n; Fine. -hugs-

Ayumi: Awww..-clicks another pic and gives to Kyasarin-

Al: n.n; Heh...

Ayumi: You know...alot of people have told me that.

Ed: o.O Really??

Ayumi: Yup...I don't do it on purpose.

_lawl, This last chapter made absolutely no sense... But, then again, that's the whole friggin' point! _

Anyways, as your frequent reviewer, I shall ask more questions!

Ayumi: The fic is up! Can you review it? Oh, and I have another one--it's an FMA magazine I made up in magazine form. Can you review that, too?

Roy: The answer to my last question was "As much wood as he can chuck in his whole woodchuck career," nitwit, you damn smart ass bastard. Do you take botox? 'Cause your face is always/often emotionless.

Riza: You're hair's really pretty. It's kinda like min but mine's brown and A LOT messier. Anyway, do you twirl a lock of you hair at random times? -twirls a lock of my hair-

Roy and Riza: How do you feel about Roy appearing naked online? My friend saw Roy naked on a website... And that friend's a 'HE.'

Ayumi (again): Does a 'frequent reviewer' have any special priveleges? 'Cause I wanna use them! -smiling-

Ed: Do you know how bad an influence you are to kids?! My kid sis knows how to say 'damn' and 'shit' because of you, you artard! (Yet another word that rhymed with 'Edward...')

Ayumi and Ed: How would you feel if I told you I read a fic that had a NoahxEd pairing in it... Which involves both of them MARRIED, HAVE A TWO-YEAR-OLD KID, AND SLEEPING TOGETHER?!

Ed (again): Did you know your name rhymes with 'retard' and 'bastard?' It's pointed out in my mag fic.

Bread--I mean Breda, Falman and Feury: Why do you do nearly NOTHING in the series?

Barry the Chopper: What is WITH you and you're obsession with cutting/knives/cutlets?! (Sorry for the bad memories, Ed and Winry.)

Wrath: You're cute, but very, very weird. Did you get dropped on the head by one of the black spirit peeps in the Gate when yous was a baby? Or did you just breathe a bit too much of nothingness?

Gracia: Are you sure they didn't spell your name wrong? Because I'm sure it's supposed to be 'Garcia...'

ONLY MAIN CHARACTERS IN FMA: If you would be paired up with anyone, who would it be?

Ayumi (again x2): You didn't answer my question. WHAT DO YOU USE TO GET THEM AWAY FROM ED?!

Ayumi, Ed and Roy: What's the difference between MSA and RR? And why do you have to choose? Can't you be, like, MSA//RR all in one?

Ayumi (again x3): I like the idea of that other guy--I wanna be cameoed in this!! Pweeaase? -puppy dog pout with eyes and hands clasped in prayer-

All I have for now. My computer redirected this window for another review so i forgot all the others I typed... Yes, I am very pissed off right now.

Thanks,  
xoxo, punkettebebe

Ayumi: n.n;;; I'm bad at reviewing stories, but sure, I'll review.

Roy: x.x;; No, I don't! -mutters- It's naturally like that...

Ed: o.O..

Riza: n.n Thanks. No, I don't. I think I used to but I don't remember.

Roy: o.O...Naked?!!?!

Riza: ...what's the website?

Ayumi: -gasp- Riza! How...kinky.

Riza: I just want to know so I can...um...report them! Yup...-nod nod- Report them, that's what I'll do.

Ayumi: Suuuure...um, I dunno. I kinda actually have alot of reviewers who frequently send questions. I guess...you get more screentime or something?? n.n;;;

Ed: Psh, it's not my problem your lil sis is cursing. Why's she watching the show anyway? Hell, why are you letting her curse anyway?

Ayumi: O.O OMFG.

Ed: o.O...Ewww..

Ayumi: -loads gun- Who wrote it? n.n#

Ed: No murder, Ayumi! o.o; And also...wtf?

Ayumi: Edward, bastard...true. Edward, retard...unless you say it returd it doesn't rhyme, duh. XP

Ed: o.o;;;

Breda: DX Stop calling me that!

Falman: -pats then shrugs- I dunno.

Fuery: We're only secondary characters, so I guess they didn't need us often.

Barry: What's wrong with cutting stuff??? You should try it! Ahh, the feeling of slicing through things...sends shivers up my spine, heh heh heh...

Ayumi: -.-;; Who let him in here???

Wrath: o.O Uh? Um...no. n.n I've just always been like this. Cactus!!

Ed: o.O

Ayumi: Ahahaha...cactus...

Gracia: No...no, they spelled it right. n.n;

Ed: -.-; Pairirng question.

Ayumi: Ooo! I know the answer to this!

Ed: -.-; Don't.

Ayumi: Ed with me of course, Roy with Riza, Al with Winry...and let's see...yeah, that's everyone important. (Course, Winry ain't important, but whatever.)

Winry: -.-#

Ed: -.-;;;;;

Ayumi: What? Oh...-shifty eyes- Should I really answer this question?

Ed: How violent is it?

Ayumi: -more shifty eyes- Depends...

Ed: o.O...

Roy: The difference:

Ayumi: MSA is a fangroup for Travis, RR for Vic. Easy.

Ed: Uhuh...you don't have to choose one, it's possible to be both.

Ayumi: That's called being a Miniskirt Ranger. And about the cameo question...that I can only allow if I know you well enough. There' ways to contact me, I've met plenty of my readers before. -.-; And when there's too many questions, I have to cancel cameos, which happened for this chapter.

Ed: You wanna get it, stop asking so much.

_I can only think of one question...T.T_

_FOr Ed: Have you ever actually said the line "Colonel Mustang is dead sexy in a miniskirt"? Cuz like...yeah. You get it._

_And for future reference, the phrase Red Dawn has never striked fear into meh...WEll, maybe once. But it's cuz Kailee was freakin' me out. But hey, I'm just one lonely Skirt. ._

_-He-Didn't-Betray-Us_

Ed: x.x;; No, I've never said that.

Ayumi: Man, noone's gonna let it go that I said that, geez. x.x;

_havoc will you marry me??_

_-itachi's sharingon lover_

Jean: Huh? n.n; Um, I'm not exactly ready for marrige just yet. Dating I could do though. n.n

_Myeheheh... XD Ignoring Science XP bleck well wutever.. QUESTIONS!! HOOHAH!  
Ed: Does your hair defy gravity? Its just soo... BOUNCY!... bleh thats not the word I want but whatever...  
Armstrong: Dude! How the heck are you SO FREAKING MUSCLEY?! And dont tell me it runs in the family. Nuh-uh. thats not the right answer cuz being that muscley is NOT normal, man! NOT NORMAL!!  
Ayumi: DO YOU LIKE... uuhhm... MUFFINS?! XD  
RED DAWN!!  
Muffin_

Ed: What the...no, it doesn't.

Ayumi: XDDDD

Armstrong: o.o It's perfectly normal for one of the Armstrong family! -sparkles-

Ayumi: x.x; -wants to shoot him so badly right now-

Ed: Ayumi...we're almost done, just answer your question.

Ayumi: Yes, I like muffins. n.n Love them in fact. X3

Ed: x.x Finally, we're done.

Ayumi: Whoo!

Ed: Until next time!

Ayumi: Sayorana!


	8. Whee!

Ayumi: Ahhhh, I'm sooo sorry about the whole, huge chapter last time!

Ed: Yeah, sorry about that.

Ayumi: It's not our faults though. -.-

Ed: It's not theirs either, Ayumi.

Ayumi: Yeah, yeah...

Ed: So anyway...let's start?

Ayumi: Sure.

_Dear Scar,  
I would like to know, what is your opinion on yaoi ( You being paired with Ed, Roy, ... AL! I find this disgusting), and, provided you don't kill me in the process, may I PLEASE ruffle your hair ( Because it looks so soft)?_

_-Teh Okamiluva_

Scar: Yaoi is disgusting and is an act against God. -glare-

Ed: For once, I agree with Scar...kinda.

Scar: And...no, you can't.

Ayumi: Good try though! n.n

That you so much Ayumi for like... everything!!

_Roy: Tank you for slapping Ed!! (huggles)  
Naruto gets jeleaous  
Aww Naruto don'y get jeleaous... wait, how did you get here?  
I followed you  
Stalking me again, aren't you?  
Uh.. no  
Right (huggles naruto)  
Ish happy again _

Alright back to the questions...

Riza: Well they don't care if I shoot ppl in my skool, as long as they get money and my grades are passing... woots for my school

Lust: What ever, you still suck...

Ed: Haha, you look funny when Roy slapped you... haha, sorry. patches up bruise there ya goo...

Ayumi: I'm not hattin on Ed, its just funny to tease him and stuff, i like Edo as a friend!!

Dante, Lust, Gluttony: HAHA YA'LL FACES LOOK SO FUNNY!!

Winry: Your cool!!

EdxAyumi, EdxWinry pwned!

Ja Nae!  
Until next time...  
-NejisxnxKyoswife A.C.B. Ur #1 fan eva!  
P.S. Im so going to be on there, so like, expect me there. Hands Ayumi, her (cough) blanket I gave her with the (coughs again) YOU KNOW WHO NAKED! lmao

bye!

Riza: o.O What kind of school are you going to???

Lust: Whatever..

Ed: -mutters- Didn't seem so funny to me...

Ayumi: n.n yeah, yeah...

Dante, Lust, Gluttony: o.O?

Winry: n.n Thanks!

Ayumi: What??? How can you like both pairings...thats like...a love triangle...I shall not share Edward!

Winry: -rolls eyes-

Ed: o.O

_Crazy girl is back!! MUWAHAHA!! And I'm drinking coffee! _

Wrath: OMG! -huggles him- sorry if I confused you...

Lust: - -' Are you secretly blonde? LOl sry... had to ask... cuz you forgot what you were supposed to be confused about!

Anyway... -sips coffee- oops... Lust forgot to tell you something... umm... don't ever play DDR cuz your dress might fall down and fanboys will then attack you... and stuff... -sips coffee again-

Homunculi- Do you all like the song Seven Deadly Sins?

Ayumi: HI!! I have a suprise for you! -grabs Ed and umm... gives him a very smexy outfit- LOL have fun! -runs off laughing like a maniac-

_-Shoushin_

Ayumi: Something tells me her drinking coffee is bad...

Wrath: -huggled- It's okay.

Lust: -.-;; No, I'm not blonde.

Ayumi: That's...hair...est! Bad Shoushin, bad!

Ed: ...hairest...

Ayumi: Descrimination against people's hair color. Naughty naughty!

Ed: ...ooookay...

Lust: o.O...okay?

Envy: Never heard of it.

Other homunculi: Same.

Ayumi: o.o;; Holy crap.

Ed: Gah!! -runs off to change-

Ayumi: n.n; I appreiate the gift, but please, don't do that, it's kinda...too much for some fangirls to take. -nod nod-

_Allo! I have a few questions if you can fit them in 99' _

Edo: Did you ever experiment with your brother when you where younger? And so you can't weasel your way out of this by saying experiment with alchemy or something akin to that, I'm going to be blunt. Did ya ever suck, touch, kiss, an/or screw your brother when you were younger so you would be repaired later on in life for a women?

Alphonse: Does Ed put out good? XD

Ayumi: How does it feel to know Ed has been Gay just to be a ggod straight?

_-ByakkoOfTheMist_

Ayumi: O.O

Ed: O.O; What the hell! Of course not!

Ayumi: That's disgusting...

Al: He never did anything like that to me...x.x;

Ayumi: Ed has never been gay! Gawd!

_Dear FMA cast, _

Ed: why is ayumi claiming to be your girl? She is so mean.

Roy: Why do you have to be so peverted?

Everyone: sorry about the micro-mini think ok.

Envy: If its not a skit then what is it? By the way your my fav humonculus.

Al: I will send you a cat if you give an e-mail or home address!

Ed again: Have you ever attemted to get Izumi to kick Roys ass for you?

Roy: I hate your guts! BY the way Kendall still loves you and will kill anyone in the way to marry you!

Signed,

The Alchemic Goddess  
(Burgandy from We arent in Carlsbad anymore)

p.s. sorry about the poking you with a stick! Oh and you are not shourt I am barely taller than you! XB Im geting braces!

Ayumi: I'm not mean...;-;

Ed: n.n; She always does that. And she doesn't always act like this...she's probably high on sugar or something.

Ayumi: Teehee?

Ed: Yeeeeeah, she's high on sugar.

Roy: I'm not perverted! I'm just...-searches for word-

Ayumi: ...perverted?

Roy: No! Just...intune with my manliness.

Ayumi: n.n Otherwise being a pervert!

Roy: -faceplant-

Ed: Oh, it's fine, Mustang was bound to find out about them soon enough.

Roy: Hey!

Envy: It's a skort!!

Ayumi: Ya know, a skort is half skirt.

Envy: ...

Al: o.o Your gonna send me a cat through the mail??? That's cruel! DX

Ayumi: Awww...no, she'll find some other way Al...

Ed: -.-;; Not another one...

Ayumi: XP

Ed: o.o...you know...that is a good idea...

Roy: Oh, crap...and why hate me? DX

Ed: Haha.

Roy: Wow Kendall...o.o

_Yay, Questions! _

Ed: Hi, best friend! I was wondering... Do wear, like, one-inch stilts? You look tall... And that's NOT supposed to happen! (Some best friend I am, huh?)

Envy: I'm not one to poke at your gender, but some details have come to my attention, making me wonder.

One - You pose like a girl. (includes leg crossing, hands on hips, etc.)  
Two - You wear midriff tops. (AND they're sleeveless)  
Three - You wear minis. (includes skorts)  
Four - You sound like a girl. (both Japanese and English voices)  
Five - You keep your hair in a headband. (And you like to sway your hair a lot)

Really, what ARE you?

Riza: Hair flipping or hair twirling?

Roy: Chicks with long hair or chicks with short hair?

Ed (again): If you could be this height, which would it be? Six feet or seven feet?

Winry: What's it like making out with Ed? -displays picture of intense make-out of Winry and Ed from Risembool (that IS how you spell it, right?) in Winry's bedroom-

Ayumi: What's it like being betrayed by your husband? -shows several pictures of Ed with Winry making out, Ed with Rose dancing, Ed with Noah on the bed with Noah on top-

Roy (again): Riza Hawkeye or Paris Hilton or Christina Aguilera?

Riza (again): Roy Mustang or Channing Tatum (dreamy sigh) or Chad Michael Murray (another dreamy sigh)?

Al: You're so much hotter than Ed. Much, MUCH hotter. AND TALLER. So, tell me, Which do you prefer? Blondes or brunettes? -gets ready with blonde hair dye just in case he says 'blondes'-

Ed (again x2): Why are you so not hot? Al's hotter than you!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!... Ahem, anyway, back to my real question - What the hell were you thinking when doing this?! -shows a picture of a female Edward, or 'Edwarda,' in a kimono-

Ayumi (again): What do you feel about Ed being imagined as a girl?

Ayumi (again x2) :You like Blood Plus? (No plus signs can appear... Damn.)

Ed, Ayumi, Winry, Al, Riza && Roy: Series of questions! (Look below)

- Trapt or Nickelback?  
- Pop or Rock?  
- Cinderblocks or steel pipes?  
- Fairies or mermaids?  
- Pink or blue?  
- Books or magazines?  
- The Olsen Twins or The Veronicas?  
- Zac Efron or Aaron Carter?  
- (BOYS ONLY) Do or Die? (Okay, that was a pretty dumb question) Scratch that - Ice-skating chicks (complete with uniforms) or Cheerleading chicks (complete with uniforms)?  
- (GIRLS ONLY) Male strippers or... Male hookers? -innocent smile-

Girls in FMA (including Ayumi): o.O Um, last chapter, I asked you to pick a color for the nails, you kinda didn't choose. Like, you put in other random colors, and i only gave those choices because those are the only ones I have... Anyway, I'll ask it again, and PWEASE just pick from them only - Maroon, platinum gold, gold, black, sparkly blue, or light pink?

This was a pretty long review, because, like I said, the last one was cut off because it got redirected. -vein pops- Anyways, Ayumi, what's your IM address? Or e-mail, 'cause I only got Yahoo!.  
luvlyksunshine (at) yahoo (dot) com  
or  
no (underscore)threat (underscore) punkette (underscore) (at) yahoo (dot) com

No spaces, of course.

Thankies!!  
xoxo, punkettebebe

Ayumi: x.x Ahhhhh, so many questions!

Ed: Holy crap...and since when was I your best friend?

Ayumi: Ha XD

Ed: ...NO, I do not wear stilts!

Envy: I...am...a...GUY!!!

Ayumi: Lots of guys pose like girls, first of all. Midreff shirts...well, Pride!Ed wore one so that's excused...um...miniskorts...she got you there XD

Envy: Grr...

Ayumi: And...XD Sorry Envy, I can't help you on those last two parts.

Ed: Ha, pwn.

Riza: Hm...hair flipping.

Roy: Long hair of course.

Ayumi: o.o -feels need to cut her hair-

Ed: Six feet. Seven is too tall.

Winry: o.o Where'd you get that???

Ayumi: -.-; Lots of pictures are fake, ya know. And if you keep saying these type of questions to annoy me, I won't post your questions anymore.

Ed: ...Ayumi, you can't do that.

Ayumi: Waaaaaah.

Roy: o.o Riza of course!

Riza: ...I don't know the other two guys, so Roy.

Al: n.n; It doesn't really matter what kind of hair people have.

Ayumi: See that?!?! Al's totally not a hairest.

Ed: n.n;

Ayumi: Dood, you must be blind, cuz Ed is alot hotter then Al, no offense of course.

Al: n.n; None taken.

Ayumi: Al's just uber cute. -nod nod-

Ed: O.O -stares at pic- I...uh...erm...

Ayumi: -looks closely at pic- This looks fake. Anyway, I don't mind as much. I make Ed half girl in my FemEd fanfic, so whatever.

Ed: O.O You did what?!

Ayumi: You didn't read it yet?

Ed: I only read ToB so far -.-;;

Ayumi: Alot more to go...and yes, I like Blood Plus. Okay, with there we take turns cuz this'll take WAY too long anyway.

Ed: Nickleback.

Ayumi: Rock! X3

Winry: o.O...Steel pipes

Al: Um...fairies.

Riza: Blue.

Roy: Magazines.

Ayumi: You perv!

Roy: Wha???

Ed: The Olsens?

Ayumi: EWWWWW, ZAC! I HATE THAT GUY! Aaron of course! Zac did HSM...-hiss-

Winry: Um...okay? Roy, you gotta take my turn.

Roy: Oh, crap, that's a hard one...ice skaters...cheerleaders...Ah, both!

Ayumi: o.O?!?! Ew! Strippers! Oh and um...black. I didn't notice we had choices.

Riza: -sigh- Light pink then.

Winry: n.n Blue.

Ayumi: My yahoo? IM is Ayumi Arumatsu...and um, the email is Chibichii55 (I used an underline of an underscore, by the way)

_Ayumi: Gah! I WAS talking about the KH Sora! Jeez! ...Wait. That wasn't a question. Damn. _

Any character can answer this: ...Speaking of Sora, aren't the FMA games on the PS2 as well? So...do you know Sora? (-hopes-)

Al: But do you not realize that only you are worthy of the uber awesome vampire-ness? Ed can be another Homunculus or something.

_-Numdenu_

Ayumi: You were? .o. I don't see the resemblence.

Ed: Who's Sora?

Ayumi: Someone you don't need to know?

Ed: ...okay?

Al: I am?

Ayumi: DX That means your saying that ToB is bad cuz Ed's a vampire in it!

Ed: -pat pat- How come only a homunculus?

_Envy: Why are you such a -beep-? I mean seriously, you suck! _

Al: When are you gonna get a girlfriend?

Ed: We all know you like Ayumi so get it over with.

Ayumi: You go girl!

Wrath: How come you're so cute?!

Hughes: Will you ever leave Gracia? And if so will you choose me? X3

Dante: Why are your boobs rotten? I mean, seriously, EW!

Roy: Why are you such a perv?

Riza: Do it already! (with Roy of course)

Envy(again): Son of a-!

I luv u Hughes! I hate u Envy, go rot in heck! XD

-Rei Hughes

Ayumi: Everyone, Rei is my little sister, if you didn't know.

Ed: n.n; Why are your sisters asking questions?

Ayumi: Cuz...

Envy: XP Whatever, Rei.

Al: .o. A girlfriend? n.n; I don't really like anyone at the moment...

Ayumi: Pshaw, don't be modest.

Al: I'm not.

Ed: x.x; Man, there's no point in fighting anymore, is there...

Ayumi: Myahaha!

Wrath: n.n; Cuz I am?

Hughes: Sorry Rei, but I'm never going to leave Gracia. n.n

Dante: Grrr! Damn you Rei!

Ayumi: I was wondering when that would come up...

Roy: I am not a perv!

Riza: o//o Mind your own business Rei!

Ayumi: Psh, you might as well say "Rei, find out everything I'm doing this weekend and videotape it."

Envy: -.-#

Hughes: n.n Heh heh

Envy: Right back at'cha.

_BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK!_

First, in response to my questions...

Ayumi- ur lucky, I cant write x.x  
Roy- Useless, and u didnt make out with her DX  
Wrath- so cute...  
Al- Psh, u kno u want her XP  
Dante- XP  
Ayumi- Write it! DX  
Ed- Liar!

AND NOW MEH QUESTIONS!

Russell: You cad, how dare you impersonate Ayumi's boyfriend?!?!? Do you like Ayumi too?

Dante: Have u ever stolen a man's body?

Ed: R u still a virgin? Cuz I'm thinking ya kno, u and Ayumi already hit it off -wink wink- if ya kno wat I mean. Do ya?

Ayumi: I'm like, a total supporter of EdxAyumi, is a website or...club or something going up soon?

Gluttony: Diet and exercise!

Ed: I agree, you should get drunk. And how do you kno that u didn't...u kno, do IT while u were drunk and Ayumi just didnt tell u?

Ayumi: Why was Ed drunk? Wait, no...how exactly DID Ed get drunk at this party? Cuz like...both of u r underaged. Were u drunk?

Yay!

-_Teh Fullmetal Lemon_

Ed: Ugh, Lemon's back. No offense.

Russell: o.o; No, I barely know Ayumi.

Dante: No, I haven't. That would be...disgusting.

Ayumi: I'm surprised you didn't, then.

Dante: Shut up!

Ed: x//x;; Yes, I'm a virgin!!!

Ayumi: Omg, eww...Lemon, your questions are funny but just...weird. And I'm not sure. -shrug-

Gluttony: ...? I like my fat.

Ed: x.x Ayumi wouldn't do a thing like that...would you?

Ayumi: -nervous chuckle-

Ed: O.O AYUMI?!?!

Ayumi: XD Hahaha, I'm kidding. Sorry Lemon, but me and Ed are both virgins.

Ed: -.-;

Ayumi: Ed was drunk cuz he drank something alcoholic. Duh. And _somebody_ spiked his drink.

Roy and Envy: n.n;;; -nervous laugh-

Ayumi: Technically...they spiked both of our drinks. Cuz yes, I was drunk too...but not as much as Ed. XP

_Hey, it's Kiyoko, here are my questions._

Ed: Do you wear lifts?

Roy: Why won't you ask me out? You know I'm hot!

Riza: Why don't you back off before I get east coast on you!

Al: What is it with you and kitties?

Envy: Since you turn into guys and girls, does that make you bi?

Ayumi: Why don't you get a room?

Scar: Have you ever made mashed potatoes with your power thing?

Dante: Why don't you get surgery on your boobs?

Jean and Roy: Would you like me better if I had bigger boobs? Not like I dont have big boobs already, but...bigger ones?

All the guys: Do you like Ayumi or me better? As in hotness?

Alright, that's it. Comment about me more. See ya.

_-MissValentine620_

Ayumi: n.n; And now another one of my sisters...Kiyoko.

Ed: Why are your sisters asking us questions again?

Ayumi: -shrug- Anyway...

Ed: -.-# No, I don't.

Roy: n.n; Kiyoko, I told you before. You're too young for me.

Ed: That didn't stop you before...

Roy: Shush!

Riza: -.-# Why don't you back off???

Ayumi: Oooooh, bitch fight!

Al: -mumbles- I like kitties...

Ayumi: OH! Right on the street I live at, someone ran over a poor little kitty! DX It was soooo sad, it's all flattened and stuff...Kiyoko and Rei know this. The poor thing! (by the way, it's true)

Al: O.O...DX Awww!

Ayumi: And Kiyoko...awesome question.

Envy: o.o What the hell! I'm straight, dammit!

Ayumi: Kiyoko, cut that out! XD

Scar: o.o That's stupid.

Ed: Yes...yes it is...but the question was, have you done it?

Scar: ...

Ayumi: Omg, I think he did.

Scar: ...

Dante: I hate you Kiyoko.

Ayumi: Don't hate my sister just cuz your boobs are all nasty.

Dante: ...

Ed: Now now, Ayumi, don't...

Jean: Um...how you look isn't all that's important

Roy: -said at same time- It's not like it wouldn't help...

Ayumi: Roy, you perv!

Ed: o.o Is that all you think about Kiyoko?

Ayumi: She's obsessed with her looks.

Ed: I won't answer. -.-

Al: Me neither. n.n; Sorry.

Jean: -shrugs- I dunno, you both look a bit the same...ahh, Kiyoko.

Roy: Ayumi. Kiyoko needs to get more developed first.

Ayumi: O.O -slap-

Roy: OW!

Ayumi: You perv!!! -hides behind Ed-

_Gah! My last review cut off some characters...I said Chii-Sissy.  
And I used astericks, like, ..._

Anyways, more questions!  
Al: What would your reaction be if Ayumi and Ed DID get married?  
Ed: What's your favorite food?  
Roy: What's your opinion on all the cosplayers you have?  
Al: What would be your superhero name? Also, I hope you don't mind, but we made you a superhero at Tekkoshocon. Bloodseal is the signal  
Ed: Are you a ranger?  
Winry: Did you ever dye your hair?

And, thats all. :3

_-Hali_

Ayumi: Astericks...that's the little stars, right? Those dun show up on FF, they're mean that way...thats why we use teh dashes.

Al: n.n Uhm... I'll be a bit surprised but I'll go along with it. It's not like I'd mind much, if Ed's happy with her.

Ayumi: -tears- Al...that's so sweet!

Ed: Awww...

Al: n.n; Heh heh

Ed: Uhm..I dunno. I like most foods the same.

Roy: None of them even come close to how sexy I look. -smirk-

Ed and Ayumi: -.-;;;

Al: o.o I'm a superhero?

Ayumi: Awww, that's cute. X3

Al: -shrugs- I dunno...

Ed: That's the RR thing Ayumi made me join in, right?

Ayumi: I didn't _make_ you, I suggested it.

Winry: Yes, I did. Blonde looks better then me then black or brown did.

Ayumi: -tries to imagine Winry with black hair- -stifles laughter-

_Ed: Did you notice in every chapter, at least ONE person sends you and only you a question and no one else? Maybe they're the same person!_

_-Tichi Tach_

Ed: Now that I think of it..yes. -suspecious look-

Ayumi: We'll never know...

_roy: do you date girls that are not riza to make her jealous?_

riza: do you PRETEND TO GET PISSED at roy to hide your feelings?

jean: will you be mine? women in amestris are blind not to notice you!

russell: have girls tried to kiss or chase you? i sure will! i  
love the way your hair covers your face!

envy: have you ACTUALLY TRIED to get along with ed and al?

envy: as you have mentioned in a previous chap. that you wer a "skort" , my bro asks, what the hell is it?

all for now, love lots,  
fmaffx

Roy: Not always to make her jealous. But sometimes. n.n

Riza: -.-#

Ayumi: That's evil!

Riza: I don't pretend. -.-; He really pisses me off sometimes.

Jean: Uh? -shrug- Not everyone's blind.

Ayumi: Naming one person...Kiyoko. Who will murder anyone who asks Havoc out.

Ed: -nod nod- I've seen her.

Ayumi: Not pretty...

Russell: Yes they have. -.-; It's annoying. And thanks?

Envy: No, I haven't and I don't plan to. And you don't know what a skort is? It's what I wear.

Ayumi: n.n; That doesn't help. A skort is the cross between shorts and a skirt. Duh.

_Hallo, hoffe ich, daß Sie um mich sich nicht Deutsches verwendend kümmern, aber ich nicht Englisch außerdem sprechen kann... und es mehr Spaß ist.  
Ayumi: Können Sie Deutsches sprechen?_

Ed: Wer hat besser an sprechendem Deutschem, an Ihnen oder an Al?

Ed wieder: Haben Sie das Ayumi der anderen Seite des Gatters schon getroffen? Wie was ist sie, wenn Sie haben? Alles das ist, das ich wirklich hatte, ich kann nicht im Augenblick denken.

_-Kailen_

Ayumi: Ahhhh! -spinny eyes-

Ed: Woah, wasn't expecting that.

Al: Yeah...

Ayumi: Crap, I suck at German!

Ed: But...Amestrian is a mix of English and German...ahh, forget it.

Ayumi: So what do we do? Not everyone knows German.

Ed: I'll translate it then. Uhm...basically, she's saying in the beginning that she hopes we don't mind speaking in German because she doesn't understand Engligh.

Al: n.n; Brother, you read it wrong.

Ed: I did not!

Al: -sigh- She's saying she hopes we don't mind for _her_ speaking German because she can't speak English well.

Ed: Isn't that what I said?

Ayumi: Nope. XD

Ed: Whatever.

Ayumi: Okay I understand my question...mostly. Uhm...speak in German?

Ed: Sur, you can do that.

Ayumi: Ja spreche ich Deutsches. Nicht gut zwar.

Ed: Okay.

Ayumi: I think I messed it up. x.x;

Al: No, you did fine.

Ed: o.O Did she just call you Aluminium?

Al: n.n; I think Kailen used a translator or something. There's no word for Al in German.

Ed: Anyway...Ich nehme an, daß Alphonse in der LageIST, die Sprache zu sprechen, besser dann, das ich könnte, aber ich mehr Wissen des Deutschen habe.

Al: That means that he's saying I can speak German better, but he knows the language more.

Ayumi: I have no idea what ya'll are talking about.

Al: n.n;

Ed: And yes, I've met the Ayumi of the other side.

Ayumi: Oh, you told me about her. You said that one's black. XP

Ed: n.n; She is. Her name's Ayani. She's nice. More shy then Ayumi is, more...slow. And she's clumsy, and there's something else that she probably doesn't want me to say.

Al: Ja hat er. Ihr Name ist Ayani, das, anders als Ayumi, eine schwarze Frau ist. Sie ist schüchtern, langsam, unbeholfen und noch etwas, das Bruder nicht sagen möchte.

Ayumi: Lost again...

Ed: n.n; Well, that's it!

Ayumi: Really? Oh, yay! Bye peoples!

Ed: Bye!


	9. I really have no idea what to name this!

Ayumi: And again, new chapter! Yay!

Ed: -nod nod- You guys have been good lately. We haven't been buried in questions...yet.

Ayumi: Keep it up and we can start having guest stars on the show! n.n

Ed: Whoot!

_Dear Scar, _

That's alright if you won't let me ruffle your hair, but my next question is for you and Riza Hawkeye of the Amestis military. Your opinion on being paired together ( And I know this is going to end violently for me, seeing as I like seeing you two together, so please spare my pitiful soul)?

_-Teh Okamiluva_

Ayumi: o.o Woah, there's an ScarxRiza pairing?

Ed: Guess so...

Scar: -.-;; Strange...-shrug- I don't see exactly how you can pair us together, seeing as I barely know her...

Ayumi: People like strange pairings?

_ZUP HOMIES! _

I LUV this story! It kicks ass!

Ed:YOUR HOT!  
Roy:YOUR SMEXY!  
Envy:HOTTIE!  
LUV U ALL!

Ed:If you had to live with a guy (not Al) for the rest of your life, who is it and why? (I now you're not GAY! I"M BORED!)  
Greed:Your a piss ass...  
Dante:$#&!$#!$!#!&!&$#!#$!  
Roy: Same question as ED.(not GAY...)  
Riza:If you had a daughter, what would you name it? Son?  
Havoc:It IS possible for you to quit! My mom did!  
Envy:I FOUND YOUR THEME SONG! It's "Love Me or Hate Me" by Lady Sovereign(sp?)! Check it out! Oh, and you are NOT a girl!  
Winry:Bite me...  
Al:I have a black kittie named Midnight. Want him?  
Gluttony:If I throw a brick at you, will you absorb it?  
Maes:NEVER READ STORIES WITH YOU AND ROY AS A COUPLE! I'm a YAOI fan... but THAT'S just wrong!  
Ed:Are you allergic to milk?  
Envy:There's is a pic on a website with you and Ed, and he is saying "Let's go again! Let's go again!" and, well, you had a erm... bulge in your... pants... runs  
Ayumi:Me no like you. You violent.  
Wrath: I got chocolate oreos! XP

BYE! PEACE OUT!

Taianna Mustang(T.M.), Sacred Alchemist, a.k.a. Lady Hitashi, First Lady of Eastern Lands (Inuyasha ROX!),Roy Mustang's adoptive daughter of counts 8 years

Ed: o.o Woah.

Ayumi: XD; Nice set of questions there.

Ed: Shoot, uhmmm...oh! Hohenhiem. XP Ha.

Ayumi: Zomg, loophole! You cheated!

Ed: I did not!

Ayumi: Did too!

Ed: Did no...no, we're _not_ starting that up again.

Ayumi: Awww...fooey.

Greed: o.o; Okay...

Dante: o.o; Right back at you.

Roy: Hughes. XP

Ayumi: You cheated too!

Roy: Ayumi, don't start.

Ayumi: Aww, man...

Riza: Uhm...a daughter maybe Catherine. Son...um...James.

Ayumi: Cute.

Riza: n.n;

Jean: -sigh- Okay, fine...I'll try...try to quit.

Ed: Good for you!

Ayumi: One step closer to a brand new, healthy life! n.n

Jean: -.-;; Yeah, yeah...

Envy: A theme song? o.o Okay, I'll listen to it...

Winry: o.o;;

Al: Oooooooh...yes! n.n

Ed: x.x; Ugh! Not again...

Ayumi: Aww, Midnight sounds so cute. X3

Gluttony: I'd eat them.

Hughes: n.n; I don't read yaoi anyway so...

Ed: -.-; No, I'm not. I just hate it.

Ayumi: I wish I was allergic to milk. It'll make my mom stop trying to make me drink it. -.-;

Envy: ...where's the website? And you put it up? -cracks knuckles-

Ayumi: Crap...Envy, don't murder anyone!

Ed: You say this when you did something like that one or two chapters ago?

Ayumi: Hmmm...yes. n.n

Ed: You hypocrite.

Ayumi: Thank you! And being violent is no reason to not like me. What do you call Ed??? He's plenty violent!

Ed: I am not!

Al: n.n; Yeah, you are.

Ed: You too Al??? -.-; Fine, whatever.

Wrath: Oooh! Gimme!!!

_I'm Back!! _

With Questions!

Ed: I demand your love!!  
Roy:...You smell funny...  
Al: Do you use your armor as a mailbox? Plus, my cat just had kittens...If ya know what I mean...winkwink  
Envy: STOP!...Hammer time! -Dances-  
More Roy: My friend had a plushie of you. I through it into the ceiling fan...on accident.  
Winry: Girl Power!!

--Are any of these real questions? Oh well...

SPAM!

_-PhantomInvader_

Ayumi: n.n Welcome back!

Ed: o.o; What the...

Roy: I smell funny?? o.o; Wha?

Ayumi: No he doesn't. He smells...-takes huge sniff offa Roy and starts coughing- Ugh! Axe! x.x

Roy: n.n;

Ed: Ewwww, you use Axe? Gross.

Roy: So what if I do?

Ayumi: Roy, it's not true. A mob of women will _not_ come after you like in that commercial.

Roy: Really? Aww, man...

Al: -.-; No, I never used my armor as a mailbox. Oh, and can I have one?

Ed: Al! You have plenty of cats!

Al: So? n.n

Ayumi: Ahhh, the cuteness...too...much...-pretends to faint-

Ed: -.-; Shoot.

Envy: o.O The hell?

Roy: ...you killed...a plushie...of me...

Ayumi: Whoot! You go girl!

Winry: n.n; Ha.

Eehehe, questions, eh? -strokes chin thoughtfully-

_For Ayumi: Ed's all yours. And as you're his wife (or will be officially on July 16th) and all, could you answer a question for my mother? She watched the seventeenth episode the other day, where Ed has a shower (yes, squee, all you fangirls, squee -shakes fist-) She asks where the hell did Ed's nipples go? Does he even have any? _

For Envy: I know you hate the gender questions, but DEAL WITH IT. Are you a worm? Worms can change their gender just like you can. Also: is it possible for you to turn into a dalek? Oo

For Ed: There's nothing wrong with being short. Why spaz about it? I'm shorter than you and four years older, dammit! And drink milk 'cause milk is LOVE!

For Al: WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN CUTE AND ADORABLE?!?! Also: Can I hug you, please? -puppy dog eyes-

For Roy: Do you have a logical reason for making all female military officers wear mini skirts? Or do you just want to see Riza's legs?

For Riza: Sorry about that. Have you ever tried shooting with a bow? Bows are nice...

For Havoc: I have a friend... she has a husband list. She added you to it not long ago. And she also tells me she will not be 'stolen' by Roy as he is a smug bastard. What do you say to that?

For Al (again): I've got a cat you can have. -points to freakishly large tigress- I've trained her so she'll attack and maul your brother whenever he tries to kick her out or make you get rid of anymore cats/kitties/kittens. You want to keep her?

For Rose and Noa: Will you two just up and DIE already?!

For Wrath: Why in the world did you trust Envy?! I mean, it's  
ENVY, for the love of God! Also: You are cute, but not as cute as Al. Sorry.

For Alfons: Do you like cheese?

For Black Hayate: -bark- -bark- -growl- -bark- ?

... that's all I have, for now.

FMArcher

Ayumi: Yaaaaaay! And um...-snickers-

Ed: o.o What the?!

Ayumi: There was a reason why they didn't show his nipples...-cracks up-

Ed: -//- Oh, come on...

Ayumi: -grabs Ed's shirt and lifts it up- See! N-n-n-nipplez!

Ed: Gack! -pulls shirt down- Ayumi!

Ayumi: Myahahaha!

Envy: o.o...no, I'm not a worm. And uh...what's a dalek?

Ayumi: Sounds like...something kinky...

Ed: Ha! I'm taller then you! -beams-

Ayumi: You're so cute, Ed. -ruffles hair-

Ed: -.-; Oooookay..and No, I'm not gonna drink milk. Deal with it!

Al: n.n;; Haha...um, sure. -hugs-

Ayumi: Oooo, cute! -snaps pick and gives to FMArcher-

Al: n.n; Why do you keep doing that?

Ayumi: They're freaking cute, thats why! Ooooh, we can make this a business...pay to hug Al. Pictures as souviners! Yush!

Al: n.n; Come on, don't do that...

Ed: Probably would get alot of money though...-eyes turn into dollar signs- Cha-ching!

Ayumi: Ha! That's what I'm talking about!

Al: o.o Brother!

Ed: Fine, fine, we won't. -mutters-

Ayumi: Aww...

Roy: n.n; Haha, no...I want to see all the girl's legs.

Riza: o.o#

Ayumi: EWW!! You perv! -slaps-

Roy: OW!

Riza: No, I've never tried the bow and arrow.

Ayumi: Ooooh, you should. Bet that'll look really cool...right Roy?

Roy: -imagining it- -drools-

Riza: o.o;

Jean: Uhm...that's...really...weird...

Roy: What do you mean stolen???

Ayumi: Ho, shnap...Roy, you perv!

Roy: What! I didn't do anything!

Ed: You were thinking it...

Roy: I was not!

Ed: But you are a smug bastard, I agree with that. -nods-

Ayumi: -also nods- Me too.

Roy: -.-;

Al: O.O...uhm...

Ayumi: If he says no, can I have her? I want Roy to get mauled. -cackles-

Roy: O.O

Wrath: I dunno...I didn't know! -pouts-

Ayumi: Hey...we can add hugs with Wrath too! Ooooo! So kyoot!

Wrath: -.-; Don't...

Ed: Who else to use...

Al: Brother! You said you wouldn't!

Ed: I did? Shoot...

Rose: -.-# Shut up.

Noah: Yeah!

Alfons: Uhhhhh...yeah...I like it...

Black Hayate: -bark- bark- -whimper- n.n

Ayumi: ...the hell?

_All that apply: Have you ever cosplayed? _

All dead peeps: Why don't you be ghostie like me and wreak havoc on others' minds? Or devour their souls or something?

Ayumi: I didn't say your fanfic was bad...I didn't mean it, anyway. Al's a vampire too in it, right? So it's fine. I didn't mean to insult it... is not in a position to say anything about the fic in question due to being lazy and not reading it

-Numdenu

Ed: -nods- We've all cosplayed.

Ayumi: That's a seperate fanfic -nod nod-

Ed: Roy cosplayed me...-glare- in a miniskirt.

Roy: -shrug-

Ayumi: Ewww...

Trisha: o.o Um...no thanks.

Greed: Ahahaha, sounds fun. I'm in.

Hughes: Not me. n.n;

Ayumi: Haha, no,I was just kidding. n.n And yes, Al's a vampire.

Ed: -had just finished it before- Wow...you made me evil!

Ayumi: It was hot. -shrug-

_Ed:Has Roy ever made you so mad that you detached your automail arm and beat him with it?  
Al:Did you ever have a kitty that Ed said "ran away"? Because if you did, than what most likely really happened was Ed either let it run away or he released it in the wild.  
Roy:I heard a VERY interesting rumor about you. Apparently, you dance like Michael Jackson while listening to his music. The same thing with Justin Timberlake. Are these rumors true?  
Armstrong:Has ripping off your shirt and flexing your muscles at random times been in your family for generations?  
Ed (again):Have you ever tried stretching yourself to get taller?  
Roy (again):Do you miss the days when Hughes didn't show everyone pictures of his daughter?  
FMA cast:If there was a live action movie of FMA, who would you want to play you? (You don't have to answer Roy, because for you, I can picture Tom Cruise playing you.)_

_-BIbeast_

Ed: I;ve whacked him with my automail before, but I haven't detached it. That would be a waste and it'll hurt when I put it back on. -.-;

Ayumi: Awww, poor Edo...

Al: No, most of the kitties I have Brother doesn't know abo...oops...

Ed: o.o What was that???

Al: n.n; Nothing!

Roy: o.o;; Ahahaha, of course not, why would you think that, I mean that's just soooo absurd, isn't it? -sweats-

Ayumi: I've seen it. -sigh-

Roy: Shut up!

Armstrong: Why yes, it has! How'd you know?

Ed: Probably just guessed. And wouldn't stretching...ya know...hurt?

Ayumi: It would! n.n And it could accidently dislocate your limbs if your not careful!

Ed: o.o...ewww

Roy: Surprisingly, yes, I do. -.-; That's what sucks about that.

Ed: And can't we just play ourselves?

Ayumi: I say you can! XD

_Lol, I must be really crazy! (but not) _

Riza: Yeah, my school is cool. Well, I think you rock and I was wondering do you have a guy you acually like thats not like... perverted and all looks at Roy

Roy: (ruffles hair) You remind me of mi older brother... mumbles retard-n-all plus perverted coughs you didn't here that from me. Well I was thinking... WHY DID YOU KISS ED IN FEMED! YOU PISSED ME OFF THERE!! slaps Roy Pedophile... or how ever you spell it...

Ed: What's ya favorite type of flavored icecream??

Ayumi: I'M GONNA POP UP IN THIS SHOW... just to warn ya... lol... ttyl on yahoo messenger... sobs I wish I could right like you...

Al: What type of kittens do you like, because I like all kinds of kittens! squel KITTEN!! graps kitten Here ya go Al-chan! pops up in studio and give Al cat, pops away

Winry: Are you made that Ayumi keeps claiming Ed? Do you want Ed?

Dante: Why don't you rott in hell, please... everyone else will be happy!! Someone random smiles See.. points You will make that person over their happier by DIYING!!

Ayumi (again): Do you like the bands The Fray, Story of the Year, Greenday, Limp Biscuit, and Linkin Park?

(Dancing to Gon Jig Wit It -Street Runnaz Click in a mini-skirt, with tanktop on. Says: ROCK YA HIPS!)

Oh yeah, I've been wanting to do this for a long time (Kicks Gluttony and watches as her fat ass rolls down the hill like a big ass bolder) HAHAHA

alright

EdxAyumi, EdxWinry pwned! (hehe Three sum)

Ja Nae!  
Until next time...  
-NejisxnxKyoswife A.C.B. Ur #1 fan eva!  
bye!

Riza: Hmm...do I like someone not perverted...

Roy: I'm not perverted!

Riza: Nope, not really.

Roy: -after being slapped- O.O I KISSED ED?!?!!

Ed: O.O EWWWWWW!!

Ayumi: Ahahaha...funny story...

Ed: Another of your fanfics???

Ayumi: Chapter 6 of FemEd. n.n

Ed: ...-goes to check it out- Oh, and I like vanilla.

Ayumi: Vanilla does pwn. And...n.n; Okay.

Al: -huggles kitten- I like all kinds! n.n

Ayumi: Awww...

Winry: -.-;; Do I have to answer this?

Ayumi: Weeeeeell, I would say yes to torture you, but seeing as how I'm probably not going to like the answer...no.

Winry: Okay, good..

Ayumi: Linkin Park's the only one there I like. And only like, 3 of their songs.

Winry: Emo...

Ayumi: -.-# I am not!

Gluttony: -rolls down hill- AAAAHHH!

Ayumi: O.O Did you just call Gluttony a girl?!?! And eww, threesome.

_Whoot! You still rock Ayumi! pins up pic of me and Al huggin' _

Al: Thank you for the huggy! Now how about hugging Winry?  
Winry: Do you support AlxWin? I do .  
Roze: YOU WANNA GO?!  
Noah: You have mind-raped Edward, and you danced on Al's grave! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Have you ever seen a therapist? Seriously...  
Roy: Go miniskirts! twirls in own miniskirt But have you ever actually worn one of these things? It's hard making sure you don't look like a slut in one of these T.T Then again, Roze probably just slapped a belt on and called it skirt when Scar and her did the naughty... has new theroy on Roze's baby's father  
Riza: Have you ever ridden a mustang? -pun only slightly intended- Like the horse?  
Ayumi: So you were at the party too?! Man, I got some good pictures of Ed table dancing if you'd like some .

_-edluffer_

Ayumi: Hahaha...yeah.

Ed: -comes back- ...WHAT THE HELL!!!

Ayumi: You likey??? n.n

Ed: Of course not! -fumes-

Ayumi: Psh.

Al: n.n; Do I have to?

Ayumi: YES! -shoves Al into Winry-

Al: WAUGH! -falls ontop of her-

Winry: -spinny eyes- Ugh...

Ayumi: WHOOT!!! -snaps tons of pics-

Ed: o.o Ayumi, cut that out!

Winry: -too dizzy to answer her question-

Rose: SURE, YOU'RE OWN!

Noah: o.o...

Ayumi: O.O You danced on Alfons' grave?!?! What's the matter with you!

Noah: It was a dance of passing! To guide his spirit!

Ayumi: Yeah, right! And monkeys fly out of Roy's ass and give kids candy!

Roy: o.O...

Ed: n.n; Ladies, can we not do this...

Ayumi: Fine...

Roy: o.o; Oooooookay...

Rose: O.O What!!!

Riza: n.n;;; Yes, I have.

Ayumi: You were at the party? -ponders- I coulda sworn the party was only for cast members. You sneak in?

Ed: O.O Table dancing????

Ayumi: Yeah, you danced then stripped.

Ed: O.O WHAT?!?! And you didn't stop me?!

Ayumi: I was too busy enjoying it and taking pictures.

Ed: -.-;; What about you Al???

Al: ...too busy laughing?

Ed: -faceplant-

_ Okay, okay. I'll be good and leave shorter reviews and not annoy you. I'll annoy Ed! XD_

Envy: Okay, okay. You're a guy. BUT, you still LOOK like a girl. I'm just saying.

Ed: Best friend! -cuddles- So, anyway. Who's your favorite author? I like Meg Cabot, Lisi Harrison, and Zoey Dean, since my book collection is up to a minimal.

Ayumi: That last review screwed up my brain. -confuzzled- What did Kailen say? You can ask that to Ed or Al, BTW. I just felt like asking you.

Roy: I just wanted to point out you are the living proof that mongoloids can exist wherever. Anyway, do you not know that it pisses Riza off that you dig other chicks?

Al: You're so damn CUTE! -hugs- And absolutely hot! What do you look for in a girl?

Ed (again): You're screwed. You're brother's younger than you AND taller than you. What's wrong with you? Seriously, do you take drugs?

Riza: You're pretty. And you shoot good. I know how to shoot, but my aim is WAY off. How do you, like, go onto the exact target? Do you open one eye or both eyes?

Ayumi (again): I have news for you. New album, Marilyn Manson. It's Gothic/Metal. Try it sometime.

I have decided to like Al. Yay me! Oh, and just so you know, I like Ed x Ayumi and Ed x Winry. Izz confuzzling, I know, but both are cute! I, for one, am in love with Al and no one shall stop me.

xoxo, punkettebebe

Ed: -.-;; Aww, man...

Envy: -sigh- It's better then nothing, I guess...

Ed: -cuddled with- But I barely know you!

Ayumi: XD Ha.

Ed: -shrugs- I dunno, I don't read for leisure. Mostly research.

Ayumi: Researching the female anotomy too?

Ed: o//o What the???

Ayumi: Ahahahaa...kidding, geez.

Ed: -.-;;

Ayumi: Ugh...

Ed: I can do this one for you, if you want...

Ayumi: NO! I must prove myself as a German!

Ed: You're not German...

Ayumi: Okay, ummmm...-spinny eyes- Crap...something about...SCREW THIS! Ed!

Ed: n.n; Kailen said at first that she hopes we don't mind her speaking German because it's easier for her to understand and that it's fun. The questions were if Ayumi could understand German...

Ayumi: FINE, be a show-off! -pouts-

Ed: -sweatdrop- Who knew German better, me or Al, and if I knew the Ayumi from the other side.

Roy: Monog...what? And um...-smirk- I know.

Ayumi: -gasp- You playa bastard!

Roy: What??

Riza; -.-#

Al: Uhm...I dunno. -shrugs-

Ayumi: -glances at Winry- Something like dat...

Al: n.n; Haha, no...

Ed: I don't take drugs, dammit!

Riza: I usually keep both eyes open. All you need is practice. n.n

Ayumi: Who's Marilyn Manson? .o.

Al: n.n; Heh heh...

Ayumi: Again with liking both pairings...-shrugs- Whatever.

Ed: Well, we're done!

Ayumi: Whoot! And, we have a special shout-out today!

Ed: For PhantonTnvader. -nods- That was our 100th reviewer!

Ayumi: WHOOO! Help us get to 200 peoples!

Ed: See ya next time!

Ayumi: -blows kisses- Byes!


	10. And some more random questions

Ed: Yay for the 10th chapter!

Ayumi: o.o It's the 10th chapter?!?!

Ed: Yes, that's usually comes after the 9th chapter, Ayumi.

Ayumi: -.-; You don't have to get ll smart with me.

Ed: Of course I do. -smile-

Ayumi: ...Anyway! n.n Let's start! HUZZAH!

_OMG!! haha, that wuz funny!! It's mee again..._

Riza: I wonder why you don't though, hanging out with a still very perverted person?? -looks at Roy again-

Roy: I like your idea of miniskirts!! -cuddles- Why do you like miniskirts again? -takes pic of us cuddling-

Al: Okay, are you allergic to anything? -hugs-

Ayumi: Um... since I'm going to be crazy... -holds up tape- Heheh, remember this tape... the one of -coughsNAUGHTYcoughs- -breaks a run for it-

Winry: I still think you rock!! -glomps-

Ed: I like vanilla icecream too! -glomps n' takes picture of me glomping Ed-

Dante': You know what? FUCK YOU BITCH. UR A HOE U KNOE THAT RIGHT!!

Gluttony: I called you a girl?? OOPS -crackles- -kicks again- FATTY FATTY 2 BY 4, CAN'T WALK DOWN THE HILL NO MORE! HAHA

Ayumi(again): I like Linkin Park 2!! What songs do you like, and what other anime do you watch?

alright

EdxAyumi, EdxWinry pwned! (hehe Three sum)

Ja Nae!  
Until next time...  
-NejisxnxKyoswife A.C.B. Ur #1 fan eva!  
bye!

Riza: .o. I work for him though. -shrugs- Whatever...

Roy: Stop calling me a pervert!

Ed and Ayumi: -immediately starts chanting- Pervert! Pervert!

Roy: Dammit! And I said why I liked it, I'm not repeating myself. -gets blinded by camera flash- AAHH! MY EYES!

Al: Not that I know of. -huggled and smushed-

Ayumi: O.O YOU BASTARD! GIMME BACK THAT TAPE!!!

Ed: ...what tape??

Ayumi: Oh gawd...the one of...uhm...-whispers in his ear-

Ed: O.O WHAT?!

Winry: n.n Thanks! -glomped-

Ed: -glomped and squished- -.-;;

Ayumi: Hey! Stop glomping teh cast! And my man! -flails-

Dante: -.-;; Keep that up and we'll see if you don't end up being made into a Philosopher's Stone.

Ayumi: Ooooooh, so scary.

Gluttony: -kicked- ...-eats leg-

Ayumi: Hmmm...Breaking The Habit, Numb, In The End and...I think that's it. And I've seen too many animes to list. n.n;

_Hairest? I'm not a racist on hair... I'm hyper!! You hear me hyper!! My coffee is not bad... it's filled with crack..._

Homunculi: -gasps- H-how could you not know!! HOW!! That song is made by Flogging Molly -cries-

Ayumi: Fine... ruin my fun... -cries again-

-stops crying, looks around- ... umm... ATTACK!! -huggles both Wrath and Lust- 

_-Shoushin_

Ayumi: o.O...Coffee filled with crack...oooookay...

Homunculi: o.O

Ayumi: Uhm...

Wrath and Lust: -huggled- Gah!

_Yay! 'Nother review! And I was wondering why astericks didn't show up...I thought it was something with my computer..._

Anyways,  
Al: Will you give me your pants? And what's your opinion on Aaron? Like, are you friends? Mortal enemies?

Ed: Your pants are made of pudding skins. ..

Chii: For the german question, did you use a translator?

Ed: Have you ever painted your nails?

Chii: Your name's Ayani? I thought it was something else, which I'm not saying here because that would be a spoiler...Or something.

Lust: Do you like waffles?

Envy: Do you like pancakes?

Pride: Do you like french toast?

DOO DOO DOO DOO! Gotta get a mouthful!

Hali

Ed: o.O...

Al: My...pants? .o. Do they have to be the ones I'm wearing now?

Ayumi: Oooooh! Let's do it! -rips Al's pants off and gives to Hali-

Al: AGH! -dives under table-

Ed: Ayumi!

Ayumi: What? -.- It was a request! And I live to please!

Al: And...uhm...I guess you can say Aaron and I are...aqquantinces.

Ed: o.o What the hell?!?!

Ayumi: XD Ha! Wait...really? .o.

Ed: Of course not!

Ayumi: Let me see...-licks Ed's pants-

Ed: O.O EW! That feels so wrong!

Roy: How kinky. .o.

Ayumi: -nods- Yup...that definetaly tastes of pudding.

Ed: x.x; My pants are not pudding!

Ayumi: -points- Ed and Al translated it. I can barely speak it. DX I fail as a German, okay?!?! -wails-

Ed: YOU-ARE-NOT-GERMAN!!!

Ayumi: Psh, don't you think I know that?! I'm just saying!

Ed: ...whatever. And no, I haven't. -.-;

Ayumi: That would be funny. XD And no, my name's Ayumi. .o. Ayani ish my double in the other world.

Ed: -nods-

Lust: I liked them...

Envy: I don't like pancakes. They taste weird.

Pride: Mmm...french toast...

_Yay! Anyways, here we go!_

Ayumi: I already approved your friend request! I'm online, like, ten hours a day, so, what time do you go online and where do you live? So that I know when to go on, that is. Damn time difference! Why the hell do I have to live in the Philippines, anyway?

Ed: -sigh- You're not gettign the joke. Saying 'best friend' is making 'sipsip' in Tagalog or 'sucking up' in English. Let's try that again: Hey, best friend! You are the best ever! Can you give me a hundred bucks?

Al: -stares- You're hot. ABSOLUTELY HOT. I feel it is a crime, but who cares?! -smiles- So, anyway, I wanted to ask you... Do you have a girlfriend? 'Cause I'm free! -wink-

Roy: Can you do this?! -poses then bellydances- Bellydancing IS quite hard, but I'v got this CD to help. -stops dancing; hands you belliydancing CD- Want it? It shapes your abs AND glutes!

Riza: Hah! I did it! I hit the middle bull's-eye thinggie at the shooting range last night! Whee! Thanks, it really worked! Ahem, anyway, you and Roy DO look good together. But Roy's too much of a bastard to just say he loves you. So, do you like Roy, or do you LOVE Roy?

Roy (again): Bastard. You act like such a smart ass. You don't know everything! Only God does! (And if you say 'there is no God,' I will KILL you) So, anyway, I know you're not a pervert, but why are you so obsessed with chicks and miniskirts?

-shrug- That's it. Well, see you next time! -dancing a new hip-hop routine-. Oh, and BTW, I'm juggling Hip-Hop classes and an upcoming recital so I won't be arouns much. 

xoxo, punkettebebe

Ayumi: Phillipines, awesome! n.n I'm online most of the time and I live in Central, duh.

Ed: o.O...Uhm...okay...yeah...no, I ain't giving you any money. XP

Ayumi: Damn, that was cold!

Al: o.o -stared at- Uhm...thanks? No, I don't have a girlfriend...

Ayumi: n.n; Haha.

Roy: Bellydancing? o.O...-takes CD- okay...

Riza: Crap, I was hoping this question wouldn't come up...

Ayumi: Oh yay! Moment of truth!

Riza: -mumbles something-

Ed: -.-; Riza, speak up.

Riza: -glares-

Ayumi: n.n; Come on Riza, you can do it...

Riza: -.-;;; -mumbles louder-

Ayumi: n.n;;; Riza...

Riza: What. -.-

Ayumi: Say it!

Riza: Okay! I love him! -still said it quietly-

Ed: -.-; Anyone hear her?

Ayumi: Riza, come on, it's easy.

Riza: Why don't you do it then??

Ayumi: But I don't love Roy. .o.

Riza: -.-...I love him, happy?

Roy: -gasp-

Ayumi: n.n There we go!

Ed: -claps- Yay! Now if only Roy would stop being a smug bastard and tell her how he feels. -glares ato Roy-

Roy: -sweats-

Ayumi: Ha, she got'cha.

Roy: I'm not answering.

Ayumi: Because that'll be admitting that your a pervert, wouldn't it?!

Roy: ...

Ayumi: -ignores his silence- It would!

Ed: You heard it here! Roy's a pervert, everybody!

Roy: -twitch- I am not!

_-le gasp-_

I'm actually doing something...serious!

Ed: Do you think I'm weird? Be honest.  
Al: Could I plez hug you? Your just so...huggable.  
Riza: Could you teach me how to be as focused as you?  
Everone else: I made cake!

_-PhantomInvader_

Ed: n.n;; Kinda?

Al: n.n; Fine. -hugs-

Ayumi: -snaps pic and gives to Phantom- Now, that'll be 10 bucks, take it or leave it.

Al: Ayumi! You said you wouldn't do the buisness!!

Ayumi: I said nothing of the sort!

Al: Yes you did! Last chapter!

Ayumi: Noooo, _Ed_ said that he wouldn't XP

Al: Shoot. -.-

Riza: n.n Sure.

Ayumi: CAKE, GIMME!

Wrath; NO, ME FIRST!

Ed: n.n;;

_First off, yes, I did sneak in to the cast only party. Havoc gave me spy lessons_

Second, my good buddy Chellips would like some hugs from: Everyone O.O 'Scept Noah, Dante, and Roze. Cus their 'hoebags' according to Chellips.

Roy: Your eye patch is so cool! Would you ever consider being a pirate? And letting us be on your crew?!  
Riza: How many guns do you own?  
Hayate: Bark! Ruff ruff, awho!?!?!?  
Ayumi: I just kinda wanted to point this out, but did you notice in the FMA movie when Alfons puts Edward in the rocket, and he's all 'No, I don't need to go back!!' and then when he's bein' launched anyways, and he sees Noah he accelerates? It's almost like he's all 'No, I don't wanna leave!' (Sees Noah) 'OH CRAP! GOGOGO!' XD Just thought this was funny...  
Ed: What was it like to die twice? (Once from the blimp, and once from the talking transexual Palmtree?)  
Gracia: Do you plan to ever re-marry?

Chellips will now ask her own questions

Hughes(Nazi Hughes): You're awesome!! Why must you be a Nazi!!?  
Roy: I love your eyepatch, but why do you have it?  
Wrath: Can I hug you, and keep you forever? -sees Yuki 'You're still my lover!'-

That's all! Sorry if we kinda bugged you with our... being ourselves . We lurve your Q&A. I'm reading ToB right now actually. I give it a thumbs up so far!

_-edluffer_

Ayumi: Aha! I knew it!

Jean: o.o Shhh! You weren't supposed to tell! DX

Ayumi: n.n; Haha, we kinda don't have time for everyone to hug Chellips. Sooo...Ed, Al, take it away!

Ed: I dun wanna. -.-

Al: -shrugs and hugs Chellips-

Ayumi: n.n; Ed, you meanie.

Ed: What? I don't even know her. -.-;

Roy: ...no, I'm not gonna be a pirate. -.-;

Riza: Hmm...I forget. Over 20 but less then 100, I guess.

Ayumi: That's alot. o.o

Riza: n.n -shrug-

Hayate: Arf arf bark! n.n

Ayumi: What is it with at least one person asking Hayate questions?!?!

Ed: o.o These people can speak dog?

Breda: Dog?! Where?!

Hayate: n.n?

Breda: AAAAHHH! MONSTER! IT'LL KILL US ALL! -runs-

Hayate: n.n???

Ayumi: Note to self...fill Breda's room with dogs...

Ed: o.o Ayumi!

Ayumi: Ah! Did I say that out loud?

Ed: ...yes.

Ayumi: Shit! Oh well...and yes, I've noticed that.

Ed: o.o; Well you see-

Ayumi: You also notice that Ed's all grim cuz he's going anyway then sees Noah and kinda grimaces? It's like he has to force back all the vomit from seeing her face, and then, unable to take it, he blasts off!

Noah: ...?!

Ed: n.n;;; It's not like that at all, you see-

Ayumi: You were repulsed by her being! Deal with it!

Ed: o.o;;;

Ayumi: n.n

Ed: -.-;; I'm just gonna say...dying isn't pleasant.

Ayumi: I wouldn't count it as dying. Just alot of near-death experiances.

Envy: ...Dammit!

Ayumi: What's wrong Envy?

Envy: She just called me a talking transexual palmtree!

Ayumi: So?

Envy: ...frick.

Gracia: No, I don't plan on it. I'll remain a widow.

Hughes: Uhm...cuz?

Ayumi: CUZ IS NOT A GOOD REASON, YOU BASTARD!

Ed: Ayumi, calm down!

Ayumi: NO! -cams down anyway-

Roy: -.-;; I have an eyepatch because I lost my eye.

Ayumi: HAHAHA!

Roy: o.q?

Ayumi: OMG, HAHAH! -in hysterics- That...so...f-funny...

Ed: What's so funny about him losing an eye?

Ayumi: Aaaahahaha! XD Stop it Ed, your killing me! -rolls on floor laughing head off-

Ed: -stares-

Hughes: o.o;;;;

Wrath: n.n; You can hug me but that's it.

Ayumi: -gasps for breath- G...glad you...like it...-bursts out laughing again-

Roy: -.-;;;

_hi! i'm back! muwahaha!_

alphonse: what is it about you and kitties? i'm allergic to cats but i used to love them, too. now i'm a dog person! my mom wouldn't let me have one cause y'know i might... 00 sorry bout that.

riza: do you want me to give black hayate a doggie tag? do ya! do ya!

roy: you want one, too? i'll even throw in a doggie suit! you'll be riza's blue hayate!

wrath: you know who you remind me of? do ya! do ya! you remind me of my whiny little classmate whos 13 but acts like a 7 yr old! whiny baby!

russell: -chases around- -faints-

jean: -recovers- -does the same- -faints-

(my bro: aha! there you are! sorry bout that. that's what happens when you awtch FMA twice a day while eating sugary chocolatey choco mousse...)

_-fmaffx_

Al: -.-; I just like kitties, is that so wrong?

Riza: n.n Hayate doesn't need a dog tag, but thank you.

Roy: Uhm...no...

Ayumi: DOGGIE SUIT!!! -laughs more-

Ed: o.O

Wrath: n.n Screw you! -said all cheerfully and happy-

Ayumi: BWAHAHAHA! -cracks up-

Russell: -chased and stares after she faints- o.o...

Jean: -does the same- o.o...

Ayumi: Ahahaha! We're done! -giggle fit-

Ed: Yeah...-staring at Ayumi- Ooookay...we'll see you next time!

Ayumi: Au revoir!!!


	11. Sneaking on!

Ed: Sorry for the wait, people!

Ayumi: n.n Yup! I'm sneaking on the comp while at school, cuz I'm grounded! -.- For a month.

Ed: o.o A month?! What the hell did you do?

Ayumi: WHY do automatically think that it was ME who got myself grounded??!?!

Ed: Uhm...

Ayumi: -.-; Its something my sisters did...

Ed: O...kay...

Ayumi: LET'S START!

_I'm back... again! -drinks some more of my coffee- MUWAHAHA!! _

Ed: I'm bored... and upset... so... I'll take my upset-ness out on you... -throws a lot of random things at him-

Roy: You are so USELESS in the rain!! -whacks him with a water bottle, which knocks him out- whoops... umm... Quick! Someone draw something on his face!!

Lust and Wrath: -is still huggling them- YAY! You two should feel loved!

_-Shoushin_

Ayumi: Crap,the coffee...

Ed: -knocked out by a duck- x.x

Ayumi: o.o Ed!

Roy: -knocked out with a water bottle- x.x

Ayumi: n.n Haha!

Riza: o.o Roy!

Ayumi: -starts drawing perverted stuff on Roy's face-

Riza: o.o Ewwww...

Ayumi: MYAHAHA!

Lust and Wrath: n.n;;;; Okay

_haha! Here it comes... LE QUESTIONS: _

Riza: Alright, I'll leave it alone.

Roy: Did I blind you? -takes pictures again- and plus I like to re-ask questions to get on the characters nerves! hah

Ayumi: No, I won't give back the tape! haha -runs- I should sell it on Ebay to the fans. AND I CAN GLOMP THE CAST IF I WANT!! YOU GET TO GLOMP EDO ALL DAY AND NIGHT... -sweatdrops- oops. -runs faster-

Dante': I want to see you do it. Your shit won't able to effect me anyways, cuz I'll kill you before you attempt to turn me into it, you ugly bastard ass hoe! That's why ppl don't like your bitch ass!

Gluttony: You can't eat my leg. -punches face-

Al: Oh okay, who would you date on the cast?

Ed: How do you keep your hair nice?

Winry: Why don't ppl like you, I think you kick ass!!

alright

WinryxEdxAyumi PWNED

Ja Noe  
NejisxnxKyoswife A.C.B Ur #1 fan eva  
bye

Riza: Okay. n.n At least you spelled my name right.

Roy: -wakes up and gets blinded- GAH!! x.x

Ayumi: RAWR! -shoots-

Dante: -.-# #

Ayumi: n.n; Please, enough with the cursing out of Dante...and this spacebar is busted. -.-

Gluttony: -punched and tries to eat her arm-

Ayumi: o.o Gah! And Al's answer ish Winry, duh!

Al: n.n; Don't answer for me, please?

Ayumi: I didn't. .o.

Al: n.n;;;;;

Ed: -has just woken up- Oww...

Ayumi: Edo,your question

Ed: Huh? Oh...I dunno. I wash it?

Winry: n.n Heh,thanks!

Ayumi: I'd love to kick her ass...

Winry: o.o; What???

Ayumi: o.o Did I say that out loud?

Ed: ...yes.

Ayumi: Shit...and again with the threesome thing,oh man...

_Ed:You have Felinophobia.That's why you won't let Al have a kitty,isn't it?Huh?HUH?Oh,and BOO! _

Al:Why do you like kitties?They're evil!Except Bengals and Blacks.Those are cute.But the rest are planning to destroy the world.

Roy:I'm dancing on your head.

Ayumi:Same as Roy's.

_-Moofiecakes_

Ed: o.o I'm not scared of cats.

Al: Kitties aren't evil! They'd never try and destroy the world.

Ayumi: Yeah! It's sporks that'll do that.

Al: ...sporks?

Ayumi: That's what I said,isn't it?

Ed: What is it with you and sporks?

Ayumi: Shut up, pudding pants.

Ed: What the?!?! o.O

Ayumi: Myahaha...

Roy: o.O Wha?

Ayumi: AUGH! I got a moofie on my head! Get it off! -flails-

_Al: SAVE ME. My soul is at risk of being devoured! And that's all that's left of me, being a ghostie! (-down on knees-) SAVE ME! _

Ed: Do you ever wear any green? I don't mean a Link hat and tunic, but, you know, just a nice green shirt or something.

Envy: Would you like some nice black slacks?

Roy: Did you know I think you have less dignity than bean curd? And by bean curd, I don't mean Ed.

Ayumi: Have you ever played Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones? Because there's this one guy in there who looks strikingly like Ed...and with a younger brother who looks a heck of a lot like Al! Weird, no?

Greed: Great. Can you help me out here? You can float around whispering random crack while I turn on all the strobe lights and get some giant spiders from a generic Dungeons and Dragons game.

_-?_

Ed: n.n; Uhm...yeah, this person forgot to put their name?

Al: 0.0 What happened???

Ayumi: Yeah...your soul's gonna be devoured yet you are still writing this review...interesting.

Ed: I don't really like the color green. .o.

Ayumi: Ed'll look hot in green though.Cuz like...he's hot in anything he wears...or doesn't wear.

Ed: Okay...and...WTF?!

Roy: I do not! -flails-

Ed: -stares at Roy- ...ew!!! Gross, what the hell is on your face?!

Roy: Huh?

Ayumi: -snicker fit-

Ed: -.- That's nasty.

Roy: What is? -looks in a mirror- O.O AGH!

Ayumi: And you say you're not a pervert,Roy. -shakes head in disgust-

Riza: o.oBut you drew that,Ayumi.

Ayumi: SHUSH!

Ed: -.-;;

Ayumi: And no, I've never played. But those guys sound hot. -nods-

Greed: n.n Sure, count me in.

_NO! I SWORE TO MYSELF I'LL BE YOUR FREQUENT REVIEWER! (runs off to an dark emo corner and sobs)_

_QUESTION TIME! (a bunch of little kids run off screaming and crying)_

_Ed: I SAID I'D BE BACK! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! (prepares flamethrower)  
Ayumi: Oh my god, YOU LIKE LINKIN' PARK TOO?! WOOT! LINKIN PARK FTW! (for the win)  
Roy: I know you want females to wear mini-skirts, but some skirts are skorts, ya know? If you don't know waht skorts are, THEN LOOK IT UP YOURSELF!  
Ayumi(again): LET'S RULE THE WORLD TOGETHER, AHAHAHAHA! THEN YOU'LL MAKE ED YOUR SMEXY SLAVE. O.o  
Envy: GENDER CONFUSION, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Dante: We all know that the Philosipher's Stone is only a rare flavor of Gadoraid (according to Uncyclopedia...(shifty eyes))  
Greed: I THOUGHT YOU DIED FROM PLAYING TOO MUCH DDR! (yet again, from Uncyclopedia)  
Everyone: Who here knows the website Uncyclopedia? (its a Wikipedia spoof)  
Dante: Your face should be shown on esfogs. OH, BURN! (esfogs is a website NOT for kiddies who wet their pants easily)  
Roy: You know you enjoyed groaping (spelling?) Lust's breasts in the manga. Nyahahahaha._

_Buh bye everyone! RESPOND TO ALL OF THESE, MY SLAVES! (except Ayumi. She kicks arse. :P)_

_-MeiFire_

Ayumi: n.n Welcome back Mei!

Ed: o.o Crap!

Ayumi: You know,I coulda SWORN that ftw means fuck the what.

Ed: o.O

Roy: -pouts- But skorts aren't as fun as skirts. Like when the wind blows up under a girl's skirt...

Ayumi: O.O Perv! -slaps-

Roy: OW!

Ayumi: Oh gawd...a smexy slave. -giggles-

Ed: O.O?!?!

Ayumi: Sure, lets take over the world! MYAHAHAHA!

Envy: I'M A FRICKIN' GUY!!!!!!!!!!!

Dante: ...it's...a what? o.O

Greed: No...Ed stabbed me...-glares at Ed-

Ed: n.n; Heh heh...

Ayumi: OMG, I know that! Haven't been on for a while though...

Dante: ...o...kay...

Roy: I did not!

_Sorry for bring gone for so long  
For all:If you could be any character from any movie who would you be?  
For Foo: Your Granddaughter is SMOKIN HOT!  
For Wrath,Sloth and Pride:DO you prefer being your anima or manga form?  
Bye  
P.S(holds giant magnet infront of Ed and Al) Bwha bwha bwha_

_-The Earth Alchemist_

Ed: I'm fine with being me, thanks.

Ayumi: X3 Same here.

Foo: Uh...thanks.

Ran Fan: o//o

Wrath: Anime! I'm an ugly old fart in the manga.

Pride: ...hey!

Sloth: Anime. -nods-

Pride: ...I'll say Manga to be special...

Ayumi: Yo! No magnetism stuffs!

_Sorry about that Havoc n.n' But the great ruler Ayumi asked how I got pictures of Edward doing a smexy table dance._

Riza: Did you know feeding dogs table food is bad for them? You should really consider feeding Hayate Iams, he'll live a lot longer.

Winry: How did Den lose his leg? Chellips and I have a crack-filled theory that you chopped it off so you could give him auto-mail.

Ed: Is auto-mail all that bad? I mean, it's so cool! I agree with teh awesome Winry! AUTOMAIL IS LIFE! AND LIFE IS LIKE AN OREO!

_-edluffer_

Havoc: ;-;

Ayumi: Cool...I'm a great ruler...-smirk-

Riza: Okay, then. n.n I'll try it.

Winry: o.o I didn't chop it off.

Ayumi: EW, Winry, how COULD you!! You animal abuser!

Winry: x.x; I didn't do that!

Ayumi: LIAR!

Ed: n.n; We're actually not sure how that happened.

Winry: -nods-

Ed: And its not THAT bad, I guess...

Ayumi: Oreos...I want one. .o.

_HIYA AYUMI! waves Hello again people! It's me! fullmetal'sgirl92 but just call me Eli-hime. Or maybe Angel of Darkness...ponders OH WELL! It's time to ask some more questions! YAY! eating a chocolate Edo head_

Roy: So, my little Roy, Do you like attention? And...WILL YOU MARRY ME? hugs Roy I love you!

Riza:Did you know a lot of people want you to wear a miniskirt? Will you?

Al: Do you want a snow white kitty? If Ed says no, I'll use my mind control on him.

Ayumi: Hey! Will you make out with Ed? And steal Roy's watch for me?

Havoc: I have a friend who is in love with you. She wants me to ask you if you'll date her. She's 20 by the way.

Armstrong: I heard that you're family all jump off cliffs without any safety things. Will you demenstrate? grins evilly

Noa, Rose, Armony, Sophie, and Winry: I HATE YOU ALL! Will you all die?

Envy: Can I have your autograph? And did you know even adults think you have problems with your gender.

Scar: HIYA! You want me to give Lust a makeover. She'll look hotter.

And that's it I guess. is suddenly dressed all in black with a cape I must go! My vampire children of the night need me. disappears into the shadows

_-fullmetal'sgirl92_

Ayumi: n.n Ello Eli!

Roy: Wha? n.n; Uhm...okay.

Riza+.+ What was that? -cocks gun-

Roy: Crap! -runs-

Riza: -.- Do they now?

Roy: YES!

Riza: Well...too bad for them.

Roy: Aww...

Ed: Haha, burn.

Al: Oooo! n.n Yes, please!

Ed: Crap...

Ayumi: -tosses Eli Roy's watch- I stole it a while ago anyway.

Roy: ...HEY!

Ed: Wait a second...!

Ayumi: Heh heh heh...-pounces at Ed-

Ed: GAH! -runs-

Ayumi: -pulls a rope out and lassos Ed-

Ed: DX Nuuu!

Ayumi: Be right back! -runs off cackling with Ed dragging behind-

Roy: o.o Uhhhh...

Al: Should we go after them?

Envy: Nah.

Havoc: n.n Oooh, sure!

Armstrong: o.o No, never in all the generations of Armstrong males have we ever jumped off of cliffs without saftey procautions.

Winry: NO, I will NOT die! Stop asking me!

Noah: Yeah!

Rose and the others: -nods in agreement-

Envy: Well, screw those adults. -scribbles name on some paper and gives to Eli-

Scar: ...I think she's fine the way she is.

Lust: n.n

_Ed: Do you love me? stuffs love potion in Ed's mouth_

_-Ira_

Envy: .o. Ed's not back yet so like...yeah.

Al: n.n; Okay then...

_you can call me SDM...  
first of let me get something of my chest...  
I LOVE ENVY!_

_-ShadowDragonMistress_

Envy: o.O...uh...thanks.

_OMG!! im sorry my retarded computer decided to crap out on me on my last review._

I love this thing you are doing a great thing..snffles

My questions are as followed.  
Envy: will you be in my story..you get to kick the crap out of the military AND the other homunculi.  
Ed:in my story you have a homunculus twin and she kicks your ass...and hates your guts until you meet her..and save her from mustang's perverted clutches...or is it greed's hmm...  
Roy:Hahahaha in my story you got Riza pregnant and she still makes you do paper work.  
Ayumi: on the yaoi thing I fixed it...make female doubles of all the male characters and tada!  
Al:...I love you! you are so cute.  
I'm in school so i cant log on right now but this is my real screen name...i think... any way i'll keep revewing and as soon as I can get my Lazy ass to type i'll post my story!!XP

_-ShadowEragonMistress_

Envy: n.n; Okay, sure.

Ayumi: -finally skips back- n.n Okay, all done!

Ed: -//-;;; Was that nessacary?

Ayumi: Completely. Psh, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it.

Ed: ...okay...

Ayumi: Ooo, a story...

Ed: o.O...uhm...

Riza: WHAT?!?!!

Roy: n.n Ooo, yay! I mean..-gulps-

Riza: -.-# #

Ayumi: Hmm..maybe...still kinda yaoi though?

_I don't have any questions but I do have this to say..._

fmaffx, STAY AWAY FROM RUSSELL! -cocks shotgun-

Ok, I am done. 

_-UndeadTiger_

Ed: o.O...ooookay...

Russell: n.n; Heh

Ayumi: Whoot! You go Alexa!

_HUZZAH! It is me, my sissy-in-law! (drumroll)_

Well, to start off, we should have the ever-popular questions! n.n

Al: AL-KUN! -clings- Can we get married? So, you know, I can becaome OFFICIAL sissies-in-law with Ayumi? n.n

Ayumi: HI, SISSY! n.n Well, there's this one question I have wanted to ask you... Nah, nevermind. I can ask over chat. n.n

Ed: ...Hey, bestie! -cuddles- Does Ayumi feed you drugs for your thing to grow bigger?

Armstrong: Do you shave the rest of your head to keep that amount of hair?

Riza: You're so awesome! Can you sing? n.n I can! Hey, maybe we can duet together!

Ayumi: Whatever you do, don't tell any of the charcters about the conference! XD That was totally fun! Can't wait for the next one!! n.n

'Till next time!

xoxo,  
She Who Ish Mentally-Out-Of-Balance,  
Pat

Ayumi: n.n Hi Pat-sissy!

Al: o//o Uh, what?

Ed: I'm not married to Ayumi!

Ayumi: That's not what the ring says! -waves around diamond ring-

Ed: Dammit!

Al: Uh,...okay. n.n;

Ayumi: Al, how many times have you been proposed to?

Al: n.n; Alot...

Ayumi: Wow...

Ed: O.O NO, SHE DOESN'T!

Ayumi: Pat, why can't you just accept the fact that Ed has a naturally big thang?

Ed: SHUT UP!

Armstrong: -shakes head- No, I'm naturally this bald. -nods-

Riza: n.n; I can sing a bit.

Ayumi: Psh, don't be modest. You're a freaking awesome singer. I know from kareoke.

Riza: n.n; Hehehe.

Ayumi: n.n I won't tell! Our little secret.

Ed: o.o Conference?! What conference!

Ayumi: Whoop, we're out of time!

Ed: Ayumi!

Ayumi: See ya next time!

Ed: -sigh- Bye!


	12. Guest starring Pat!

Ayumi: ZOMG, YAY!!! n.n New chapter!!!

Ed: Whoot!

Ed: n.n We have our first guest star here!

Pat: FWEE! Hello, everybody!

Ayumi: Her name is Pat! X3

Pat: I think they saw that already...

Ayumi: Well, SOME people can't read, okay?!?!?

Pat: XD

Ed: ...then how would they read this fafnic?

Ayumi: ...SHUT UP!

Pat: Unless Ayumi can make audio copies, that ain't possible.

Ed: -nods-

Ayumi: I SAID SHUT UP!

Ed: Okay, okay, let's start.

Pat: n.n Let's!

_Lmao! Some random stuff now..._

_Ayumi: You can't shoot me! MWAHAHAHA! _

_Ed: Nice, do you use shampoo? _

_Al: Then go on a date with Winry. _

_Roy__: Sorry for blinding you! _

_Dante: I should stop waistin my typing skillz on you. _

_Riza the Gun Mistress _

_Roy__'s the Major Kwazy Pervert of Mini-skirts _

_Ed's Ayumi's smexy slave _

_Al's the cat master _

_Winry is the kick ass master _

_Ayumi is the Author Goddess w/ a gun (O.o) _

_Gluttony is the transexual thing _

_Dante' is the idk... ( ') _

_and I'm the reviewer. _

_We should all go to the beach together sumtime!! _

_alright _

_EdxAyumi WinryxAl pwned! _

_Ja Noe _

_NejisxnxKyoswife A.C.B Ur #1 fan eva _

_8D ttyl _

Ayumi: Who says I can't shoot you? .o. I shoot who I wanna shoot.

Ed: ...yes...I use shampoo...

Pat: Who doesn't?

Ayumi: Roy.

Pat: XD Maybe...

Roy: What! Of course I do!

Ayumi: LIAR!

Pat: Izz okay, you two. Now stop it. OMG, X3 I've become a female Al!

Al: o.o; A wha?

Ayumi: Ooo! Can I be female Ed?

Pat: ...I dunno...

Ed: DX What the hell!

Al: n.n; And I never said I was interested in Winry...

Ed: Yeah, Ayumi said that. -glares in her direction-

Pat: NO ONE SHOULD BE INTERESTED IN AL BUT ME! -huggles Al-

Al: -huggled- n.n;

Roy: ...uhuh. -rubs eyes-

Dante: What writing skills? Looks to me like you can't write...or type, for that matter.

Pat: XD That was mean...

Dante: So?

Ayumi: Dood...dun do that...you little bitch...

Dante: Hey!

Pat: Dude, chill, it was just a comment, sheesh...but she right, you bitch-y 400-year-old shriveling oldie.

Dante: Okay, THATS IT! I quit!!! -stomps off-

Ayumi: ...Oh yeah? Well, you're fired! Ha!

Pat: ...Should we celebrate?

Ayumi: Fiiireeed! You are fiirreeed!

Ed: ...you just lost us one of our cast!

Pat: As if you have anything left to film.

Ed: ...shut up.

Ayumi: Next question!

_HIYA AYUMI! Eli-hime is back! Well, these are my next set of questions! -drumroll-_

_ Roy: -snuggles Roy's watch- I love you Roy! Marry Me! I'm a state alchemist and vampire and I kick more butt then Riza! And...can I kiss you? -blush-_

_Riza: -vampire cats ready 2 strike- Stop scaring my Roy-pi! He's MINE! MINE I SAY! MINE!_

_Envy: -clutches autograph- Thanxs a bunch! And Envy...can u hit Dante for me? And how did you feel when you killed Ed? -lightning crackling around head- Answer before you die._

_Ed:-from my bro- Hey Ed? Was there anything between you and that slut-I mean girl Sophie?_

_Ed again: Why do you deny you're feelings for Ayumi?_

_Ayumi: -waves- Hiya Ayumi! I'll ask you a question. Will you come to my and Roy's wedding?_

_Wrath: -glomps- Do you want a cookie? Or a stuffed mouse toy?_

_Al: -squeals- You're SO KAWAII! Can I hug you? And will you come to my wedding too?_

_Havoc: -sweatdrop- Sorry, she loved Feury. But my little sister thinks you're cute._

_Feury: -hugs and runs-_

_Well...that's all I guess. Wait! One more question for my dear friend Ayumi...Will you make out with Ed and record it? And give the recording to me?_

_Now I'm done! -is suddenly all in black- It's almost sunrise1 I must return to the shadows! -disappears-_

_Dante: I HATE YOU!_

_-fullmetal'sgirl92_

Roy: ...wha? .o.

Ayumi: Roy, you playa!

Pat: -swirly eyes- So many questions... Must maximize window... -click- Okay, better. n.n

Ayumi: Oh...that IS a good idea...anyway.

Pat: XD

Roy: Uh...sure, I'll kiss you. -shrugs-

Ed: YOU CHEATER! -points accusingly-

Pat: LE GASP!

Roy: I'm not cheating on anyone!

Riza: ...-cocks gun-

Pat: Ooooooh!

Roy: ...crap! -runs like hell-

Riza: I don't scare Roy!

Roy: DX YES YOU DO!

Ayumi: Oooooh, burn.

Pat: ... Okay, one: XD. Two: ROYAI FOREVAH!!

Ayumi: WHOOT!!! ...though, I do like RoyxEli, DON'T HURT ME, ELI! DX

Ed: o.O...

Pat: ...

Envy: Sure, I'll hit her...actually, since she's not here...-throws something at her-

Dante from wherever the hell she is: OW! DX

Pat: XD ...Hey, you know what?

Ayumi: XD What?

Pat: 'XD' is all I seem to say lately... XD

Ed: True...say something else then!

Envy: Uhm...personally, I thought killing Ed was funny. I was cracking up out of set.

Pat: Oookay... n.n WHEE! New... THING!

Ayumi: DX You bastard! I CRIED after you killed him!

Pat: SO DID I!

Ed: -.-...Why must we talk about my death?

Pat: Because it's fun. Why else?

Ayumi: It was the first frickin time I cried all year too! DX My record, broken!

Ed: -.-;;

Envy: ...you kill someone and say it ain't funny.

Ayumi: ...don't you try using my homicidal maniac side to agree with you YOU MURDERED MY EDO, DAMMIT!!!

Pat: XD He's got a point...

Ed: n.n; Let's just forget about this and move on?

Pat: ..Sure.

Envy: Psh, you just dun like us talkin bout you dying.

Ed: No...and there's nothing between me and Sophie.

Ayumi: IN YOUR FACE, YOU WANNA BE SLUTTY WHORE!!!!

Sophie: o.O...

Pat: Oooooooooh, Ayumi's pissed.

Ayumi: I am not. -.-

Pat: Explain the yelling.

Ed: And about my feelings with Ayumi...meh...

Ayumi: I'm sugarhigh.

Pat: You always are.

Ayumi: Shut up! And what do you mean meh?!

Ed: You know...just...meh...

Pat: XD...OH CRAP, THERE I GO AGAIN!

Ayumi: -.- No, I wanna know! What's with the meh!

Ed: -.- It's just a word! Meh is meh!

Ayumi: I know what meh is, but why did you use it!

Ed: -shrugs- I just felt like saying meh!

Pat: Get over it, Ayumi. MOVE ON.

Ayumi: DX NO, I WANNA KNOW! Our relationship is MORE then just meh!

Ed: DX Is to so wrong to just say meh?!

Pat: You say it, too, anyway!

Ayumi: DX THAT IS NOT THE POINT!

Envy: THEN WHAT IS THE FRICKING POINT?!?! This is annoying!

Ayumi: ;-; I thought what we had was special Ed, not just like...meh!

Pat: ...BAH! Ed, just answer your next question!

Ed: x.x What the hell are you talking about?? And I did answer, it's Ayumi's turn.

Ayumi: Hmph. And yes, I shall go. n.n

Pat: Oh? Man, this is confusing... -swirly eyes-

Ed: Tell me about it...

Wrath: O.O COOOOOKIE!!!!!

Pat: ...

Jean: ;-; Are you serious?! Dammit!

Ayumi: ...Dood, I think she did that on purpose...

Pat: XD Havoc, I'm beginning to think you'll be forever dateless.

Jean: ;-; -sob-

Ayumi: No, she has Kiyoko. n.n

Pat: She?

Jean: ...

Ayumi: ...HE! I MEANT HE, DAMMIT!

Ed: XD Haha.

Pat: XD Thought so.

Al: ...XD; I forgot to answer my question. Uhm...-looks at Pat- ...not at the moment. And sure, I'll come. n.n

Pat: What's that supposed to mean?! -glares at Al-

Al: o.o It means I'm not gonna hug her!

Ayumi: Pat, don't be mean. n.n;

Pat: Nu, you ain't huggin' NO ONE until the end of time.

Ed: -whispers to Ayumi- Does she know about the buisness thing?

Al: o.o; Really???

Pat: I can hear you, Ed.

Ayumi: -whispers back- I hope not, but she DID read the other chapters...wait, you can hear us?

Ed: Crap! n.n;;

Pat: Duh. I have super-sensitive hearing, like a bat's, but not THAT sensitive.

Ayumi: So if I do something like this...-suddenly screams high pitched-

Ed: DX OW!

Pat: AAAAAHH! -claps hands over ears- Make it stop, make it stop!! -crying- IT HURTS!

Ayumi: -stops- n.n...

Ed: ...okay...

Pat: T-T Mooommy...

Feury: -hugged- n.n;

Pat: -backs away from Ayumi-

Ayumi: ...wow, ya'll really like it when I make out with Ed And I gotta record it...okay...Ed!

Ed: o.o Eeek! -starts running-

Ayumi: -winks- He likes the lasso. It turns him on. -lassos him and runs off-

Pat: I thought you don't take dares.

Ed: DX NUUUUUU!

Ayumi: I take this dare. X3 -dissapears-

Pat: XD

Al: ...once again, we're alone...

Envy: Guess we host until they come back again?

Dante from waaaay over not here: HEY! DX

Pat: I'm right here!

Al: Well, the next question...

_Al: Okay, the risk of my soul being devoured has passed. Thanks for your concern, though!_

_ Roy: See? LESS DIGNITY THAN BEAN CURD!_

_Greed: Okay, I got the strobe lights and spiders. Who's our victim?_

_Envy: You didn't answer my question...would you like me to give you some pants instead of that skort so the n00bs will shut up?_

_-Numdenu_

Al: Haha, your welcome? n.n;

Pat: Bean curd?

Roy: DX What the hell!

Greed: Uhh...you pick the victim. -shrugs-

Envy: ...but...but pants don't BREATHE, ya know?

Pat: ...Dood, you make that sound like the pants are ALIVE.

Envy: ...DX Of course not!

Al: ...are you SCARED of pants?

Pat: ...-snicker-

Envy: DX NO!

Roy: Sounds like you are.

Pat: Let's see, shall we? -brings out pair of pants-

Envy: -.-; I'm not scared of pants!

Al: He's hiding it very well.

Envy: DX I'll show you, alright!? -grabs pants and puts them on-

Pat: Those are girls pants!

Envy: ...DAMMIT

Roy: That my friend, was reverse psychology. n.n

Pat: XD Man, that always works... Even on underwear, gotta LOVE that one.

Envy: ...I hate you all. -taking pants off-

_muah hah hah! i am here!_

_envy you look like a palm tree get over it and how about wearing pants and will you crochet my friend jessica a blanket that says jessica she thinks you are hot_

_wrath have some candy! gives candy and my sister wants to know if she can plait your hair_

_ roy can i kiss you? and can you teach me flame alchemy?_

_kimblee i think that you are awesome will you blow up my school?_

_al my friend perri says that your innocence makes her want to tie you up and rape you_

_tucker are you aware that legions of nina fans are uot to kill you? also speak up damn it!_

_i will return dont you doubt it_

_-roxie-san_

Pat: Three, two, one...

Envy: ...I'm not a palm tree, I just said hell no to pants, and once again...hell no and...o.O...creepy

Pat: The female mind is confusing.

Wrath: X3 CANDY, YAAAAAAAY!

Envy: I'M NOT A GIRL, DAMMIT!!!

Wrath: And...no. .o. I like my hair like this.

Pat: n.n I know.

Roy: Yes, and no...flame alchemy is mine. -hiss-

Pat: ... Did I mention I can control water?

Riza: -.-#

Roy: ...you can?

Pat: -nod- Get ready. -raises hands and a giant wave appears behind her-

Roy: O.O WAUGH!!!

Wave: -splashes on Roy-

Roy: -starts drowning cuz he can't swim-

Riza: o.o Roy! -dives after him-

Pat: And I can also control fire, earth, and air...

Al: Oooo, nice.

Kimbley: n.n Sure!

Al: O.O RAPED?!?!

Pat: n.n Thanks.

Al: -hides behind Pat- NUU! DX

Pat: WHAT?! -eyes and hair turn red and begin flaming up-

Al: o.o Pat, don't go Ayumi on me!

Pat: ...Sorry, sweetie. -pecks Al on the cheek-

Al: n.n...o.o Where is Ayumi anyway? And Brother!

Pat: I'm guessing a rodeo show. What do you think she was gonna do with the lasso? Unless... O//O I don't even wanna think about that 'unless!'

Al: DX AH, EW!

Ayumi: -decides this is the time to come back- Hahaha, sorry. n.n;

Ed: -//- You better edit that tape.

Pat: -turns so red she looks like a tomato-

Ayumi: Hey look, a tomato.

Pat: Insult...

Ayumi: AH! THE TOMATO TALKS!

Pat: -.-# I'm no tomato!

Ayumi: THE TOMATO'S HAUNTED, AAAAAHHHH!

Al: It's Pat, geez!

Pat: -.-# Eeeeeviiill...

Ayumi: So like, what happened while we were...-looks at Ed- ...kissing?

Ed: Yeah...kissing...

Pat: Sure, and I'm Mary, Queen of Scotland...

Ayumi: Oh, hello Mary, I'm Ayumi...

Pat: I was JOKING! -.- Oh, crap, please don't do what you did in the conference...

Ayumi: What did I do? I dun remember. .o.

Ed: OFF TOPIC! Remember, your grounded and sneaking on...

Ayumi: CRAP, you're right! Next question!

Pat: ...

Tucker: -in a whisper...of course- ...yes, I'm completely aware. And you ma'am, are mean. ;-;

Ayumi: 2 more!

_It's MeiFire's Daily Question Time to AYUMI! (several kids slit there wrists with sporks)_

_Ed: UGH..The...CLOTHES, WTF! They're so friggen TIGHT! ARE YOU TRYING TO CUT OFF YOUR BLOOD CIRCULATION? DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! I GOTTA KILL YOU FIRST! (Weilds flamethrower)_

_Ayumi: YES, LET'S START RULING THE WORLD NOW! (Puts a Burger King hat on you and I.) Sorry, this'll have to do. We'll get golden crowns when we rule the world. WE'LL HAVE THE POWER! AND YOU CAN MAKE ED MAKE OUT WITH YOU!_

_Ed: BOW DOWN TO AYUMI, BISH!_

_Pride: Are you a pirate? Are you a space pirate? Are you a ninja pirate? Are you...THE MASTER OF DISGUISE?! (meeps) TURTLE, TURTLE!_

_Dante: Are you a pedophile? 'Cause you always lure in young women..._

_Greed: You're just jealous 'cause you got your greedy ass kicked BADLY by TEH FULL METALZ OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGMOGOMOGMSDZKJGVURTHNahygHBJADVJJBFNGYMH!_

_Ayumi: You know that scene (In the FMA movie) when Ed is shot up towards the gate in a rocket, he sees Noah? Here's a little chat I had with my lil' bro while watching that scene..._

_Noah: Edward...?_

_Ed: Noah...?_

_Noah: Take me with you, Ed!_

_Ed: Gr...(cranks up the speed)_

_Noah: EDWAARD! (sob sob)_

_Bro: Oh, THE EMO GOT DUMPED!_

_Me: XD HOLY CRAP AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_To Everyone: Who here thinks Ed has bottled up anger?_

_Okay, 'till next time...(shifty eyes -lights Ed's braid on fire-)) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_-MeiFire the GREAT PYRO XD...I DON'T HAVE ISSUES, GAWD! (chews on a rubber ducky)_

Ed: ...they're not THAT tight...

Ayumi: It's sexy that way. Especially when you can completely tell when you're turned on. -glances at crotch area-

Pat: What size are you?

Ed: O//O...-runs off to change-

Ayumi: ...size in what?

Pat: Clothes, don't even start with the thang.

Ayumi: Awww...And Ed already makes out with me. XD I don't have to be queen for that.

Ed: I heard that! DX

Pat: XD

Ed: -walks back in same outfit but bigger- Al, I borrowed your clothes...

Al: o.O...ookay...

Pat: ...

Ed: ...-tiny bow to Ayumi the stops- XP

Pride: o.O...uhm...no, no, no aaaaand...wait for it...no.

Dante: Oh, for the love of...NO! Dammit! -stomps off again-

Ayumi: o.O...XD

Pat: XD That was smart, MeiFire.

Ed: I do not have bottled up anger!

Roy: Yeah, ya do.

Envy: Totally.

Ayumi: I know something you got bottled up...not sure if it's anger though. -evil smirk-

Pat: Four out of five say so.

Ayumi: Plus you seem pretty angry when we-cut off-

Ed: STOP IT! DX

Pat: Al?

Al: -trying not to throw up- Meh...

Pat: I'm scared...

Al: I'm disturbed...

Pat: ...Yeah, well, that too...

Ayumi: Heh heh heh...

Ed: GAH! -extinguishes braid-

Ayumi: LAST ONE! Then we gotta get the hell outta here.

Pat: XD I don't!!

_YAY, I'M BACKS! lol_

_ Roy: okay, so ur not gay. r u bi?_

_Ayumi: u accept dares? If so, I dare ya to have smex with Ed._

_ Roy: i dare ya to videotape it. X3_

_Ed: I dare u to...enjoy it! XD Cuz we all kno u will anyway._

_Al: dare u 2 make out with Winry._

_Winry: XD Dare u 2 not refuse it!_

_all I can think of. byes!_

_-Fullmetal Lemon_

Roy: I AM FRICKING STRAIGHT, DAMMIT!!!

Ayumi: Oh, shut up.

Pat: ...He's a damn pervert. he CAN'T be bi.

Roy: I'm not a pervert! DX

Pat: yeah ya are.

Ed: O//O...

Ayumi: Uhm...no, we're not accepting dares...

Roy: ...meh...

I DO! Go to my profile and click on the Dares fic!

Ayumi: So like...I'll be staying a virgin, sorry. -winks-

Ed: Shh!

Al: -.-;;

Pat: ...COME ON, WOMAN! ADVERTISE ME!

Ayumi: READ Q AND A AND PAT'S DARE FIC, IT'S ON MY FAVORITE'S LIST AND I'LL MURDER YOU IF YOU HAVEN'T!!!!

Pat: n.n Thank you!

Ed: o.O...

Roy: Even if they aren't doing anything...why should I videotape it?

Pat: Because you're a pervert!

Roy: DX I'm not!

Ayumi: You are! And please, can't Ed and I have smex without...I mean, hypothetically of course..

Ed: Yeah...cuz we don't sleep with each other...

Pat: ...Pffffft...

Ayumi: SHUSH!

Pat: n.n Sorry.

Ayumi: Geez, it's like you want everyone to know...COURSE THERE'S NOTHING TO KNOW OF COURSE!

Ed: Yeah! Cuz we're tottally...not...doing anything...

Ayumi: But regular teenage stuff...-nos-

Pat: -whistling innocently-

Al: Yeeeah...glad we're not doing the dares...just saying...

Winry: Yeah...

Ayumi: DAMMIT WINRY, COULDN'T YOU STAY QUIET THIS CHAPTER?!?!?!

Winry: o.O

Envy: ...I think smex makes her cranky. -snickers-

Pat: XD Winry's cool!

Ayumi: I'M A VIRGIN, DAMMIT!!!

Ed: Yeah! Me too! -//-

Pat: Al?

Al: -no comment- ...

Pat: -clings onto Al-

Al: n.n;

Ayumi: Okay, so that's it! Now I gotta get the hell outta here. -lassos Ed- Pat, Al, you close! -runs off-

Ed: WAUGH! DX

Pat: Okay...

Al: Uhm...ew..

Pat: XD Anyway, how do we close?

Al: n.n By saying bye and to send your questions and stuff.

Pat: Oh, okay... Well, Ayumi's off to somehere with Ed, and she's asked us to close... Okay. -takes deep breath- Buh-bye and make sure to leave reviews! n.n

Al: I really don't want to know what she and Ed are doing...-gulp-

Pat: So do I... So, there, we closed it... Wanna get a smoothie?

Al: Ooh! Smoothie! n.n On brother's tab, right?

Pat: Of course! n.n -walks off with Al hand-in-hand-


	13. I FINALLY UPDATED!

Ayumi: Oh, loving readers! Please forgive me! 

Ed: -.-;

Ayumi: How horrible am I! Keeping my lovely readers waiting for so long! Oh! Woe!

Ed: -.-;;

Ayumi: It's Ed's fault anyway.

Ed: WHAT?!

Ayumi: You didn't want to answer questions.

Ed: It's your fault too!

Ayumi: Moi?

Ed: Yeah! You even said you didn't feel like updating because of some of the questions you didn't feel like answering!

Ayumi: He lies! LIES!

Ed: You're the one lying!

Ayumi: My good people! Who are you gonna believe? Me or Ed? Say me -cocks gun-

Ed: Don't threaten our audience!

Ayumi: I can do what I want!

Ed: That's not what it says in your contract!

Ayumi: Don't you dare bring up that stupid contract!

Al: Guys! ...we're wasting chapter space.

Ayumi: Oh, we are, aren't we?

Ed: Oops...

Ayumi: Oh, and the fact that this chapter's WAY late is also because my computer deleted my file and I had to find some way to recover all the work I made. Because SOMEONE was downloading porn onto my computer and got me a virus!

Roy: -whistles innocently- 

Riza: -shoots him-

Ayumi: Anyway, since Ed was being a lazy ass for so long-

Ed: HEY!

Ayumi: This chapter will be split into 2 parts so it won't be so long!

Ed: Judging by how we're starting so far...maybe even 3.

Ayumi: Fun!

Ed: Anyway, let's start or we'll never finish. -.-

_I'm kinda bored...  
But any who... _

_Ed: Milk IS good for you. And it DOES make you grow taller. My little brother is almost taller than you...and he's eight. He almost cosplayed as you...but didn't have a loud enough mouth. Heh.  
Envy: You so totally rock! You don't look like a girl. You do kinda sound like one though...but then again, so does Al! Can I have your headband!? Please!?  
Al: Did you know cats are evil? They are. They eat cute little birdies. And bunnies. And mice. And butterflies...I can't believe my baby ate a butterfly. But you're so cute! Oh...do you have a dark side or something? Cause you're way too nice. And do you want one of my 15+ cats?  
_ _Roy__: Give up the miniskirts and ask Riza out. Yes that's more of an order than a question.  
Ayumi: Being grounded bites.  
FMA cast: Last question...for now anyways. What the heck is with you all and leather!? Ed wears leather. Envy wears leather. Heck, every homunculi wears leather! Al wears leather in the movie. Do you all have a leather fetish or something!? _

_SilverRoseOfDeath_

Ayumi: Whoa, I love your name by the way! Silver Rose of Death...how morbid! X3 Two thumbs up!

Ed: ...yeah...and no, milk ain't good for you. It sucks. I'm only not growing...as much...because...read the manga, dammit!

Ayumi: Oh yeah, I just reread that. FMA Manga volume 11. Just stole that from my library!

Ed: ...stole?

Ayumi: I don't intend to return it. n.n Like all my other FMA Manga

Al: That's illegal!

Ayumi: Not seeing your point. o.o

Ed: ...o...kay...

Envy: n.n Cool, a fan.

Ayumi: XO I'm your fan too, Envy!

Al: o.o I sound like a girl?!

Aaron: o.o I sound like a girl?!

Armor Army: Squee! Aaron! -fangirls-

Envy: That part ain't my fault. Isn't my VA a girl?

Ayumi: ...I...think...?

Al and Aaron: -mopes in corner- I sound like a girl...?

Ed and Vic: XO Of course you don't!

Risembool Rangers and Ayumi: Squee! Vic! Red dawn! -fangirls-

Envy: ...uh...-.-; Sure. -gives away his headband-

Ayumi: Ah, you have like, 10 of them.

Envy: So? -pulls out another one-

Ayumi: -steals one and puts it on- How stylish!

Envy: Hey!

Ed: ...-also steals one- .o. -puts it on- n.n Cool!

Envy: You brat!

Al: ...-borrows one- It matches my outfit...-puts it on-

Ayumi: Whoot!

Envy: -.- Curse my sense of fashion.

Al: Cats...are evil? o.o No they're not. They're cute!

Ayumi: Hahaha, it ate a butterfly!

Ed: You think Al's evil?

Al: ...I don't have a dark side. n.n

Ayumi: You're lying!

Al: o.o

Ed: o.o??

Ayumi: -evil sneer- It's impossible for anyone, even you to be completely pure. You have a dark side, and it might be even more evil then Envy, since you're so good. Hell, you could be in your darker side now, since you and your brother are both insane. You're just smart enough to hide it, Al.

Al: -stare-

Ed: ...Ayumi...you're psychotic.

Ayumi: And proud! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Men In White: There she is! -tackles and ties her up-

Ayumi: Nooooo! Not again! XO -dragged away-

Al and Ed: O.O

Envy: Man, we lost our co-host again.

Ayumi: -runs back covered in red splatters- Sorry!

Al and Ed: O.O

Ayumi: ...it's ketchup. -licks it-

Envy: No it's not.

Ayumi: SHUT UP!

Al: Brother...I'm scared...

Ed: That makes 2 of us. And no, Al's not having another kitten.

Al: Yes I am! Thanks! n.n -takes kitty and puts in jacket-

Kitty: -sticks head out- Mew!

Al and Ayumi: Awww!

Ed: -.-;

Roy: -was sleeping- Eh? Oh, a question. NEVER! MINISKIRTS FOREVERRRRRR!!!!

MiniSkirt Army: YAY!

Risembool Rangers: BOO!

Ayumi: ...

Roy: And uh...-looks at Riza-

Riza: o.o

Roy: Go out with me?

Riza: o//o...yes?

Roy: Yay!

Royai fans: YAY!

Eli: -appears in black smoke- NOOOOOO! ROY-KUN'S MINE!!! -tackles Roy and disappears with him-

Ayumi, Ed and Al: O.O

Riza: NOOOO! -falls to knees-

Ayumi: ...anyway...yes, being grounded did suck. But I am free! WHOOT!

Ed: It didn't matter; you snuck onto the computer everyday anyway.

Ayumi: Not true.

Ed: It is too.

Ayumi: Is not.

Ed: Is too.

Ayumi: Shut up, sexy.

Ed: o//o

Ayumi: Yay, I win! And as for leather...

Ed: Leather pwns all!

Ayumi: Is this a question for people who wear leather? Cuz...uh...I wear leather too. .o.

Al: To tell the truth, girls dig guys who wear leather.

Ayumi: And guys dig chicks who wear leather.

Envy: Plus, leather is comfy.

Other homunculi: Comfy! - group pose-

Roy: Chicks did it, huh? -poofs himself into a leather suit-

Fangirls: Oh, Roy! -swoon-

Riza: o//o Roy! -swoon-

Ed: o.o My fangirls!

Al: Nu! XO Our fans!

Ayumi: Aren't you supposed to be in Eli's clutches?

Roy: Oh yeah...

Eli: There you are! -gasp- Oooh! Leather! -swoon-

Roy: n.n

Eli: Come here, sexy! -grabs and disappears-

Roy: NUUUUU -poof-

Ed: Ayumi, why does your friend keep coming in here?

Ayumi: -scratches her nose- Who knows? Anyway!

_HI.  
Yay dotz.  
Ayumi: You know...we forgot to take over the world...planet..type..thing. DX We kinda just kept yelling "YAY!"..alot. XD..I use that too much. Teh XD. See? XDXDXDXDXDXD _

_Roy__:...Hi.  
Ed: Do you like pudding? Cuz pudding..is cool. _

_..HI! _

_-Signed...Toasty :D (He-Didn't-Betray-Us)_

Ayumi: HIIIII ROXY-CHAN!!! -hug-

Ed: -.-; Stop bringing your friends into the show!

Ayumi: NEVER! XD We'll rule the world next time!

Roy: ...hi?

Eli: -has Roy tied to a chair with a camera pointed to him for the show-

Ayumi: -watches him through the tv- Yay, now Roy can answer questions!

Riza: XO Roooooooy!

Ed: ...uh...sure?

Ayumi: Of course he likes pudding, his pants are made of it.

Ed: No they're not! And don't you dare lick my pants again, it's really disturbing!

Ayumi: Awww...hey Ed, look, something distracting in the opposite direction! -points-

Ed: Huh? -looks in pointed direction-

Ayumi: -licks his pants-

Ed: GAH!

EdxAyu fans: o.O...YAY!

Al: ...

_I'm back... MUWAHAHA!! And... I thought you were grounded Ayumi... oh wait... you snuck on again didn't you? Oh... by the way... thank you for drawing on _ _Roy__'s face!! -hugs- _

_Ed and Roy: MUWAHAHA! -ties them up with tape- _

_-Suddenly my friend Paulene, aka Hoshi-Ryuu, runs in- TAPE! -she huggles Ed and Roy- _

_Grr... damn it Paulene! You and that tape obsession!! -sighs- Anyway... while she's here... I will tell you all something... me and her are going to Anime Central on Saturday! WOOT!! -dances- Paulene's going as Wrath and I'm going as Lust!! -looks at Wrath and Lust- See you're both loved!! A lot!! LOL _

_-spins around like an insane person- WHE!_

_-Shoushin_

Ed: O.O AH! IT'S THE OVERLY HYPER GIRL! RUN! -tied up in tape- DAMN!

Roy: -was already tied up-

Ayumi: -hugged- Ehehe, anytime! n.n;

Ed and Roy: -gets huggled-

Wrath and Lust: ...yay? n.n;

Men in White: Insane person +.+ -tackles-

Ayumi: You'll never catch me, coppers! -runs-

_i'M BACK!! Don't fear me, for I'm Renne! I'm the Goddess of Heaven! _

_Pat's another Avatar the last air,fire,etc. bender. Bwahahah XP _

_Roy__: No really I'm sorry. So how's it going wit u in Riza's relationship? _

_Riza: I want you to slap _ _Roy__ as hard as you can! -giggles and runs- _

_Ayumi: I sold the tape on Ebay! 15 people already bought it. _

_Ed: What kind?, cuz like my hair is like Hinata's -shows picture- but brown. _

_Al: INNOCENCE!! -glomps- If i hurt u, I'm sorry _

_Envy: Envy's a palm tree..!! haah -runs- _

_Dante- YOU CAN'T INSULT NO ONE, HAG!  
-throws lamp- _

_Ayumi: You can shoot, but don't shoot me, shoot Dante. _

_XD -glomps cast, wit Ayumi and Pat- _

_alright.  
Ja Noe  
EdxAyumi PWNED!! Dido!!  
NejisxnxKyoswife A.C.B Ur #1 fan eva!_

Roy: ...well...I was gonna date her...but...Eli kidnapped me...

Eli: And I don't plan on freeing him! Mwahahaha!

Ayumi: You go girl! Defend your love!

Ed: ...

Ayumi: -snogs Ed-

Ed: GAH!

EdxAyu fans: YAY!

Riza: ...-walks over to where Roy is and slaps him hard-

Roy: -unconscious-

Eli: Roy! My love! ;o;

Riza: -comes back to where everyone else is-

Al: Why didn't you try and save Mustang?

Riza: ...I...don't know.

Ayumi: YOU WHAT?! O.O NOOOOO! -falls to knees- POURQUOI?!?!

Ed: -.- What kind of what? .o. I forgot the question...:P

Al: -glomped- ...ow...

Envy: ...-throws a nuke at her-

Ayumi: o.o Renne!

Dante: -deconstructs lamp- So annoying.

Ayumi: ...Eh, maybe later. I don't feel like killing anyone right now.

Ed: o.o;

_-suddenly appears in a burst of flames- Hiya people! Eli-hime is back!-lightning flashes in background- I got some brand new questions to ask you all! _

_Roy__: -huggles- I love you! And let me ask you this. Did you ever get so drunk that you did IT with Hughes? _

_Hughes: Are you aware that you made me cry when you died? And can I babysit Elysia? _

_Ayumi: -waves- You naughty girl! Oh well! My question is...can you throw Dante into a ditch full of snakes and Armstrong clones strip teasing?  
-falls to the floor screaming in terror at mental images- _

_Ed: Are you aware that you are the perfect boyfriend? And do I have your concent to make you an angel in my newest fic 'Touched by an Angel'? _

_Al: -hugs quickly- Are you aware how adorably CUTE you are? -whispers to Al- Think you can get me a pair of Ed's clothes? -hands 20 dollars- _

_Dante: What was your last thought before you were eaten? _

_Envy: YOU MADE ME CRY DAMN IT! Though I agree with you...you killed _ _Edo__ and made me cry. And so many girls had thoughts of murder going through their heads at that moment. Me and Ayumi especially right Ayumi? _

_Well I guess that's about it. I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now so I'd better leave! -disappears in a wave of water-_

_-fullmetal'sgirl92_

Ayumi: Yay Eli!

Roy:-while being huggled- O.O NO! I HAVEN'T!

RoyxHughes fan: XO NUU!

Hughes: Oh, but once he did it with a couple of guys when he had too much tequila.

Roy: They looked like women!!!

Ayumi: EW! -faints from the nastiness-

Ed: ...I'll never look at Colonel Shit the same way again.

Al: o.o Brother, you said shit!

Ed, Ayumi and the rest of the FMA cast: O.O

Al: Oops...?

Ayumi: Holy hell, Al cursed.

Al: Accident?

Ed: XO Noooo, my brother soiled himself with profanity! This is all my fault! I'm such a bad brother! -sobs in corner- Ayumi, stop altering my personality for humor!! -wails- WAAAAH!

Fangirls: AWW, ED CRYING, KAWAII!

Ayumi: Hehehehe...

Hughes: Um...I think I made alot of people cry...and...n.n sure!

Elysia: Yay! -huggles Eli-

Ayumi: Yes, I will. -does just that-

Dante: -in Hell- -screaming-

Ed: Oh, the horror.

Ayumi: Mwahahaha!

Ed: ...I'm the perfect boyfriend?

Ayumi: Of course you are. Cuz-you're-all-mine!

EdxAyu fans: YAY!

Ed: ...um...eh, sure, make me an angel. You probably would've anyway.

Al: -hugged- um...yes? Ooh, money! -takes it- Course I will! -hands over a pair of Ed's clothes-

Ed: O.O AL!

Al: Yes, Brother? -makes cutely innocent sparkly Alu face that's impossible to resist-

Fangirls: SQUEE!

Ed: ...nothing.

Ayumi: KAWAII! -fangirls- And this is what I mean by Al being evil. Lookit that face! Is that the face of a murderer?

Al: o.o Kyu? -confused Alu face-

Fangirls: SQUEE!

Ayumi: Exactly.

Ed: Psychopath.

Dante: I wasn't eaten.

Ayumi: That's my theory anyway. What if you were?

Dante: Oh, I dunno, something like _'Oh fu- _

Ayumi: DANTE! -bitchslaps-

Dante: Ow! Hell was that for?

Ayumi: Do you not SEE the rating?! No dropping the f bomb!

Dante: -mutters angrily-

Envy: Hahahaha, you cried. :P And yes, I know.

Ayumi: -glares-

Ed: First part over!!!


	14. Part two!

Ayumi: Yay second part! 

Readers: Yay!

Ed: Let's not waste time and just go back to the next question.

Ayumi: Yeah, yeah.

_Hi! Kat here, and I got interested into asking questions for the FMA people...winks Right. On with the questions! XD  
-  
Roy: Um...how come your a fire achlemist? If it rains it'll put your fire out, then you'd be useless in battle. But don't worry, you're not useless to me Roy...just a bit of a pervert. _

_Ed: Hi Ed! Next time someone call you a shrimp or shorty, can you beat the living crap out of them for me? It's funny when you do that... NOTE: I'm not calling you a shorty so don't blow up at me and do the ranting thing. glare _

_Riza: Has _ _Roy__ ever made you wear a mini skirt for him??! If so how many times have you slapped him? _

_Al: Hey Al! I have a kitty too. Wanna be friends? X3 _

_Envy: Uh...you scare me. You look kinda girly to me...why do you try so hard to be girly? Xx; _

_-last question-  
Winry: How many times have you hit poor Ed with that wrench of yours? Any more hits and I'm sure he might end up with a concussion, so stop it already!  
-  
That's all the questions I have! Bai bai!_

_-Queen Purple Lavender_

Ayumi: Hey, I'm making a character named Lavender. n.n

Ed: Oh?

Ayumi: Yeah, I'll bring her in.

Ed: -.-; Why?

Ayumi: No reason!

Lavender: -poofs- Hm? .o.

Ayumi: Hi Lavender!

Ed: -mutters a hi-

Lavender: n.n Edward! Ayumi! So good to see you! How's my favorite couple?

Ayumi: Doing good! Teehee!

Ed: How many times do I have to tell you, we're not a couple!!!

Lavender: But Edward, can you not see how perfect you two are for each other? Like it was written by the stars! -sparkly eyed look while stuff explodes in the background including Ed's hair-

Ed: GAH! -runs around on fire-

Ayumi: Again with the bombs. Anyway, say bye Lavender!

Lavender: Toodles! -poofs-

Ayumi: Lavender's a guy by the way.

Al: o.o Huh??

Ed: Ewww, oh yeah. -puts out the fire-

Ayumi: I just thought that every series has its crossdresser, ya know? Princess Ai has one, Ranma 1/2 has one, Inuyasha has one, Paradise Kiss has one-

Ed: I thought Envy was our crossdresser?

Envy: Hey! -.-

Ayumi: Nah, I wanted a more extreme one. So that's how Lavender came!

Ed: ...we're not answering any questions.

Ayumi: Oh yeah! Questions! Roy first,

Roy: Because I like fire.

Ayumi: ...only a bit of a pervert? Hah! He's the definition of the word.

Ed: Yup.

Roy: ...

Ed: -.- I'd do that without you telling me to.

Riza: ...yes. Once. And um...none because I was intoxicated -cough-

Ayumi: OMG, RIZA WAS DRUNK, HAH!

Riza: Shut up. -.-

Al: n.n Sure!

Envy: Good, I should scare you. RAWR!

Ayumi: -bursts out laughing-

Envy: -.-...and I don't try to be girly, dammit.

Winry: Finally I got a question! I was getting bored. And...um...oh, I dunno, couple hundred?

Ayumi: -grabs huge wrench and whacks Winry with it-

Winry: OW!

Ayumi: -in an annoying voice- Oh, I dunno, couple hundred? Teeheeheee???!-whacks her more- Let's give ya a couple hundred of that!

Winry: -unconscious-

Ed: -.-;...uh...

Ayumi: Oh, did I do that? -blink-

Al: ...yes.

Ayumi: Oh well. Next question!

_...Hi dudes i'll srart with Ed.Dude who do you like more winry or ayumi?And dude how does it feel to be so short that pepole walking kick you in the face?Now Al.Hi dude hows life.Now the great Flame Alchemist Roy.Sup dude how bout some dating tips dude.Now Armstrong.Hey dude put Havoc in some of your training he needs it.Well i'm done for now (hands a rose to Winry,Riza and Trisha)LATER DUDES!_

_-Devine Spark Alchemist _

Ayumi: Nice alchemist name! You say dude alot.

Ed: What the hell is a dude? o.O It sounds gross.

Ayumi: Ahahahahaha...you're not serious.

Ed: ...

Ayumi: Oh...how sad.

Ed: ...I chose not to answer that.

Ayumi: Because he doesn't want to hurt Winry's feelings -even if she's unconscious, but he knows the answer's me.

EdxAyu fans: Whoot!

Ed: -.-; Grr...AND I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!

Al: ...um...hi...life...is...good? ...I'm living it, that's for sure...uh...yeah...

Ayumi: How cute!

Roy: -has his mouth taped so he can't answer- ...

Eli: Mwahaha!

Armstrong: But of course! I'll put Havoc into the training that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!

Havoc: NOOOOOO! -emos in corner-

Riza: -gets a rose- Oh...thank you?

Trisha: n.n Thanks!

Ayumi: -steals Winry's rose- Aw, how sweet! -spray paints it black and dips it in red...paint-

Ed: ...ew...

_Ed: Please love me. -injects love potion in his left arm- _

_-Blackbird _

Ed: -spinny eyes- Must love Blackbird. Must love Blackbird...

EdxAyu fans: NUUU!

Ayumi: Oh, the horror! -grabs a giant mallet and whacks him with it-

Ed: -unconsious-

Ayumi: And that's for cheating on me!

Al: ...

Ayumi: ...

EdxAyu fans: ...yay?

_OMG! X3 Thank you! -tackle hug- _

_...I WANT ANOTHER GUEST STAR... _

_Ed: Why do they keep daring me to make out with you? Do you know that my cherry lip gloss is running so I can remove the germs that your mouth put on mine? BLECH! _

_Ayumi: ...If you or any of the cast laughs at this, you are so not getting any guest star from me... What's a neko? _

_Al: X3 Hello, sweetie! -hugs Al- I had a dream last night... it was weird... we were married... o.O Are you weirded out too? I mean, I don't MIND being married to you... it's just that iw anted to ask you. _

_Ayumi (again): n.n I have a fic that is AlxPat (DOI) EdxAyumi (I decided to be nice) and CousinxHer Crush. When we chat again, can you like check out the first chapter? Oh, plus there's WinryxOC, Royai. _

_Envy: Hahaha, you fell for the PANTS! XD Am I good or what? Hey, Envy, check this out! -hands you a green bra- _

_Dante: Go ahead, call me a whore/slut/bitch/etc. You're just jealous you aren't one, ya nasty rotting 400-year-old shriveling oldie. _

_Roy__: ...-shrug; drowns you in another wave- _

_Riza: What is Havoc to you? I always thought you were cousins or soemthing... o.O _

_Envy (again): SING IT WITH ME! -singing- WE ARE FAMILY! I GOT ALL MEH SISTAHS WITH ME! I EVEN GOT ENVY! HE'S JUST LIKE A SISTAH TO ME! XD MWAHAHAHAHA! _

_Kisses to all, especially my Alphonse,  
xoxo, Patty-chan_

Ayumi: HI PAT!

Al: Pat! -glomps-

Ayumi: Awwww -clicks a pic-

Fangirls: Nuuu! Aruuu! XO

Al: n.n;

Ed: Ew, don't remind me. -reminded to burn his tongue out-

Ayumi: What do ya mean you made out with Pat?! -whacks with mallet again-

Ed: -unconscious-

Al: XO Stop knocking out Brother!

Ayumi: Oops? ...nobody laugh! n.n;; A neko ish Japanese for a cat.

Kitty: Mew? -head tilt-

Al and Ayumi: Awww!

Al: X3 Hi Pat! -hugs back- And, I guess it's not _that _weird...

Ayumi: Awwwww, how sweet.

Fangirls: Nuuuuu! Aru's ours! XO

Ayumi: Ed, why can't you be that cooperative with our love?

Ed: Cuz about half the fangirls want me with Winry and etc.

Fangirls: Yay EdxWin!

Other fangirls: Yay EdxAyumi!

Ayumi: -glares at EdxWin fans- And yes, I'd love to read it, Pat.

Ed: -.-; Great, now we got other authors writing EdxAyumi?

Ayumi: Eli does. .o. Anyone could as long as they ask.

Ed: Damn...

Envy: -stares at the bra- WHAT THE?!

Rose: Hey, that's mine, you perv! -slaps and grabs bra-

Ed: EW, ROSE'S BRA! -gags-

Envy: XO GROSS!

Dante: ...

Ayumi: ...hahaha, pwn.

Roy: -drowned- x.x

Eli and Riza: XO Roy, no!

Riza: .o. Havoc and I are unrelated.

Jean: -nods- Just coworkers.

Envy: ...I don't sing.

Ayumi: XP

_i have returned! run for your lives!  
ed perri my friend wants to know if you are gay i am perfectly aware she is weird  
kimbley yay! thankyou!  
tucker yes i know i am mean  
wrath have even more candy! and more! and more!  
envy CROCHET JESSICA A BLANKET PALMTREE!  
i will return do not doubt it_

_-roxie-san _

Ed: -.-# No, I am not gay.

Ayumi: Because he loves me -sings-

Ed: I do not...

EdxAyumi fans: Yes you do!

Ed: GAH! How'd they get in here?!

Ayumi: I let all EdxAyu fans in here for free. n.n

Ed: WHAT?!

Kimbley: Nah, don't mention it. -shrug-

Tucker: -emos in corner-

Wrath: YAY! X3 THANKS!!!! -stuffs face with candy-

Ed: Crap!

Envy: NO! And because you called me a palm tree there's no fricking WAY I'm crocheting!

_n.n Hiya, me back! _

_Ayumi: I just noticed...well, not rly, but still...u got a rly RLY big temper, kinda like Ed. .o. Who's temper is bigger? _

_Ed: Who can stay longer without getting mad, u or Ayumi? _

_Armstrong: I heard that _ _ur__ arms isn't the only strong thing u got. XD Care 2 explain? _

_Roy__: Dood, I got a solution 2 _ _ur__ tiny wang problem. interested? _

_Winry: .o. do u have bigger bewbs, or does Ayumi? _

_Ayumi: R u an SA? .o. how did u become 1 if ya did? _

_Ed: Getting suspecious if _ _ur__ rly a virgin or not...u SURE u didnt smex it up with Ayumi? _

_Ayumi: Does Ed put out good? XD _

_Thats all. n.n Whee, this was fun! See ya next time!_

_-Full Metal Lemon-ade _

Ed: Crap! She...or..he...uh...the lemon's back!

Ayumi: Who has a bigger temper? .o. Never thought about that.

Ed: I do of course.

Ayumi: You do not! I do!

Ed: Like hell you do, it's obvious I get madder!

Ayumi: I'm the one that destroys stuff when I'm mad!

Ed: So?! That just means you're violent!

Al: They're fighting about who gets madder...

Envy: Let's just say it's about the same.

Ed: What do you know?!

Ayumi: Yeah, stay out of this, palm tree!

Envy: I'M NOT A PALMTREE!

Ed: And I can of course. Ayumi's the one with the bigger temper.

Ayumi: o.o# You just said you were!

Ed: Well, I change my mind!

Ayumi: Besides, you get mad as soon as someone insults your height!

Ed: Not all the time!

Ayumi: Shrimp!

Ed: DON'T CALL ME SMALL, DAMMIT!

Ayumi: Hah!

Ed: That didn't count!

Al: -gets a remote and mutes the two of them-

Ed and Ayumi: O.O

Al: Problem solved!

Envy: Yup! And next chapter we'll see who could stay calm through it. First to snap loses!

Al: Oooh, a bet?

Envy: Yup! If Ed loses he has to kiss Roy.

Roy: O.O

Eli: Yay! -cheers for the yaoi-

EdxRoy fans: Yay! -also cheers-

Anti yaoi peoples: NOOOO! -falls to knees-

Al: Fine. If Ayumi loses, she can't touch Ed for the rest of the chapter.

EdxAyu fans: XO NUU!

Edxanyone else fans: FINALLY! X3

Envy: Deal!

Ed and Ayumi: -both throwing silent fits-

Eli: Ayumi's making that a fanfic anyway. -shrug-

Envy: o.o Ew! Gross question!

Armstrong: Why yes, I will explain. I also happen to have strong leg muscles, and not to brag but my abdominal muscles are yet to be rivaled!

Jean: Don't think Lemon was talking about that...moron.

Armstrong: Oh? What could that mean?

Envy: ...

Roy: I do not have a tiny...thing! Shut up!

Eli: Yeah, it's not small!

Roy: O.O

Eli: ...what?

Al: That's so disturbing...

Ed: -moping in corner because he can't talk-

Winry: What kinda question is that?

Ayumi: -steals remote and unmutes self- Finally! -grabs Winry and runs off-

Winry: Yah!

Ed: o.o#

Al: Where'd they go?

Envy: To...uh...measure?

Al: o//o...

Ayumi and Winry: -come back-

Ayumi: I'm bigger, hahahahah! I win another round, Winry! -cackles-

Winry: Only by like an inch! Gawd!

Ed and Al: o//o...

Winry: .//.

Ayumi: Yes, I'm the Demonic Soul Alchemist. And I took the test, duh.

Ed: O//O...-can't answer so he just makes a bunch of faces- XO...DX...-.-#...

Ayumi: Bwahahahaa!

EdxAyu fans: WHOOOOO!

Al: -takes remote and unmutes him-

Ed: NO! I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T! I-Oh, I can talk..

EdxAyu fans: Suuuuuure. -all knowing grin-

Ed: Would you get out of here?!

Ayumi: .o. ...uh...I...don't know? ...judging by all the lemons I've wri...read with Ed and me...yes?

Ed: O.O YOU WROTE US A LEMON?!

EdxAyu fans: WE WANNA SEE+.+

Ayumi: I never said that!

Al: Yes you did.

Kiyoko: -poofs- She did! -pulls out a notebook- Onee-chan puts them in here.

Ayumi: You brat!

Ed: -snatches notebook and glares at Ayumi-

Ayumi: -vows to murder her sister-

Kiyoko: -cackles and poofs-

Ed: -sits in corner and starts reading them-

EdxAyu fans: READ THEM OUT LOUD! X3

Ed: NO! GO AWAY, YOU PERVS!

Ayumi: Ehehehe...let's just move on, shall we?

_(slams head onto desk) Resisting..the urge...to...ask more questions...GAH! (hands get posses and type retardedly...retarded questions!) _

_Ed: Aren't you glad Im not in your fic? I would've burnt you into a crisp by now...But that would make Ayumi sad and there won't be EdxAyumi smex :O _

_Ayumi: Can I be in your fic? I'll repay you by tying Ed to a lampost and you can kiss him all you want! (Prepares the rope and CAMERA!) _

_Roy__: Can I murder you? Sorry Riza, but I wanna kill all the pervies in the world. That's one of the things I wanna do before I die. _

_Al: Uh...UH...I CAN'T THINK OF A QUESTION FOR YOU, AH! I FEEL TERRIBLE, IM REJECTING YOU...(spazzes out and twitches) _

_Winry: How hard is it to make automail? Does it make your head explode? (Yes, this counts all-night automail making days) _

_Gluttony: Have you ever exersised? _

_Pat: I CAN'T FIND YOUR Q&A FIC, ARGH! IS IT THE ONE MADE BY SNOWING PETALS? AH, DEAR LORD HELP ME! _

_Okay, I'm done, chiao._

_-MeiFire _

Ayumi: HI MEI!!!!!

Ed: ...first of all, yes, and second of all THERE IS NO SMEX!

EdxAyu fans: We beg to differ!

Ed: Security!!!!

Ayumi: XD...hmm...sure! n.n IM me sometimes.

Ed: NOOO!

Roy: XO NO, DON'T MURDER ME!

Riza: Yeah, he's mine!

Royai fans: YAY!

Eli: NO, HE'S MINE!

RoyxEli fans: YAY!

Roy: Cool, I got two chicks...

Kiyoko: Three, you hot bastard!

RoyxKiy fans: YAY!

Ayumi: Roy, you playa!

Roy: -.-;

Riza, Eli and Kiyoko: -get into a big fight-

Al: o.o;...you're not rejecting me...?

Ed: -greatly disturbed by what he's reading- Ayumi, the hell?!

Ayumi: I...get...bored?

EdxAyu fans: We wanna seeee! XO

Winry: Ah...really hard. And no, it doesn't. If it did, I'd be dead.

Ayumi: We can only wish...

Winry haters: DIE WINRY, DIE!

Winry: -glare-

Gluttony: Exercise!!! -hiss-

Lust: There's your answer.

Ayumi: PAT'S Q AND A FIC IS GONE!!! -emos- I WANT IT BAAACK!

_BWAHAHAHAHA hack hack cough wheeze hack cough sneeze wheeze hack okay, i'm good, i'm good... _

_ehnehway This is Kuki from...ehh...the ghost zone i guess! Ghost Zone in..._ _Texas__ currently..XD lol anywayz, GREAT STOREH! twaassh! dunno where that came from but yea...  
so Q&A eh? hmn...  
Too dearest...phantom news mic _

_Ayumi-chan! You have to host your Q&A in Phantom News sometime (XD maybe i should start a fic liek that)!! Watchers would be happy, i'm sure! whats your current fave song? (XD lol, you just told me but oh well) _

_Ed-kuncan i have your...cape...jacket...thingie? and is it available in black or blue? or purple? green? hmn... _

_Al-kunKyah! WHAZ UP DUDE?!? rocker fist and, lahke, what was it like to be in a suit of armor? what was it you missed most? least? _

_Roy-...ehh...wait, lemme search my memory...ah here it is!-chikan...pokes with stick is there such a thing as male pms?? _

_Riza-chanwould you agree that _ _Roy__ ish a chikan?? XPP _

_Armstrong-kinniku botchan where does the sparkly come from?? _

_Scar-kando-kun...are you emo? _

_Envy-chan (XD that's just to spite you..)why don't you go around as..well..ehh...yourself? (thats kinda confusing) _

_Lust-chanare YOU emo!? are you one of them gals that like...are quiet and mysterious? with a depressing past? (actually i guess it was pretty depressing...) _

_Gluttony (sp?)-kunwhy do you like to eat...?? _

_Greed-fushigi...what's your orientation? (gay, bi, lez (XD)...straight..??) just a random question.. _

_Wrath-kunyou seem confused, are you? _

_well, thats it for now! aishiteru to al!! _

_Till the water falls,  
!Kuki Salazar_

Ayumi: HI KUKI!!!!!

Ed: Another friend...?

Ayumi: n.n Yup! And what did I tell you back then? ...uh...right now...Happy Ending by Ayumi Hamasaki.

Readers: GASP, SAME NAME!!!! -point-

Ayumi: YEAH, NO FRICKING DUH!

Ed: ...my jacket? ...NO! IT'S MINE! -hiss-

Ayumi: I stole one of his jackets, died it black and put my own emblem on it. -poses in her jacket-

Ed: I thought that looked familiar!!! o.o#

Al: I stole one of brother's jackets too...-innocent look- ...uh...-rocker fist?- Well, being a suit of armor-

Ayumi: -makes him temporarily OOC-

Al: IT EFFING SUCKED!!! -gasp- Ayumi! XO

Ayumi: -whistles innocently-

Roy: ...no, there isn't.

Ayumi: There is in fanfics, so yes, there is.

Roy: -.-;

Riza: -pulls out of the fight for a second- Roy's a...chicken? ...

Ed: I think it means pervert.

Riza: Oh...yes, he is. -goes back to fighting-

Armstrong: Our sparkles are passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!

Ayumi: Of cooourse they were.

Ed: -still reading Ayumi's notebook- Why the hell are we homunculi in this one?!

Ayumi: Read Amethyst in the back, it'll explain. n.n

Ed: ...

Scar: Emo? ...slightly.

Scar fangirls: AW! DO YOU NEED A HUG?! -tackleglomps-

Scar: Unhand me! -flails-

Envy: Who you calling chan?! -.-# Kun!!! And I don't like my real form. It's ugly and I look too much like Hoho-bastard.

Hohopapa: ...

Lust: ...yes yes and yes.

Ayumi: -sings- HEY HEY, YOU YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Everyone else: o.O???

Ayumi: -turns off iPod- ...sorry.

Gluttony: Me eat...cuz...-spotlight- Because that is my Sin! And in doing that, I can make myself feel completely in this shadowed, half life!!! -dramatic pose-

Everyone: O.O

Gluttony: Me hungry. -eats a cow-

Ayumi: Wtf? ...

Greed: ...I'm straight...

Wrath: Confused? ...yeah, pretty much.

Ayumi: Chapter's getting a bit long. To part 3!!!!


	15. And part three!

Ayumi: Whoot!

Ed: -finally finished the notebook by the time you changed the chapter- ...

Ayumi: You likey?

Ed: I'm having nightmares for the rest of the year involving us in bed...

Ayumi: How romantic!

EdxAyu fans: YAY!

_Al: Seriously, why charge smoothies to Ed's tab? You should totally charge Hoenheim. _

_Envy: I know you like clam chowder... _

_All Elrics: A n00b one time looked at Ed and Al and said, "Dude, it must be a common conspiracy theory that those two are related". And everyone obviously knows you ARE related. Could you set the poor soul straight?_

_-Numdenu _

Al: ...because I don't know how much he has on his tab and Brother's tab is just so reliable.

Ed: -.-#

Envy: ...clam...chowder...what the hell?

Ed and Al: -look at each other-

Hohopapa: Of course they're related. They're my sons.

Envy: Yeah, they both carry that bastard's blood.

Ayumi: Plus they look almost exactly like each other. Just Ed's hotter and Al's cuter.

Ed: You're not an Elric!

Ayumi: I'm your wife/fiancé, remember? Plus lookit my name -points above- Ayumi Elric!

Ed: -.-# Dad, can you get Ayumi to stop that?

Hohopapa: Stop what?

Ayumi: Hi Mr. uh, Of Light, I'm engaged to your son, may I have your blessings for a happy life together?

Hohopapa: Oh! n.n Of course, you look like a sweet girl. I'm sure Edward would take good care of you.

Ed: O.O DAD!

Hohopapa: What?

Trisha: What's this I hear about Ed getting married?

Ed: O.O Mom, what are you doing here?! -coulda sworn she was dead-

Al: Mom's been here. You didn't know? She's been standing right here. -points-

Ed: Why didn't anyone tell me?!

Trisha: Heeheehee, you silly boy, we did!

Ayumi: Mommy-in-law! -glomps-

Trisha: Daughter-in-law! -glomps back-

Ed: XO Is everyone ganging up on me?!

EdxAyu fans: Yay, marriage!

Envy: Ha, good luck with the marriage.

Ayumi: X3 Thanks uh...half brother-in-law...?

Envy: ...sure

Ed: Al, tell me at least you're on my side!

Al: -talking to his parents- Can I bring my kitties to the wedding? They can wear mini tuxedos and dresses!

Ed: AL! XO

EdxWin fangirls: Not so fast!

Elrics: Gasp!

EdxWin fangirls: This is all wrong! Ed marries Winry in the end!

EdxAyu fangirls: Yeah right, EdxAyu all the way!

Leader of EdxWin fangirl mob: Ed and Winry have been best friends for so long that they _have_ to love each other! Their love is passionate and strong and can overcome any challenge!

EdxWin fans: Yay!

Lavender (current leader of EdxAyu mob): Forget Winry, she lost her chance years ago! And the whole best friends fall in love thing is so overused! Ed and Ayumi are soulmates, they belong together! You can tell just by the way they look at each other, it's true love!

EdxAyu fans: Yeah!

Ed: -annoyed by all the fangirls- Stop deciding who I love!

Leaders of both fanmobs: Then you decide! -glare-

Ed: Me?!

Trisha: Ooh, how exciting!

Ed: Uh...I think that we should continue with the questions...

Lavender: So be it! But next chapter, EdxAyu will seize the day! Right, ladies?

EdxAyu fans: Go EdxAyu!

Other leader(she needs a name...): Never! EdxWin is practically canon, it shall always win!

EdxWin fans: Go EdxWin!

Ayumi: That was interesting.

Ed: -.- An interesting waste of time and chapter space, you mean

_I have much questions.  
To Win: Why do you have to be soo damn hot and sexy? _

_To Ed (not a question): Ed I thing you are not a shrimp, I mean my brother was 1,50 m to the age of 16, and now(he's 20) he's 1,90 m. Im sure you will grow tall quite soon.  
oh and almost forgot... touch MY I repeat MY Winry and you're dead. _

_To Al: What's your type of a girl? (mines Winry, she looks exactly like an angel) _

_To __Roy__: Why are you a bestard? _

_To Riza: Would you teach me how to shot a gun. (I have to kill a certain hagaren for stealing MY Winry in so many fanfics) _

_To Havoc: Would you give me your phone number? (not for me for my sister Weronika) _

_To Armstrong: Would you lend me some of your sparkles?, I want to make a necklase for Winry. _

_To Envy: Are you bi-sexual and is that skirt of yours a KILT or what? (kilt is a skirt that guys in __scotland__ wear) _

_To Ed(this time its a question): Are you jealous over ME AND WINRY? (kisses winry on the cheek, win blushes and giggles) I BET YOU ARE :P. _

_To all guys in FMA: Do you think Win's sexy? (I thing so and much more) _

_To Win(again): Will you merry me ?[on one knee in front of winry with a diamond ring (sends "I WON" face to Edward) _

_To Hughes: Can you revive yourselve, you're the greatest character in hagaren mangaandanime (you're after MY sweet Winry of course) _

_To Ling (not a question): hands of Winry you bestard, she will merry me not you so busk off_

_-Michal-aka mizu alchemist_

Winry: n.n Teehee, thank you!

Ayumi: -snorts-

Ed: n.n Thanks! ...and what do you mean YOUR Winry??

Winry: ...?

EdxWin fans: Feel the love! -fangirls-

Ayumi: Would you get out of here?!

EdxAyu fans: Protect your love, Ayumi! -cheers-

Al: Um...maybe someone like Pat...-blushes-

AlxPat fans: Whoo!

AlxWin fans: NO, YOU MUST LOVE WINRY!!!!!

Ayumi: -getting confused-

Roy: I am not a bestard...bastard...whatever.

Riza: o.o No. I won't allow you to kill Edward. -.-;

EdxRiza fans: Whoo!

Riza: WTF!!? GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Jean: .o. my phone number? ...uh...

Kiyoko: Give it to him and you're dead.

Jean: Meep!

Armstrong: XO But these sparkles have been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! I had them since I was a wee tyke! Please! Don't take my babies! -cries-

Envy: How pathetic...and I'm not bisexual! And it's a skort, dammit, not a kilt!

Ed: NO, I'M NOT JEALOUS!

EdxWin fans: He's just hiding the hurt inside from losing his Winry!

EdxAyu fans: Why be jealous, he has his Ayumi, who cares who has Winry!

Ed: GET OUT!!!!!

Roy: ...no comment.

Ling: Yeah, pretty much.

Ran Fan: -vows to murder Winry-

Winry: o.o

Winry haters: Whoo!

Al: Uh...

Ed: -.-; No.

Hughes: She's pretty but nothing can rival the beauty of my Gracia. X3

Gracia: Oh, Hughes -giggles-

Winry: ...-annoyed-

Ayumi: -laughing too hard right now-

Winry: o.o...aren't we too young to think about marriage?

Pinako: Damn right you are.

EdxWin fans: Besides, she loves Ed!

EdxAyu fans: An unrequited love, more like it!

Winry: -.-;

Hughes: .o. ...sure? And why be after Winry when I have my Gracia! X3

Gracia: X3

Ling: ...okay. I have Ran Fan anyway.

Ran Fan: X3

LingxRan fans: WHOO!

_only one question to winry:  
where did you buy that beautyful dress that you wore in chapter 70 manga_

_-werxa _

Winry: Uh...at a store? ...-shrugs-

_sorry that Im saying this that late but I didn't read other reviews, Winry DON'T MARRY MY BROTHER, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ED (or envy, yeah he would be a better husband) but goddamnit don't marry my brother. _

_um yeah and another...(blush), havoc-san would you want to go an a date with me. _

_(goes to my brother, and jell at him) michal I hate you how could you tell jean that I want his number, you know that I'm shy about it._

_-werxa (again? o.O) _

EdxWin fans: YEAH, YOU GO GIRL!

Envy: Me?! The hell, I have a pairing with Wnry now?!

EnvyxWinry fans: YAY!

Winry: -.-;;

Kiyoko: Oh, reeeeeally, you seriously asking MY man out? What makes you think that a sexy piece of man-candy like Havoc would want a thing like you?

Ayumi: You go girl! …but be nice to our readers! XO

Kiyoko: You couldn't even get the time of day from him, so why don't you run along and find a new guy to like before I go east coast on your skinny ass!!!

Jean: -in Heaven- Girls are _fighting _over me!

Ed and Roy: Get used to it… –stare at each other- o.O

_-Mean Fangirl_

Kiyoko: YOU TOO! BACK OFF MY MAN, DAMN YOU!

-_Hikaru of Light_

Fuery: n.n; Ehehe...thanks? Um...maybe? ...I have to know you a little more though -blushes and sweatdrops-

Ayumi: Awww...

Winry: ...-mumbles something-

Ayumi and EdxAyu fans: -glares-

Al: ...I DID rust...but I'm out of the armor now, so now, I don't...now...

Ed: ...-also mumbles something-

EdxWin fans: -glares-

Sheska: .o. Havoc? -looks at him-

Havoc: -blink blink-

Sheska: ...-shrugs- I guess he's cute...but he's not really my type.

Ayumi: Haha, rejection!

Havoc: Oh, shut up!

Roy: Aw, go away, I'm going at my own pace!

Riza: Hmmm...I can't really describe it...but I guess enough to die for him or something...?

Ayumi: Basically, alot.

Riza: Yeah.

Fuery: o.o; Okay, okay, I'll marry you!

Ayumi: Yay!

_Sorry, posted this in the wrong chapter. _

_Greed: Do you love Marta? Don't lie! _

_Marta: Same question, but about Greed. _

_Wrath: Why did you trust Envy in the first place? Don't you know not to take Candy or Red Stones from strangers? _

_Homunculi: Do you have the ability to reproduce? And if not, why not? _

_Lust: Do you have any feelings for Scar? _

_Everyone:What are your favorite songs and who are they by? _

_Izumi: Sorry if this sounds too personal, but when your baby died...why didn't you just try to have another baby instead of risking so much by transmuting your first?_

_-Silverviper2134_

Greed: -.-; Yes.

GreedxMarta fans: SQUEE!

Marta: If you can call it love...then, yes.

GreedxMarta fans: DOUBLE SQUEE!

Ayumi: Too bad you're both dead.

Greed and Marta: -.-;

Ayumi: What?

Ed: Are you an idiot on purpose or what?

Ayumi: I'm not an idiot...

Wrath: .o. I didn't know that...O.O WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE CANDY FROM STRANGERS!?!? BUT IT'S CANDY!

Ayumi: Don't worry, once a year on Halloween, you can take all the candy from strangers as you want.

Wrath: Oh! n.n Can't wait!

Envy: No we don't.

Lust: It requires being properly alive to actually make life. Female homunculi can't carry life.

Ayumi: That doesn't stop the guys to stop having fun with all the...uh...stuff.

Everyone else: -stares at her with twitching eyes- o.O??!

Ayumi: ...what?

Ed: ...I'd say that was the most disturbing thing you've ever said...but it wasn't.

Ayumi: Oh, go away.

Lust: Yes, I do.

Scar: -blinks-

Ayumi: Come on, tell us more!

Lust: -just blinks at her-

Ayumi: ...dammit.

Ed: Songs? As in music? ...do we even have that in Amestres?

Al: Of course we do, Brother. We just never got to hear alot because we were always looking at the Philosopher's Stone.

Ed: Ahhh...

Roy: Does the background music count?

Ayumi: ...

Ed: ...no.

Izumi: ...

Ayumi: ...remember your contract, Izumi. Nobody is allowed to kill the reviewers...except for me.

Izumi: Damn you. -sighs- I wasn't able to. If you freaking paid attention to the show, you would've heard that after my baby died from my sickness, it left me with a body unable to give birth at all. The Gate just made that alot worse.

Ed: ...-gasp!- Are we finally over?!

Ayumi: O.O I think we are!

FMA Cast: Yatta!

Ayumi: Whee! Party at Roy's house!

Roy: WHAT?!

Ayumi: Let's go! -leads mob of fma characters out-


	16. Woah, a bigass chapter

Ayumi: Gomen, gomen, I took too long to update again! T.T Don't kill me!

Mob: RAWR!

Ed: o.o; Geez, it's just a fanfic, people!

Envy: Anyway, if anyone bothered reading the whole chapter instead of just their replies, you'll know that this chapter, we'll holding the bet between Ayumi and Fullmetal.

Al: n.n Neither of them can lose their temper, at all! No yelling, no angry flailing, no nothing! Not even angry comments!

Ayumi: Yup! It's gonna suck like hell.

Ed: Damn straight it is...

Al: ...no cursing either.

Ed and Ayumi: WHAT!?

Al: n.n; Oh, come on! You both have way too dirty mouths for your own good, and it's just _one _chapter...

Envy: Unless we don't find a winner of course...then we'll do it next chapter too.

Ayumi: -emos-

Ed: -sigh- I guess...

Eli: -poofs out of nowhere- Remember, Edo-kun! If you lose, you gotta give Roy a big ole smooch on the lips!

Ed: ...-cringe-

Roy: -falls- Hey, _he's _the one losing, why do I have to suffer too!?

Al: And Ayumi, if you lose, you have to keep off Brother for the whole next chapter! No hugging or claiming him or answering his questions because you don't like it or nothing!

Ayumi: You all hate me T.T

Ed: T.T Now you know how I feel...so, let's start, shall we?

Ayumi: -suddenly beams- Yes, let's!

_DUDE! YES! FINALLY!  
Do you know how LONG I've been waiting?!  
MONTHS, THAT'S HOW LONG!! _

Anyway, questions!!

Ayumi: I am taking down my I DARE YOU TO! fic. Too much. xP  
Ed: What did you wear for Halloween? A shrimp or a bean?  
Al: Hey, Al! ...Aw, what the heck. -glomps Al and then makes out with him-  
Roy: Heya, Roy! Did you and Riza do it yet?  
Riza: Hi. -waves- Same question as Roy's.

Meh... that's it.  
NEW PEN NAME!  
Hugs and kisses to all (especially Al),  
xoxo, Patty 

Ayumi: Sorry! T.T Isn't it bad enough that you attack me to update all the time? And why?? I love your dare fic -sobs-

Ed: ...-twitch twitch- Will not lose...-smile- Actually, I was a vampire. Ayumi wrote a fanfic on it...

Al: -sob cry- THE FANGIRLS! XO!

Ayumi: I loved that fic...and ew, get a room!

Al: ;3 -gets a room-

Ed and Ayumi: -faceplant-

Roy: No, we didn't! T.T

Riza: -.-; I have a reason to...he's twotiming me.

Roy: I am not!

Eli: Yeah, he's all mine, back off!

Roy: -faceplant-

Kiyoko: -appears- Actually, he's cheating on the both of ya'll for moi. Sorry ;D

Eli and Riza: -glares at Roy- WHAT!?

Roy: -squeaks-

Ayumi: ...that's what happens when one of my closest friends and my sister claim a character with a canon relationship...

Ed: Yeah...moving on...

_Question(s) for Ayumi: When the hell are you getting Facebook?! Your internet still works at home it's just you can't check your email and IM, right? So then what's the problem?! ToT _

Oh, and I actually just thought of this today... did you ever read my Otakon report? .o. 

_-UndeadTiger_

Ayumi: ;3 Have Facebook now -nods- I should get on it more...nah...and er, no, I haven't o.o Show me it next time I'm on aim?

Ed: ...what's a facebook?

Ayumi: Shush!

_abuse__Yay! I finally get to interrogate people! (my life's dream has come true!) _

First,  
Ayumi: How did you gain so much power over the cast of FMA? They seem to fear you. (please, share your secrets)  
Ed: If you were in a marching band, what instrument would you play?  
Al: Can my friend Ashley hug you? And, when people hug you, do they ever get hurt by your spikes?  
Envy: How many times in total have you been mistaken as a woman? (seriously, I couldn't tell what the heck you were until you revealed you were Hohenheim's son!) Do you ever consider changing your outfit to something a little more manly?  
Dante: (yes, I dare to question the supervillain) What is it like inside of Gluttony's stomach? Do you ever get lonely? (and just so you know, your theme song gives me the creeps!)  
Roy: What is your favorite quote from FMA that someone BESIDES YOURSELF has said? (I know, who can forget the "I LOVE DOGS" moment...)  
Truth/Death/God/Gateperson: What the heck are you made out of?

I think that should cover everything for now. Looking forward to hearing your answers!  
-Ohka Breynekai 

Ayumi: Well, all fanfiction authors have the same power I have to make them do anything I want to. The whole "MWAHAHAHA, FEAR ME!" thing is just one of my er, comedy things that I do alot XD; All the other stuff is a secret I ain't saying, so nyah XP

Ed: o.o; Um...drums?

Ayumi: Like BB...-happy sigh-

FMA Cast: Who the hell is BB?? (except Ed and Al said 'heck')

Ayumi: o.o Oh...did I say that out loud? Shoot...

Al: ...I'm human! -runs off crying-

Ayumi: Don't cry Al!

Al: -comes back and sniffles- Okay...if Pat doesn't get mad at me for it...

Envy: Couple hundred thousand, I suppose...and this is hella manly! YOU HAVE TO BE A REAL MAN TO WEAR A SKORT!

Ayumi: -giggle- Or a transvestite...

Envy: SHUT UP!

Dante: Read the manga, then you'll know what's inside here...-sigh- And no, being lonely is for losers...

Ed: -.-;

Roy: I like Ed's short rants, they amuse me...in fact! -skips to Ed- Smidget (short midget), dwarph, Shrimpy McShortperson!

Ed: -emo corner- This isn't fair -cries-

Roy: DX He's no fun anymore!

Ayumi: ...hey, Al, are we allowed to be violent? -desperately wants to hurt Roy-

Roy: o.o;;

Al: n.n; Ah, no...

Ayumi: ...-emo corner- B-but that's who I am...T.T

Death: -appears- GODLY STUFFS, THAT'S WHAT!

FMA Cast: OMFG IT'S DEATH

Death: Mwahahaaha! -poofs-

Ed: o.o...-horribly reminded of one of Ayumi's fanfics and goes into fetal position- Mommy DX

Trisha: Nuu, my poor Edo -hugs-

Ayumi: -wonders why Trisha's alive-

_abuse__WTF? _

I could've sworn I left some questions here...WHERE ARE THEY?!

Oh well. I shall start from scratch.

To Winry: Can you teach me how to chuck a wrench with perfect aim? I can never throw a basketball into a hoop or anything like that...

To Ayumi: I GOT THE WII! But now my arm is freaking sore from playing it...What do you do with a sore arm?

To Ed: I asked this question before, but SOMEONE interrupted him! (COUGHAYUMICOUGHDON'TDOITAGAINCOUGH) Anyway, who is your love interest? (NOT YOU AYUMI. INTERRUPT AGAIN AND I SHALL BRICK YOUR FACE, BWUHAHAHAHA!) You've been with like, a billion girls like Winry, Rose, Armony, that girl in the Japanese anime/game that never came out in the USA, ahblahblahblah.

To Roy: What do you think about well constructed MARY-SUES?

To Havoc:...What IS that dead hamster doing on your forehead?

To Riza: At Mischief night (The day before Halloween), do you snipe (or give off a warning shot) teens that try to TP (toilet paper)and/or egg your house or HQ?

To Ed: I have a billion names for you besides midget. Goldilocks, Little Red Riding Hood, (rambles on as she dodges a certain short alchemist lunging at her)

To Trisha: How's it like to have your homunculi self attempt to brutally murder your own two sons? Would you have been happy if they both died and went to Heaven where you are now? (I know, deep question. I'M SO AWESOME.)

To Al: DO YOU REMEMBER RUBY FROM THE FMA VOLUME 3? You two should of really gotten married. WHY DIDN'T YOU?!

To Izumi: Do you think throwing up blood is sorta like PMS in a totally different way? (gets randomly attacked by a billion people)

To Roy: My little brother thinks you're a p3d0phile. PWNED.

To Everyone: WHO IMAGINES WHEN THEY LISTEN TO MUSIC? I KNOW I DO! It's like drugs legal drugs. 8D

Signing out, n00bs. lulz at choo all. 

_-Mei Fire_

Ayumi: O.O...well, this chapter just got a whole lot longer...

Ed: ...yup...

Winry: -was extremely bored because she hasn't been asked anything in a while- Um, sure? n.n;

Ayumi: o.o; Yay for your wii...um...with a sore arm? o.o...chop it off.

Al: O.O Ayumi!!!

Ayumi: What? -watched too much Higurashi-

Rika: -appears out of nowhere- Nipa! -smiles-

Ayumi: -poofs into Rena cosplay- HAUUU! SO CUTE! -clings- I wanna take you home!!!

FMA Cast: -stares all with 'wtf' faces-

Ayumi: -pats Rika's head and watches her poof- What? o.o...doesn't anyone here watch Higurashi??

Ed: ...well...anime characters don't usually watch other anime besides their own...

Ayumi: ...oh...

Ed: o.o;

Ayumi: T.T You'll brick my face??! YOU'RE SO MEAN! -sobs-

Ed: Uhhh...I don't have one! x.x; Leave me alone! I DON'T NEED LOVE, I'M JUST A TEENAGER WITH HORMONES, OKAY?!?! -fetal position sob-

Al: ...I'm starting to think this bet was a bad idea...

Envy: Yeah, but it makes everything more interesting.

Al: Ahh...touche...

Naruto Abridged fans: SQUEE!

Roy: o.o; Well constructed or not, they should burn! XO! BURN!

Havoc: Dead hampster!? -peels it off- O.O HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE?!

Wrath: O.O BILLY!!! NOOOOO! -falls to knees and sobs-

Ayumi: o.o...this...is so strange...

Ed: Tell me about it...

Riza: n.n Oh, no, luckily no one did that this year...

Roy: Yeah, because she shot at them last year...

Riza: o.o What's your point?

Roy: -blanches-

Ed: ...wh...why must everyone call me short??! Especially when they know I don't like it! -clutches head- I can't take it anymore! -breaks out into loud sobs-

Ayumi: -cling- I'm the only one who understands you, Edward! -overdramatic-

Al: O.O This bet was definetaly a bad idea!

Envy: XD I like this, we should do this more often!

Trisha: -looks at Sloth-

Sloth: -looks at Trisha- ?

Trisha: Well, it bothers me slightly that she tried to kill them...

Elric brothers: SLIGHTLY?!?!?!

Ed: I knew it! Mommy doesn't love me! -runs off crying-

Al: DX Brother! -runs after him- STOP CRYING!

Trisha: o.o; I wasn't finished...-ahem- Anyway, I just didn't think it was her fault...I would've done the same, I guess...

Sloth: o.o...finally...someone understands the torture I've been through! -glomps- Sister!

Trisha: Sister! -hugs-

Hohopapa: o.o;...huh?

Al: Oh, yeah, Ruby...-pokes fingers together- Well, err...I met Pat! n//n

Ayumi: That's so cute...

Izumi: XO! NO, IT'S NOT! I just lost my organs...-thumbs up- Which by the way, I don't PMS anymore because of it...-glared at by thousands of girls- Bwahaha!

Ayumi: That's actually disturbing...

Roy: A pedophile!? Why?! I didn't molest any kids!

Ed: -coughs- What about Kiyoko?

Roy: 1, I didn't molest her, 2, she ain't a kid!

Kiyoko: n.n; I'm fourteen...

Roy: O.O YOU ARE!?

Ed: DX! Agh! I work for a pedophile! -faints-

Al: -.-; Uhh...

_-appears in a swirl of black smoke eyes glowing scarlet and an evil smile curling her lips- _

-waves at everyone with an innocent smile- Hiya everyone! I'm back!

Ayumi: Holy shit Ayumi! You updated! Awesomeness on a stick! -giggles- Let's see...Why don't you just marry Ed right now? I can marry ppl u kno...

Ed: Just admit u love Ayumi so that all those stupid EdxWin fangirls can go DIE! And hand over the notebook of EdxAyu lemons..-uses alchemy-

Roy: Roy-koi! -kisses Roy- How come you keep flirting with Riza when your married to ME! -shows off big diamond ring-

Al: -dressed in Ed's clothes- I look so frigging cool! -twirls- Everyone knows Ed has the coolest clothes since he's the coolest character! -pauses in twirling- Al? Do you want my little kitten? His name is SpitFire and he is black, has white front paws and has blue eyes!

Ayumi(again): Guess what? I'm writing a fic called 'Shadow News' And u r in it! I need to talk 2 u since u r an anchor!

Winry: -stares- I hate you...-suddenly impales her with 50 shadow spikes-

Well...I think that's all...wait...  
-stares at Dante, Rose, Noah, Envy, and Gluttoney-  
-suddenly mind tortures with shadow alchemy before making them go boom- -grins evilly eyes glowing scarlet again- There..all the bastands are dead... Bye everyone 

_-Eli (don't feel like saying her screenname anymore)_

Ayumi: C-can I? You really mean it? -tears of joy- Thank you Eli-chan!

Ed: Eep! -hands over the notebook-

Ayumi: o.o!! Why did you still have that, anyway??

Ed: ..I was...borrowing it...

Ayumi: -dies- You don't borrow a book full of lemons about _yourself _Ed!

Ed: -cries- But you gave it to me! Stop being mean!

Winry: -disturbed on how ooc this bet has made him-

Ed: o.o...and...I don't want anyone to die if I say that...T.T WHEN WILL THE PAIN STOP!? -emos-

Al: -dies- Ayumi, why're you still fighting anyway?? I thought you hated EdxRoy...

Ayumi: I do! n.n

Al: ...but...if you win...

Ayumi: -glare- I'll erase it!

Al: o.o; Huh?

Ayumi: The kiss! I'LL ERASE IT! XO!

Al: -doesn't get it-

Ayumi: ISFPNSIDFV!

Roy: o.o! -doesn't remember marrying Eli- When did that happen?

Ayumi: Same time I married Ed?

Ed: o.o We got married?!

Ayumi: -faceplant- It's like you know nothing! T.T

Al: o.o...he sounds cute...yes please! n.n

Ed: ...-can't take all the cats Al keeps bringing home-

Ayumi: Ooooh, cool! Can't wait! X3

Winry: o.o?! -impaled- x.x

Ed: WINRY! -emo sobs- WHEN WILL THE HATRED DIE!?

Ayumi: -watches everyone else killed die with a smirk-

_Yo! Ayumi! Hey. Hi to everyone else too! Hehe, what's up? Nice job, updating! This is so much fun to read. No homework to neglect today yay so I decided I wanted to ask the cast questions. _

Ayumi: One of your friends has already called Al, right? Well, in that case, I want Al Hiendrich! Or however it is you spell it. ''; hehe.  
Ed: Why don't you like milk. And saying it's a bunch of liquifyed crap does not count as an excuse.  
Al: I luv you! But since someone else has you, I have to be content with your counterpart. n.n  
Roy: Screw the miniskirts. I have never work a skirt, or dress for that matter, in my life, so ha! Oh, and when are you gonna ask Riza to marry you? Yay Royai!  
Rose and/or Dante and/or Noah: You guys take up so much space in the series and movie, it's not even funny. That's just wasting natural resources on pieces of crap!  
Roy, be a dear and torch 'em all for me, yeah?

Oh well, toodles:)  
Amaya (evil vampire chick) 

Ayumi: XD; Heh...

Alfons: o.o; What? I got claimed??

Al: -pats- Prepare to be forcefully paired with another one of Ayumi's readers...

Alfons: -nods in acceptance- Okay, sure, other me. -coughs out blood- x.x

Al: Waugh!

Ed: O.O Alfons! You're alive! -glomps- I'm so sorryyyyyy!

Alfons: o.o; -is lost- Edward, are you high?

Ed: DX WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!?!!

Al: It's a bet n.n;

Alfons: ...makes sense...

Ayumi: Why're we taking so long to answer this one question?

Alfons: n.n; Because I'm hardly used and deserve some screentime...

Eduard (Heiderich): YOU need screentime?!

Ayumi: o.o! Edu!

Edu: One, don't call me that, two, why the hell is _that_ there instead of my name -points to 'Edu:', and three! XO!

Al: ...now I'm really lost...

Ed: o.o...it's...me?

Edu: Damn right it is.

Ed: Why can he curse and I can't!?

Al: XD; He's not doing the bet...

Ed: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Edu: Ha, deal with it, Shrimp.

Ed: XO! YOU CAN'T CALL ME SHORT, WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT!

Edu: ...-ahem- I grew -is about 3 inches taller-

Ed: -cries-

Ayumi: Two Ed's...-drools-

Edu: o.o; Ayumi...no...

Ayumi: -too lost in her fangasm(copyright of Alexa!) to listen-

Edu: Dammit...

Alfons: n.n; Can we just move on, Brother? We're still on this one question...

Edu: Oh yeah...

Ayumi: Wait, why aren't you guys poofing like people usually do after they answer a question?

Edu: ...I don't want to...

Alfons: ...me neither n.n;

Al: o.o...b-but...aren't we already confusing readers? Especially since Edu's here, because they haven't read the fanfic that he's in because it doesn't exist at the moment?

Ayumi: Whatever...hey, I wanna bring my double in, can I??

Heiderich's: NO! XO!

Ayumi: ..too bad. -brings in Kathe-

Kathe: -blinks- What in the world??

Ayumi: Other me! -glomps-

Kathe: XD Hey, it's my clone!

Envy: -dies- Two Ayumis...that's the end of the world right there...

Ed: Okay, to the next question now? -.-;

Kathe and Ayumi: Sure!

Ed: ...-mumbles- because it's white...white liquid isn't good...

Kathe: XD Ew, you perv.

Ayumi: XD

Ed: -flushes- What?! It could be bull's milk!

Edu: -shudders- I regret you ever writing that fanfic...

Alfons: I do too...I got nightmares of farmers molesting cows for a week o.O

Al: o.o so did I...

Kathe: Eh, screw you then

Ayumi: -clings to Kathe- Waaah!

Al: n.n;; Okay?

Alfons: Yay, I'm loved!

Roy: Ummm...

Riza: Alot of people ask that..

Roy: n.n; They're already dead, so...-torches their bodies anyway-

Ed: o.o...that's so mean...

Roy: ...please, don't start crying again -.-;

_Hello to all of the FMA Cast and I am not a crazed fankid just a admiring fan of the show and some of the characters._

Ok Here are the questions:

Roy: I see how you are a strict miltary man who Ed sees as a bastard, but I want to know is what you think the miltary would become if you were nice to everyone?  
Riza: Do you see yourself as a peace keeper if Roy gets out of hand and all hell break loose?  
Al: Al, I know you like cats an I have nothing against that, but what is your favorite ype of cat or kitten?  
Roy: Do you think of fire as a way to charm the ladies or to spread wide open flaming destruction against your enemies?  
Ed: I know many people question your height, but would you consider wearing a somekind of sign that says 'Question my height or make any short remarks and you die.'?  
Al: If you could have any wish, what would it be? If you don't want to answer this one, I understand.  
Ed: I see how you guys are similar to other characters of different Anime/Manga or video games, but I see Zidane from Final Fantasy IX and you as look-a-likes. You have similar hair and face and are both agile and fast and... er... vertically challenged. I know you and him are both different in terms of other things, but if you disagree with me then I understand perfectly since you would tell me that there is only one Edward Elric. Him and you are different in personality, your more serious and intellect while he is more funny and care-free. I just have to say I am a fan of both of you.

KHF

P.S Ed, I am deeply sorry about you being married to Ayumi. I see you more of a free spirit who would protect his friends and perhaps even Mustang.

Ayumi: Hm, maybe I should make it a rule that only crazed fankids can ask questions?

Al: o.o That was mean, just answer the questions...

Roy: o.o...me? Be nice? To _everyone_? Huh...interesting question...

Ayumi: Better then it is now...maybe even more enjoyable...

Roy: Oh well -shrugs-

Al: I like all kinds of cats...n.n I can't possibly just choose one...

Kathe: That's so damn cute!

Ayumi: Oh, I forgot you were here...

Kathe: -.-;

Edu: Of course you did...

Alfons: Figures...

Ayumi: T.T YOU'RE ALL MEAN!

Roy: Hmmm...-scratches head- I think both...destroying everything with my fire just makes me more manly, which the ladies dig.

Edu: -.-; As if.

Roy: Who asked you!? I don't see you have any questions, Eduard!

Edu: o.o; Ayumi just introduced me this chapter!

Roy: Pfft, excuses...

Kathe: -whacks Roy with a baseball bat-

Roy: x.x

Ayumi: ...I wanted to do that...o.o

Ed: ...funny thing is...if I wear that sign, I'd probably get 10 times more the short remarks...-sigh-

Ayumi: Completely true...it's just like attaching a 'Don't rape me' sign on you when you're naked, like my icon of you on MSN

Ed: O.O!!! Ayumi, this is rated T!

Ayumi: So I'm pushing the rating a little bit, so what...

Al: Any wish? Um, that science was used more to help people then it was creating weapons of war...

Alfons: -nods-

Ayumi and Kathe: Aww...

Ed: Vertically challenged???!

Al: o.o; Temper, Brother, temper...you don't wanna end up kissing the Colonel, do you?

Ed: -deflates- ...not short...

Al: -pats- Good Brother...n.n;

Ayumi: Huh...-wishes she could freak out like she wants to-

Kathe: XO!! -freaks out for her- What's that supposed to mean, huh?!?!

Ed: Yeah...why would I protect the ba--gah, I mean Mustang?

Roy: -.-; Grr...

_First off I wanna apologize to Izumi. I didn't know that you could have children before you're transmutation attempt._

Now for my real questions:

Al: How can you talk when you're just a soul?

Greed: Why did you want to bind your soul to a suit of armor? First off you don't have a soul and second off, there would be no point in women in you're a suit of armor.

Wrath:I have three questions for you. If Homunculi are unable to age, how come you look around 10 when you were transmuted as a baby? Also, how come your voice gets like 3x higher once you eat the red stones? Finally, can I play with you?

Envy: Have you ever considered conseling?

Riza: When you were a small child, did you have the same interest in guns (and Roy) that you do now?

Ayumi: Why are your fanfics so effing awesome?

Homunculi, Ed, Al, Chimeras, and Military: Which death in the series hurt you the most. And no, you cannot say your own.

_-Silverviper2134_

Ayumi: Before we start this batch...-ahem- LET'S MELT THE SUGAR!!!!!!!

Everyone else: o.O!!

Al: ...-not just a soul anymore- Well, lessee, the best way to explain it is that it was just some time of telepathy I unconsciously used, it wasn't private or controlled or anything, just like everyone could hear it, just not in their heads...??

Ayumi: Seems logical...

Kathe: No it doesn't...

Ayumi: Meh...

Greed: ...O.O!! Holy shit, I just realized that!!!!! -emo corner- Noooo...

Edu: Huh...I thought that was pretty obvious...

Alfons: Me too...

Wrath: Yay I got questions! -happy glomp!- Well, I guess it's because I grew up in the Gate...-emo spazz attack- And uhhh...blame my voice actor for that one...n.n; And sure! -runs off to play with-

Kathe: HEY, GET BACK HERE, WE'RE STILL DOING A SHOW!

Ayumi: This bet is so much easier when we have our doubles being mad for us...

Edu: Damn straight it is, but isn't this technically cheating?

Ed: o.o!! We're cheating?

Al: Kinda...

Ed: T.T Waah!

Envy: DX! NO! NO NO NO! YOU WON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE AGAIN! -fetal position-

Lust: ..Envy, that was like, a century ago...get over it...

Envy: DX NEVER!

Kathe: Anyone else notice how terribly OOC everyone's getting?

Ayumi: Not my fault...

Everyone: YOU'RE WRITING IT

Riza: Hmm...yes...and I do not have an interest in Roy -.-;

Roy: Admit that I'm hot! SUBMIT TO ME, WOMAN!

Riza: ...-shoots-

Roy: x.x

Ayumi: n.n; Oh, ehehe, thank you..um...I dunno, I just write XD;

Edu: It's mainly because of me. Half the time I write for her...

People: -confusion-

Ayumi: Shush!

Ed: When Al died! TT

Al: When Brother died! TT

Wrath: Mommy! TT

Gluttony: LUST! XO

Envy: Ehh, didn't really care...

Roy: T.T Hughes...

Riza: T.T Roy...well...almost...

Ayumi: Yeah, we were SO close too...

Rizza+.+ What was that!?

Ayumi: Eep...

_okay...me has a question(s)_

Ed:...WHY OH WHY WONT YOU DRINK MILK...-shifteh eyes- since you dont i am sure you have not seen our logo which i conviently stole from Ayumi...FMA fans...we worship COWS (P.S. i was 5 foot 8 in the eigth grade aka 13 years old)  
Winry: why wont you die  
Ayumi: What made you make this oh yeah and THANK YOU...now there is a shipping we can support while actively bashing Winry  
Trisha:...why did you lie?  
Envy: why are you a transvestite i mean seriously...you dress like a girl and look like a gay aneorexic palm tree  
Riza: how did you become so good at shooting and P.S...shoot roy's balls off please, and do all us women a favor  
Izumi: what made you so sadistic looks at with starreh eyes

sincerely Demonic-ShinigamiKitsune also called DMS by those who can't spell my name or Jesse 

Ed: Seriously, what's with all the questions about me and milk? -.-; I hate it, and that's that...

Winry: -back from the dead caused by Eli- o.o; I don't want to die...

Ayumi: Oho! I fitting question! The reason why I created this fanfic!

Everyone: -listens intently-

Ayumi: I WAS SUGARHIGH AND BORED!

Everyone: -faceplant-

Ayumi: XD Plus, I got inspired by a fanfic now discontinued, waaah...and hehe, yes, that was my goal, to creat the ultimate Winry bashing shipping.

Winry: -.-# Hey!

Trisha: Lie??? o.o; About...what?

Envy: I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE, DAMMIT!

Ayumi: -points- Look! Is it his fault that Arawaka-sensei made his character look girly? ...Kathe, read my thoughts and say the next part...

Kathe: Will do! -ahem- Sesshomaru looks like a bloody girl, is HE a transvestite!? NO! HE'S JUST DROP DEEAD SEXY, JUST LIKE ENVY SO BLAH!

Envy: -sweatdrops- Thanks...?

Riza: Practice and character design, I guess...and err...no? n.n; I might need those later...

Everyone: o//O!!!!! -faints-

Riza: -dies because Ayumi made her say that-

Izumi: Easy. I was designed that way -smirks and whacks Ed-

Ed: -cries- WAAAH!

Izumi: o.O...XD -evil laugh-

abuse_Hey Ayumi & FMA cast! Teeheehee my turn for questions!_

Ed: Your short rants are so cool! giggles hm a question, why won't you let Al keep even one kitty cat? (except for the ones you've been forced to let him keep)

AL: You are so KAWAII!! glomps and gives candy Wanna see pictures of my kitty? (and no, i don't mean obssesive amounts, just a few .)

Hughes: OMG! I cried so hard when you died! And all that Elysia said at the funeral wipes eyes classic. thinks of a question hm... if you were given the chance to do something different before your death, what would you have done?

Envy: okay, honestly, it's pointless to ask wether it's a skirt or a skort or even a kilt. So instead I shall ask a different question! How have you managed to put up with Dante for so long?!

Greed: Boss! bows I am forever at your service! is as loyal as Dorchet You're my favorite homunculi

Dante: Why must you be so evil? And please, if Hohopapa really did love you, he wouldn't have left you for someone better than you.

Hohopapa: I don't agree with the things you did in the past, especially leaving poor Trisha, Ed and Al all alone, but you're an okay guy. Do you ever regret leaving and not getting to say goodbye to Trisha?

Riza: You are an excellent gunsperson. I admire how you protect Roy at all costs, even though I don't really like Colonel Mustang . ;; Have you ever actually intentionally shot and harmed the Colonel?

Roy: Colonel, I don't like you. I appreciate that you care for Ed and Al but you drive everyone nuts. Has there ever been a day when you got all your paperwork done?

Breda: shy H-hi. I was wondering... are you avaliable for dinner next friday night? If not it's okay, I mean, I was just wondering...

Ayumi: You're amazing! RED DAWN! Support Ed (Vic-sama!) all the way! Yeah, no real question for you lol sorry, but once again, RED DAWN! We will dominate the world! evil cackle

SohmaElric91

Kathe: DAMN, THAT'S ALOT OF QUESTIONS

Edu: Hell yeah it is...

Ed and Ayumi: -emos in corner- We've been replaced...T.T

Ed: -sigh- Because...because I do! Lemme alone! -emo-

Al: Candy! Yay! And of course I do! n.n

Hughes: I'm sorry! T.T And let's see...I wish I could've just hugged both of my angels one last time before I died! T.T

Gracia and Elysia: T.T -hugs-

Envy: -snort laugh-

Rei: -threatens to murder both Gracia and Envy-

Gracia: o.o!!

Greed: -smirk- Heheh, awesome

Dante: Meh...because I felt like being evil! XO! Rawr! And-and that's not true! T.T He still loves me, I know he does!

Hohopapa and Trisha: -snuggling with each other-

Dante: T.T That doesn't count!

Hohopapa: Hell yeah, I regret it -emo corner-

Riza: I think I do once every chapter, if that counts o.o

Roy: -.-; Yes, I have...

Ayumi: On days he has to go on a date, for example...

Roy: Ngh...shut up, can't-get-mad person...

Ayumi: T.T Meanie!

Edu: Worse insult ever...

Kathe: O.O You want Breada!?

Breda: ...Breada??? -.-; and um -shy- Yeah, I can totally go...

Ayumi: ...-disturbing images- AGH!

Kathe: -sees the images because their senses and stuff are linked- AGH! X.X DAMN YOU AYUMI!

Ayumi: XD Yay, I'm amazing, hehee X3 Red dawn!

_...oh...so u 2 can't get mad this chappie? ...-evil smirk- Then its my soul duty as a lover of Ed and Ayumi to annoy the hell outta the both of u!_

Ed: U, my Ayumi loving friend, are a short, tiny midget. And, borrowing from Animerica now, u teeny, wee, miniscule, small, itsy bitsy, teenie weenie, microscopic, infinitesimal, undersized, puny, tiny, little, miniature, elfin, pocket-sized, petite, diminuitive, minute, mini hunk of bean-boyness. Oh, and ur gay. Rly gay. Like, bi-gay. U get it on with Ayumi AND Roy...at the same time. OH!

Ayumi: Im scared 2 make u mad, cuz u can easily kill me, but...U SUCK, EDXWIN IS SO MUCH BETTER, UR JUST AN ANNOYING FANGIRL WHO HAZ NO LIFE AND IZ BRAINWASHING THE WORLD 2 LIKE UR PAIRING! -lying but still-

Yeah, that makes no sense cuz I love EdAyumi...but anyway

Al: I LOVE YOU!

_-EdxAyumi FAN_

Edu: o.o Damn. Talk about a hardcore Ayumi fan...-sweatdrop-

Ayumi: Awesome, ain't it??

Ed: O.O...-dies-

Ayumi: O.O -sob cry dies-

Edu: o.o; that was unnessacary...

Al: Bwah? o.o -blinks- Erm...n.n;

_hi, i havent watched much FMA so plz dont hurt me for the questions._

Ed: why are you so short?  
Winry: why does everyone seem to hate you? (i mean i just started reading this story and there have already been like a million poeple saying they hate you) i think you rock!  
Roy: Do you love riza? if so give her a kiss.  
Riza: Some question as Roy, and i have to say this YOU ROCK GIRL!  
Al: Why do you love cats? ( you should meet my sis, she loves cats)  
Ayumi: Why do you love ed? i think roy is much better.

LoVe VamB (uknOwN lOsEr)  
p.S Ed i totaly agree with you about milk, milk is DISGUSTING.

Ed: ...-twitches and mumbles- not short, stop calling me a pipsqueaking dwarf midget small enough to be served in a cocktail..

Kathe: o.o; Watered down short rant...

Winry: Yay! -hugs- I dunno why either o.o;

Roy: Uhhhh...x.x; Don't kill me Eli -gives Riza a small kiss-

Riza: o//o...-melts into a puddle of random Riza goosh-

Roy: O.O EWWW

Alfons: That was random..

Al: Sure was...and because they're cute! X3

Ayumi: Because he's hot, he's funny, he's uber strong and buff in the good way, sexy -rants on and on-

Ed: o//o????!

_Hey, Misstress of Fullmetal I got some questions for you and the cast members:_

Greed: Was there something that you wanted, but once you got it you didn't want it anymore?

Alphonse: What's your fave type of cookie? Just curious.

Winry: What metals did you use for Ed's automail?

Ayumi: Have a cookie... sorry couldn't think of a question for you.

Alphonse: Sorry if it seems that I'm picking on you, but you're my fave character out of the whole show. Ok, would you like another kitten? He's an orange tabby with blue eyes and his name is Spaz... for reasons that you'll have to find out on your own. So do ya want him?

Mustang: I saw a shirt the other day that reminds me of you and your perverted ways. It said "Once you ride a Mustang, you never go back." When I read the shirt I started to laugh at it... I think I scared my mom a little bit doing that.

Ayumi: Ya know, I have a blue MP3 player that I have named Roy. The reason that I did that was because some times when I have had it on too long it tells me that it has a low battery and shuts off. The only way to get it back on is to threaten to shoot it. It always starts right up after that. Now you know why I named it Roy.

So that's all for now... BYE, GUYS AND GALS!

Greed: Yeah, ya see, one time I got this one tattoo--

Kathe: EWWWWW! EWWWWW!!!!

Greed: o.o; What? I didn't say it yet...

Al: n.n I like sugar cookies!

Winry: Let's see, the one he's wearing now is made mostly out of chrome to keep it lighter then usual n.n;

Al: Spaz?? o.o;...n.n Okay!

Ayumi: There goes Al again, unable to ever refuse a kitty...

Ed: T.T;

Roy: That shirt speaks the truth!!!

Ayumi: Weird...I named my phone Alphone...only because...it's Alphonse without the S XD;

Al: o.o; Huh?

Ayumi: n.n And my iPod's name is iZumi, hehe, get it?

Izumi: o.o;; Wha?

Ayumi: And I got nothing called Ed because my sisters started calling me Edo now...n.n;

Ed: What!?

_I also like Ed too!But I'm his fangirl too!and THANK YOU SO MUCH!your work i8s 100 percent great,excellent and my first greatest interview ever! I LOVE YOUR WORK! I have a question for the whole cast! Do you hate Sasuke from Naruto?_

_-Katsura Elric_

Ayumi: Katsura...that's a pretty name...I'll have to commit that to memory...-ahem- Thanks, XD; I love my work too...erm, you don't have to thank me though, dunno what I did in the first place...and Ed's mine...mine +.+ Anyway, about Sasuke...I love him! He's so cute!

Kathe: Hell yeah!

Ed and Edu: o.o;;...who?

FMA Cast: -no one knows who he is- n.n;;

Ayumi: Geez...seriously, watch more anime...anyway, chapter's finally over!

Ed: B-but we never found a winner!

Al: n.n; Guess you'll have to do this next chapter too...

Ed and Ayumi: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Kathe: XD This is fun!

Edu: I guess...

Alfons: Hopefully we get more questions next time! Of course, Kathe's a complete OC and Edu's only a semi-canon character, so who knows what you guys will get n.n

Kathe and Edu: -glare-

Ayumi: See you guys next time!

Ed: Yeah, yeah...bye!


End file.
